Descenso al Infierno
by Paladium
Summary: Segunda parte de 'El príncipe de la oscuridad'. Con el favor del Señor Oscuro, una familia a su lado y el afecto de aquel al que ama, Harry cree que nada puede ir mal. Pero cuando su Señor encarga a Draco una tarea imposible, quizás las cosas no salgan tan bien como esperaba. Drarry
1. Ideando un plan maestro

**Después de años (porque sí, han sido literalmente años) de 'El Príncipe de la Oscuridad', traigo aquí la secuela de esa historia. Se quedó como a mitad, o casi mitad, porque a mi parecer quedó bien cerrada pero con ciertas incógnitas a resolver. De cualquier forma, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? :D**

 **Así que aquí está: Descenso al Infierno, la tercera y última parte de la saga. Recordemos que la primera parte es Camino a la Oscuridad y la segunda, El Príncipe de la Oscuridad.**

* * *

 **Título:** Descenso al Infierno

 **Resumen:** Segunda parte de 'El príncipe de la oscuridad'. Con el favor del Señor Oscuro, una familia a su lado y el afecto de aquel al que ama, Harry cree que nada puede ir mal. Pero cuando su Señor encarga a Draco una tarea imposible, quizás las cosas no salgan tan bien como esperaba.

 **Pareja:** Drarry (top!Draco/bottom!Harry)

 **Rating:** M

 **Ratio de actualización:** semanal (un capítulo a la semana, en fin de semana - sábado o domingo)

 **Disclaimer:** sólo la idea me pertenece. Personajes y demás son cosa de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Harry suspiró por enésima vez esa tarde. ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan natural como la oclumancia se le escapara de entre las manos? Bueno, de natural no tenía nada, pero a fin de cuentas consistía en poner cara de póker también mentalmente, así que tan difícil no podía ser. Frente a sus ojos pasó su primer partido de quidditch, una comida en el Gran Comedor y la Selección de tercero. Después, todo se volvió negro y la luz se hizo, poco a poco.

—¿Estás intentándolo de verdad, Harry? —preguntó Severus, desde el sillón de en frente. Harry se había caído al suelo del esfuerzo. Le miró con una mueca frustrada.

—Claro que lo intento. ¿No tienes ningún truco, nada que pueda servirme para mejorar? —preguntó, hastiado. Aquello no parecía ir a ningún lado.

—Ya te he dicho que no mil veces. Se trata de relajarte y dejar la mente en blanco. ¿Quizás te resultaría más fácil con un pensadero a mano? —reflexionó el Maestro de Pociones. —Nuestro tiempo se ha acabado, —añadió, mirando su reloj. —El jueves continuaremos. Recuerda relajarte y dejar la mente en blanco cada noche antes de irte a la cama, es un ejercicio que te ayudará a progresar.

—¿Tú sabes que lo intento, no, Severus? —preguntó Harry, algo temeroso. Por una vez, se estaba esforzando al límite en una clase que Severus le impartía, y quería que él lo supiera.

—Claro que lo sé. Simplemente, la oclumancia es difícil de aprender. Algún día conseguirás dominarla y entonces serás mucho más poderoso. Y ahora, ve con Bellatrix o se enfadará.

Harry salió al trote de la habitación, recordando a Bellatrix en ese momento. Si no se daba prisa, llegaría tarde para su habitual cita y ella le gritaría, y a Harry no le gustaba ser sermoneado, menos por la demente Bellatrix Lestrange. Pasó como una exhalación frente a su padre James, que apenas tuvo tiempo de saludarle y caminó con cuidado por los oscuros pasillos de la Mansión Tenebrosa. El verano se terminaba, pensó mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta de los Malfoy, y todavía no habían encontrado nada que le consiguiera la victoria a Draco.

Llegó a los sótanos justo a tiempo. Bella le lanzó una mirada penetrante, pero no dijo nada: no podía, Harry había llegado a tiempo. Su contrincante de ese día, Yaxley, estaba al otro lado de la sala, fanfarroneando y haciendo alarde de sus habilidades. Bella le cogió por el hombro, diciéndole al oído:

—Acaba con él, Harry. No quiero tener que soportar sus asquerosos ladridos un día más. —Harry no le dio mayor importancia a las palabras de Lestrange: no era un duelo a muerte, ni Harry pensaba matar a Yaxley precisamente en la Mansión del Señor Tenebroso. Él podía ser aún unos de sus preferidos pero ciertamente no pensaba arriesgar ese puesto.

—Estoy listo, mocoso Potter. Ven a mí si te atreves. —fanfarroneó Yaxley, adoptando posición de duelo.

Harry ahora lo veía todo mucho más claro. Ese fanfarroneo de Yaxley podía ser visto como muestra de superioridad, pero era una manera muy velada de romper la concentración de su contrincante y hacer que se volviera emocional. Aunque Harry era capaz de manejarse cuando se encontraba cegado por la ira, se volvía temerario, como la mayoría de las personas, y eso era un error que no iba a volver a repetir.

—Cuando tú quieras. —le contestó Harry, adoptando también una posición de batalla estándar.

Yaxley no pareció inmutarse por el comentario de Harry, y fue el primero en atacar, tomándole la palabra. Harry se había fijado que en un duelo se sentía más cómodo siendo el último en atacar de los dos contrincantes, quizás porque le daba una falsa sensación de alienación y tranquilidad al fingir que simplemente se estaba defendiendo. Debía corregir ese error, pensó mientras esquivaba otra maldición. Se estaba viendo acorralado entre la espalda y la pared, así que decidió empezar a sacar sus uñas.

Harry lanzó un par de hechizos vistosos como farol y después convocó una soga en al aire que se ató alrededor del cuello de Yaxley. El mortífago se sacudió, intentando quitársela de encima, y Harry hizo que la cuerda se elevara en el aire, ahorcándolo lentamente. Lo soltó solo cuando Yaxley tiró la varita en símbolo de rendición. Bellatrix reía maníacamente ante la tez pálida de Yaxley, que tenía el labio sudoroso.

—Bien hecho, Harry, bien hecho. Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. —Harry se fue rápido pero elegante, no queriendo dar la impresión de que deseaba salir de ahí.

La verdad era que no quería que Bellatrix tuviera tiempo de buscarle otro oponente ese día: el combate con Yaxley y todos los pensamientos que surgían en la mente de Harry, que empezaba a percatarse del porqué de las cosas, lo habían dejado exhausto, aunque ahora debía ir con Draco y ayudarle con su incesante búsqueda de un plan para acabar con Dumbledore. Pero antes tendría que darse una ducha, pensó mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

La ducha caliente se alargó más de lo que Harry esperaba, y cuando salió, tuvo que realizar un hechizo de secado sobre el espejo para poder verse. James estaba en la salita de estar, intentando realizar un crucigrama del Profeta. Harry no lo alertó de su presencia: se quedó mirando su espalda por un buen rato, pensando que era injusto que James tuviera que estar encerrado en esa Mansión todo el tiempo. Harry se marchó hacia las habitaciones de Draco, todavía sin decir nada.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. —saludó a Draco y Theodore. Zabini no solía venir tanto por la Mansión, así que apenas había hablado con él media docena de veces. —¿Cómo va esa búsqueda?

—Quince horas para coger el Expresso a Hogwarts y todavía no hemos encontrado nada. —puntualizó Theo, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—Gracias por los ánimos, de verdad, ahora me siento más reconfortado. —gruñó Draco con la nariz enterrada en un libro muy antiguo.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que es en broma. —aulló Theo de forma poco educada. Harry rió entre dientes y Draco le lanzó un libro, instándole a sentarse y leer.

Harry intentó poner buena cara y mejor humor: se alegraba de que Draco se fuera al día siguiente a Hogwarts, él estaba hastiado de estar cada tarde buscando una solución al problema de Draco sin poder quejarse porque Draco monopolizaba las quejas y lamentos para él solo. Theo tenía mucha más paciencia que Harry, así que él seguía leyendo y leyendo una tarde tras otra, sin dar con nada. A Harry eso le frustraba, pero a Draco… Draco echaba humo por la cabeza, desesperándose cada vez más.

—¿Qué tal está Blaise? —preguntó Harry a bocajarro.

—¿Blaise?

—Ya sabes, Zabini. ¿Quieres que te lo describa? —bromeó Harry. Draco le miró por un momento:

—Bien. La semana pasada estuvimos juntos comprando las cosas de clase en el callejón Diagon. Parecía animado por empezar las clases y, por supuesto, la temporada de quidditch.

—¿No le habéis dicho nada todavía acerca de… Todo esto? —preguntó Harry, señalando la cantidad inconmensurable de libros que había esparcidos por las mesas y el suelo. Theo negó con la cabeza:

—¿Para qué? Mejor que no lo sepa, menos problemas para él. —lo desestimó Draco.

—Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que está pasando algo.

—O quizás no: con que le hable de los Tornados es suficiente para que olvide lo que quería decirme.

—De todas formas, Blaise sabe cómo guardar un secreto. —le recordó Theo a Draco con una mirada de soslayo. Harry observó cuidadosamente la reacción de Draco: su expresión se hizo sombría y miró a un lado, como si algo le preocupara.

—No puedo arriesgarme. Blaise no deja de hablar de la traidora a la sangre Weasley, y eso me desconcierta.

—Zabini puede hablar lo que quiera, pero la sangre no le va a permitir tener un affaire con Ginny Weasley. —Harry lo sabía de primera mano: por más que Zabini hablara, Weasley y él estaban en bandos contrarios y el Slytherin jamás se acercaría a ella.

Dejaron el tema de Zabini aparcado y se sumergieron de nuevo en los libros. La sala se quedó en silencio, sólo roto por el ocasional sonido de una página crujiendo al ser pasada. Los ojos de Harry se deslizaban por el texto frente a él sin apenas leerlo: le iba a dar unos minutos más a esa página y continuaría con la siguiente. La imagen de la hoja mostraba una esfera de lectura y un mago muy estudioso, así que eso directamente no tenía ningún interés para ellos.

—¿Y los armarios desvanecedores? —preguntó Theo desde su esquina, reclinado. Alzó la mirada del libro, sin moverse ni un ápice, y esperó a que la idea calara en sus cabecitas. —Montague se quedó encerrado en uno el año pasado… Durante una semana. Él podía escuchar a Borgin hablar a veces, y a algunos alumnos comentar cosas.

—El armario está roto, chicos. —intervino Harry. —Habría que repararlo, y eso podría llevar meses, o incluso años si lo hacemos mal.

—El armario podría ser una vía de paso de gente. —murmuró Draco, haciéndose a la idea. Miró el reloj, —Ahora es demasiado tarde para ir a Borgin, y mañana no tendremos tiempo, a menos que perdamos el Expresso.

—No podemos perder el tren. Sería demasiado sospechoso… Incluso Zabini se daría cuenta de que hay algo mal. —repuso Nott. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—No te he pedido que vengas conmigo.

—Da igual, seguiría siendo muy sospechoso. —concordó Harry. —Si al menos fuera Nott el que perdiera el tren, podría ser él la distracción… Pero ya no podría ayudarte. —Harry se quedó un momento callado. —¿Y si voy yo mañana y averiguo todo lo que pueda acerca de los armarios?

—Tú precisamente eres un fugitivo, Harry. Eres el menos indicado para ir afuera. —Draco levantó la voz un poco. —Todavía queda tiempo, ¿vale? Theo y yo miraremos en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y le preguntaremos a Montague, tú Harry mira por aquí. Nos mantendremos en contacto como sea.

—Podrías firmar tus cartas como Gafotas. Seguro que así no habría confusiones con quien eres. —propuso Nott. Harry bufó, divertido, y Draco rió:

—Se sabría en seguida quien soy, así que no, no vale. —rechistó Harry.

—Vale. Mmmmm…. Pues fírmalas como… El núcleo de tu varita era de pluma de fénix, ¿no? Pues _Fénix_ , firma como Fénix.

Harry y Theo se miraron, no muy convencidos con el apodo, pero finalmente acordaron que era la mejor opción. Podía intentar firmar como otra persona, pero pondría a alguien en peligro, y Harry prefería dar la cara… Cuando fuera su turno de atacar, claro. Nott propuso un par de nombres ridículos más, esperando hacer reír a Draco y rebajar la tensión en la sala. Todavía no sabían quién iba a ir a hablar con Borgin, pero Harry ya se había adjudicado la tarea secretamente. Era el único que podía.

Draco dejó la investigación allí. Entre los tres seleccionaron los tomos más interesantes y los repartieron entre los baúles de los Slytherin para poder crear algún plan alternativo en caso de que el armario desvanecedor fallara. Pasaron media hora más reordenando el lugar (a pesar de que tras la captura de Lucius la señora Malfoy apenas pasaba tiempo en la Mansión Tenebrosa) y finalmente, Draco y Theo se fueron a sus casas para no volver al día siguiente.

Harry sintió entonces una oleada de paz. Sonrió un poco, revisando las habitaciones de los Malfoy para ver si habían dejado algo sin recoger. Todo estaba en su sitio, y seguiría estándolo durante mucho tiempo más.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. De momento no sucede nada muy, muy emocionante, pero en un tiempo las cosas se empiezan a animar ;D  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	2. El verdadero Elegido

**Capítulo 2**

Harry pasó el siguiente mes entrenándose a fondo con Bellatrix. La biblioteca privada del Lord seguía estando abierta para él, y Harry pasaba una cantidad de tiempo decente en ella, buscando libros acerca de reparación de artilugios mágicos y otros artefactos protectores. El Lord había hecho un par de comentarios positivos acerca de su reciente actitud y estaba animando a Harry a continuar con tesón su entrenamiento.

No había conseguido obtener permiso para dejar la Mansión, - no quería volver a romper las normas establecidas por su seguridad y la del resto saliendo de la Mansión sin que nadie lo supiera, - por lo que tenía muy poco que contarles a Draco y Theo. Les había mandado media docena de cartas desde que empezara el período lectivo, comentándoles acerca de la prohibición que le ataba a la Mansión, de que estaba mirando en la biblioteca personal del Lord y de que ya les informaría cuando supiera algo más.

No había vuelto a mandar más cartas firmadas como Fénix. Su entrenamiento se había hecho con todo su tiempo y él no había obtenido nueva información acerca de los armarios o cualquier otro artilugio que pudiera ayudar a Draco en su misión; no obstante, tenía su perfecto regalo de Navidad. Un artefacto de protección avanzada haría que Harry se sintiera más seguro, y una advertencia a Theo a lo bajini para que le cubriera las espaldas haría el resto.

—Te ha llegado una carta, Harry – ¿o debería decir Fénix? —se burló inintencionadamente James, agitando una carta amarillenta. Tenía la letra de Draco en letras negras. Harry la abrió y leyó, desilusionándose cada vez más. —¿Qué ponía? ¿Se puede saber?

—Es de Draco. Dice que ha encontrado un libro que puede ayudarle a reparar el armario desvanecedor, y me pide que vaya a ver a Borgin lo antes posible porque las instrucciones parecen peligrosas e irreversibles. —Harry se dejó caer en el sofá, con James a su lado.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Deberías estar feliz de que Draco haya conseguido algo, ¿no?

—Ya, bueno, es que no le soy muy útil. Me frustra estar aquí dentro, entrenándome tan duro, y no poder siquiera salir un momento a pedirle ayuda a Borgin para solucionar lo del armario. ¿Cómo aguantas tanto tiempo aquí dentro, papá?

—No es fácil, para qué mentirte. Apenas he podido hablar con tu padre desde que comenzó el curso, Dumbledore parece sospechar algo y todavía tiene que solucionar un… Potencial problema para el Señor. —le explicó James. Se reclinó en su asiento, tomando una larga bocanada de aire. —Pero sé que me quiere, y tú estás aquí, a salvo, y eso es suficiente como para aguantar otro día más.

—Seguro que hay algo que te hace sentir mejor. —intentó indagar Harry.

—¿Mmmm? Resolver los crucigramas del Profeta es bastante divertido, además de sus disparatadas noticias.

—¿Qué noticias? —Harry no había leído el periódico en semanas. James se lo acercó, desdoblándolo: no hacía falta mirar más allá de la portada para empezar a reír. La foto de un incómodo Neville Longbottom acompañaba a un loco titular: _El Chico de la Profecía, el Verdadero Elegido_. — ¿En serio? ¿Es que alguien se lo cree?

—¿Por qué no? El Señor Oscuro está sembrando el terror y el caos en las calles; has visto cómo cada noche hay un pequeño equipo que va a destruir alguna población muggle. —Harry añadió mentalmente _Y Bellatrix está en casi todos esos operativos_. Él la envidiaba: estaba desquiciada y era inestable, pero aún así, o quizás por esa misma razón, era muy poderosa. —Esto, esta farsa, les da esperanza… Mientras hunde a Neville en la desgracia y la miseria. Aquí sabemos que tú eres el verdadero Elegido, pero el resto, si lo sabe, prefiere negarlo.

—Y él… ¿Ha accedido a continuar con la farsa? —preguntó Harry, cauteloso. James estuvo un rato pensando antes de contestar.

—Creemos que no, pero Dumbledore ya había alertado a todos los periódicos importantes y Neville tuvo que callar y obedecer para no hundir más al Director. —Harry se quedó callado, leyendo la pequeña reseña en la portada. El artículo entero estaba en las páginas centrales, y Harry fue a ellas. En vez de leer, se quedó pensando por un momento:

—¿Qué problema tiene Severus? —preguntó, recordando las palabras de James.

—Algo que ver con Neville Longbottom. Si él no está con Dumbledore, podría ser un aliado táctico muy poderoso por ser tan cercano a él. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, ¿vale? —James señaló la carta amarillenta de Draco, —Concéntrate en conseguir salir de la Mansión e ir a Borgin.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguirlo? Si no puedo salir ahí fuera y probar lo que valgo, no me dejarán salir de nuevo. —Harry estaba frustrado, parecía como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. James le sonrió astutamente:

—Bellatrix. —Harry le miró extrañado por un momento, y al siguiente sus ojos se abrieron, perplejos. ¡Por supuesto! Él estaba entrenando con una de las personas de mayor confianza del Lord, Bellatrix. Si conseguía que las nuevas de su progreso llegaran a los oídos del Lord, él volvería a estar en buena posición a los ojos del Señor Oscuro. Y, por supuesto, se le permitiría salir, siempre con discreción.

—Tengo que escribir una carta, ahora vuelvo.

Harry se levantó, dejando el periódico abierto a un lado y corrió a su cuarto a buscar pergamino y pluma. Tenía que escribirle a Draco, decirle que estaba haciendo todo lo posible, que tendría que dejar su investigación aparcada para mejorar y salir de la Mansión. Sabía que no le gustaría a Draco, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Si tan sólo se volviera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo, Harry ya estaría contento con su esfuerzo.

Gastó tres pergaminos hasta que encontró una forma más o menos correcta de decirle a Draco que dejaría de lado la investigación para centrarse en su entrenamiento. Iba a tirar ese pergamino también cuando decidió que lo mejor era mandar la carta y que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera. Draco entendería si le daba tiempo para digerir la noticia. Harry se quedó unos segundos mirando a la lechuza moteada irse, antes de decidir que era mejor dejarlo ir.

Volvió a la sala de estar y retomó su lectura. James había optado por divertirse atizando el fuego de la chimenea. Harry lo dejó estar, enfrascándose en el artículo de Rita Skeeter, vicioso y ácido como siempre. Alababa a Neville, como había esperado, y cuestionaba a Dumbledore por equivocarse de Elegido. También tenía una pequeña sección del extenso artículo dedicada a recordar que Harry era un mortífago, un asesino vicioso y demente.

—Tu padre vendrá esta noche a cenar. —murmuró James, avisándole. Harry asintió con la cabeza, ausentemente. Pasó completamente por alto la mirada atenta y preocupada de James, leyendo mentalmente el artículo de Skeeter.

Como James había dicho, Severus apareció algo tarde, mientras Harry y James jugueteaban con el pan, esperándole. Se le veía algo estresado, como si tratara mentalmente de organizar todo lo que tenía que hacer, pero en seguida pareció recobrar la compostura.

—Lamento la tardanza. ¿No habéis empezado todavía? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Claro que no. —fue la exasperante respuesta de James mientras se lanzaba a por su filete.

Comieron en un silencio apacible la cena. Las miradas que James le lanzaba a Severus empezaron a ser cada vez más constantes e indiscretas a medida que avanzaba la cena, y Harry se encontró en una prueba de miradas, tratando de ver lo que los otros dos hacían mientras no le miraban. Aquello empezaba a resultar ridículo, así que empezó a hablar:

—¿Cómo está Draco? En sus cartas no me dice mucho de sus clases.

—Está bien, aunque sigue tocado por el encarcelamiento de su padre. Creo que tuvo una discusión importante con Crabbe y Goyle acerca de si estaba acabado o no.

—Eso es horrible. —murmuró Harry. —Aunque nunca le había oído decir nada relevante acerca de Crabbe y Goyle.

—No son relevantes. —aseguró Severus. —Igual que sus padres, están ahí porque saben lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, pero no son importantes.

—Eso es cruel. —se quejó Harry.

—Jamás le darías el mando a un orangután, ¿no? Pues lo mismo pasa con ellos. —rió James. Después se puso serio. —Ahora, hay algo que queríamos decirte Severus y yo.

—¿Pasa algo? —Harry los miró a ambos, desconcertado. Estaban tan serios que pensaba que le iban a decir algo horrible.

—Ya eres lo suficientemente maduro como para digerir la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —Harry estaba realmente desconcertado.

—El pasado. Todo lo que querías saber. —le aseguró Severus.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Toda la verdad acerca de su pasado… De todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar a ese momento donde Harry se sentaba en la misma mesa que James y Severus, una apacible noche invernal.

* * *

 **Nota: vaya, vaya, las cosas no van muy bien con Harry. Atrapado en la mansión sin poder ayudar a Draco... Creo que habría preferido que Draco no hubiera encontrado información sobre cómo arreglar el armario y haberla encontrado él, aunque fuera meses más tarde. Le habría hecho sentir útil y, bueno, lucirse delante de Draco nunca es algo malo para Harry.  
**

 **De momento ha conseguido que James y Severus le cuenten toooooodo lo que es su pasado. Y eso ya es mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que lo encubren todo con un velo de misterio.**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	3. Su confianza

**Capítulo 3**

Harry miró a la oscuridad penetrante con ojos desenfocados. Cuando James y Severus le habían dicho que le iban a contar toda la verdad, Harry no había esperado eso. _De verdad_ , ellos le habían contado todo, sin dobles significados, sin tapujos. Sólo la verdad simple y llana. Harry había formulado un par de preguntas que sus padres se habían apañado para contestar, y después Severus se había ido. James había intentado presionarle, saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero Harry había huido.

Era tan surrealista. Si bien era cierto que Harry había tenido algunos problemas debido a su relación con Draco, no esperaba que una decisión tan tonta como la que un sombrero mágico pudiera tomar decidiera toda la vida desde ese momento en adelante. ¿Era así también ahora? ¿Harry había estado tan ciego como para no ver lo obvio? No quería echar un vistazo al pasado, tener más remordimientos, más sentimiento de fracaso del que ya había acumulado.

Así que no lo hizo. Si James se había visto preocupado por cómo le pudiera afectar la verdad a Harry, no debía preocuparse: no iba a mirar al pasado, no iba a pensar en los _Y si_ , no iba a culpar a los que ya eran culpables. No tenía caso, y hacer tal cosa no le ayudaría a resolver sus problemas. Aunque aquella revelación había añadido nuevas entradas en la lista de cosas por hacer de Harry, él jamás lo diría, menos frente a James o Severus.

—Voy a hacerme más fuerte. —se murmuró a sí mismo en la oscuridad. — Voy a ser más poderoso. Voy a ser el mejor. —se determinó. Sabía lo que debía hacer, sólo era cuestión de tiempo lograr su objetivo. —Voy a protegerlos a todos.

Harry cumplió sus objetivos. No fue fácil, requirió mucho esfuerzo y un compromiso que consumió todo su tiempo. Fueron dos meses largos de entrenamiento duro hasta bien entrada la noche. Las cartas que enviaba como Fénix dejaron de ser enviadas, e incluso escritas. Harry no tenía tiempo para ello: le había prometido a Draco hacerse más fuerte para poder salir y pedirle ayuda a Borgin, y por encima de eso, se había prometido a sí mismo protegerlos a todos, y eso no lo pensaba incumplir.

La navidad casi había llegado cuando Harry fue convocado en una reunión privada con el Lord. Ese día había bastante gente en la mansión, todos congregados en el vestíbulo de la casona, murmurando por debajo de sus máscaras blancas. Harry supuso que aquella noche se realizaría un ataque importante, a pesar de que no reconoció a Bellatrix entre los allí presentes. Cuando él pasó, con la cara descubierta y visible, el resto calló. Se le quedaron mirando mientras Harry pasaba por delante de ellos y desaparecía por el pasillo, camino a las habitaciones privadas del Lord.

—Sí, mi Señor, así se hará. —escuchó Harry una voz femenina con tintes dementes, justo antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación. Así que, finalmente, Bellatrix iba a comandarlos a todos, como Harry había esperado. La puerta se abrió con un siseo del Lord y Harry se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Bellatrix. Ella le palmeó el hombro despistadamente.

—Ven aquí, Harry. —el susurro del Lord le hizo moverse de forma casi automática. Harry se agachó frente a la gran butaca del Lord, esperando indicaciones. La puerta se cerró con un suave sonido metálico. —Como puedes suponer, Bellatrix y yo hemos estado hablando. No sólo acerca de asuntos como los mortífagos que has visto en el vestíbulo, también me ha hablado de ti.

—Entiendo, Señor. —murmuró Harry. El Lord se quedó muy callado por unos momentos. Era inusual para Harry que Él le hablara con tanta familiaridad, como si le quisiera explicar algo. De normal, le soltaba un puñado de instrucciones y Harry las acataba.

—Eso espero. Según ella, tu desempeño y tu esfuerzo por mejorar son notables. —de nuevo, un silencio tenso se formó en la sala. —Las razones que sean que te hayan impulsado a volcarte en tu entrenamiento me dan absolutamente igual; estoy satisfecho con tu progreso. Es posible que estés recuperando mi confianza.

—Gr-gracias, Señor. —Harry tartamudeó, sorprendido. Sí, él esperaba que el Señor Oscuro le dijera que confiaba en él en algún momento, pero jamás se había parado a pensar en qué palabras exactamente le diría. Sonaba raro eso de _recuperar la confianza del Señor Oscuro_. —Me siento halagado.

—Deberías. Es un gran honor el que te estoy concediendo, Harry. —su nombre fue susurrado, saboreado. Luego, le dijo, con voz dura, —Ve al vestíbulo con Bellatrix. Participarás en la operación. Si no me decepcionas hoy… —el Señor Oscuro dejó la frase en suspenso. Harry entendía lo que quería decir: si no fallaba en ese operativo, el Lord confiaría en él. No plenamente, él no había hecho los méritos que Bellatrix había hecho para que el Señor Oscuro confiara tanto en él, pero era un paso hacia delante.

—Sí, mi Lord.

Harry salió de las habitaciones del Lord, dejándolo pensativo. No le importaba lo que pasara por su cabeza maquiavélica, tan sólo tenía tiempo para pensar que estaba a un paso de ganarse la confianza del Lord. La adrenalina corría por sus venas como un torrente desbocado. Harry convocó su uniforme y mientras bajaba al vestíbulo, se lo puso.

No fue difícil reconocer a Bellatrix una vez estuvo en el vestíbulo. Era la única mujer en la marabunta de gente y se hacía notar mientras daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Harry se acercó, de nuevo los mortífagos se echaban a un lado al verle. Al parecer, seguía dándoles escalofríos ver al Chico Que Vivió entre los suyos, pensó Harry con sorna.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter?

—El Lord me ha dicho que debo participar en la operación. —explicó Harry, esperando órdenes. Bellatrix lo miró, hizo una mueca de desdén y le dijo:

—No te separes de mí. —Bellatrix se giró y continuó dando órdenes aquí y allá.

En diez minutos, todos sabían lo que debían hacer. Harry, que paseaba de un lado a otro siguiendo a Bellatrix, alcanzó a verles las caras a unos cuantos de los participantes: había verdaderos mortífagos, pero sólo eran una minoría, la mayoría eran carroñeros vestidos con las túnicas de mortífago. Curiosamente, los carroñeros y los mortífagos se encontraban apartados. Bellatrix había hecho grupos reducidos.

—Escúchame muy atentamente, Potter. Vamos a asaltar Azkaban y sacar a los nuestros de ahí. Cuando dé la señal, no hagas nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Harry asintió. Bellatrix se puso al frente de la formación, para que todos pudieran verla. Sacó la varita y gritó, —¡Adelante!

Los carroñeros se desaparecieron, mientras los mortífagos se quedaban muy quietos. Harry ya suponía, por la advertencia de Bellatrix, que algo así podía pasar. Ninguno de los que quedaron pareció confundido. Entonces, Bellatrix se dirigió a ellos:

—Procederemos según el plan acordado: Nott, tú dirigirás a tu grupo por el este, Avery tú irás por el oeste. Los Carrow dirigirán el sur, y yo iré por la entrada principal. ¿Alguna queja? —nadie se atrevió a hablar. Se juntaron en grupos según se había acordado antes y cuando estuvieron listos, Bellatrix dijo, —Ahora sí, ¡vámonos!

Harry se desapareció, siguiendo el rastro de Bellatrix. Se sentía seguro en ese grupo: iban los tres Lestrange, Dolohov y Mulciber. No podía pedir mejor equipo que ése, aunque esperaba que se mantuvieran juntos y no se fueran cada uno por su lado. Su visión se aclaró y entonces, aparecieron en la pequeña superficie de tierra que rodeaba la isla de Azkaban.

Como Harry había supuesto, los carroñeros sólo eran una fachada, carne de cañón. Sin embargo, lo que Harry no esperaba era ver ya la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Los dementores volaron hacia ella, atravesándola, y después se fueron: ¿era una especie de pacto? Ellos no atacaron a nadie, tan sólo pasaron entre los combatientes perezosamente y desaparecieron en la penetrante oscuridad, llevándose la alegría de más de uno.

Era incorrecto suponer que Azkaban estaba únicamente vigilada por dementores. Había bastantes aurores allí, aunque no vestían las túnicas de auror habituales, sino una túnica azul oscuro de carcelero. Los carroñeros ya estaban luchando contra ellos, así que pasar a través de las pobres defensas de Azkaban fue bastante fácil; Harry ni siquiera necesitó lanzar un hechizo certero. Si los carroñeros creaban el caos en la tierra, los mortífagos estaban haciendo su trabajo en el aire, derribando a los aurores que se habían quedado en los pisos superiores.

El grupo de Harry llegó rápidamente a la puerta principal. Con un efectivo y rudimentario _Bombarda_ , la puerta reventó en astillas, hiriendo a algunos aurores que había asegurando la puerta. A partir de allí, era trabajo del grupo de Bellatrix. Los hermanos Lestrange se adelantaron, abriendo camino a la fuerza: a través de la pantalla de humo que había producido la explosión, los hermanos lanzaron efectivamente un par de hechizos oscuros y el pasillo principal quedó en silencio.

Harry no pudo verlos a todos, pero la mayoría de los que vio estaban definitivamente muertos. Uno de los pobres aurores que había quedado con vida había perdido un ojo y un brazo. Les miraba desde el suelo con pánico en los ojos, su varita destruida en algún momento de la pequeña batalla. Harry giró los ojos lentamente al frente, ignorando el sufrimiento del pobre hombre. Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada rápida y sonrió un poco.

Harry hizo poco caso a los gestos del resto. Al contrario que las veces anteriores, no tenía ni un ápice de miedo o nerviosismo en su cuerpo. Por su posición, la de Bellatrix y la de Severus, él sabía que no lo dejarían atrás o desviarían la mirada cuando le hirieran. Confiaba en ellos para esa misión, y más que eso, confiaba en su propio poder. ¿Así se sentía Bellatrix en las operaciones que dirigía, así era como el resto del alto mando veía los operativos?

Cierto, la adrenalina corría por su organismo: tenía mayores reflejos, una tensión bondadosa que le hacía ser cuidadoso… No obstante, miraba a su alrededor con la impasibilidad de quien sabe que va a ganar. Si así era como se sentían los otros, Harry entendía que no tuvieran miedo al ir a esos operativos.

Los mortífagos subieron varios pisos, escoltados por los hermanos Lestrange. La retaguardia la cubrían Dolohov y Mulciber. Encontraron resistencia, aunque vaga y deficiente, en los primeros pisos, pero los grupos de Nott, Avery y los Carrow habían cumplido despejando mayormente los pisos superiores, que estaban atestados de aurores queriendo emboscarles. Sólo que ahora esos pobres diablos estaban muertos y los pasillos estaban silenciosos.

—Abrid las puertas. —ordenó Bellatrix, acercándose a la enorme puerta blindada del fondo del pasillo del noveno piso. Harry levantó su varita, murmuró _Bombarda_ y las puertas reventaron con un sonido sólido. Al contrario que la puerta de entrada, el metal se dobló, deformándose y dejando un hueco holgado para pasar. —Empezad a sacar a la gente.

Harry, Dolohov y Mulciber entraron por el hueco en el metal. Aquella, pensó Harry, era el ala destinada únicamente a los mortífagos. Las celdas estaban ocupadas en su totalidad, y todos los presos reían al ver a los mortífagos, aliviados. Harry fue celda por celda, forzando la cerradura. El señor Malfoy debía estar ahí, en alguna de las mugrientas celdas.

El pasillo era enorme. Como Harry había experimentado de primera mano, las celdas eran compartidas por varios presos. Él esperaba de todo corazón que Lucius estuviera bien, aunque estando en Azkaban… No podía esperar que saliera de allí sin la huella de su tiempo como prisionero.

Lo encontró al final del pasillo, en una de las celdas más alejadas. No compartía su pequeño cuarto con nadie más, seguramente gracias a sobornos y amenazas que no habían servido para sacarlo de ahí, pero sí para hacerlo sentir más cómodo. Harry sonrió un poco por debajo de la máscara, sintiéndose aliviado de verlo todavía vivo y cuerdo. Era su hora de volver a casa, y la hora para que Harry brillara con luz propia.

* * *

 **Nota: Wuuus ese primer operativo del fic no ha estado nada mal. Digo yo, así se sentirán todos los mortífagos en esos operativos, ¿no? Dado que atacan por sorpresa y son bastante rápidos, no creo que los aurores tengan tiempo para llegar y ser una amenaza real XD  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	4. Borgin y el armario

**Capítulo 4:**

—Harry… —murmuró James al verlo entrar esa noche en sus aposentos con el uniforme de los mortífagos. Habían perdido a una tercera parte de los carroñeros que habían participado en el operativo, pero ningún mortífago había resultado ni siquiera herido de gravedad. —No sabía que ibas a ir… ¿Estás bien, hijo? —James se abalanzó contra él. Le quitó la máscara de las manos y le tocó la cara, sintiéndolo frío y sudoroso.

—Perfectamente. La misión ha sido un éxito. —dejó caer Harry. No quería verse hambriento de reconocimiento, pero realmente quería que sus padres le sonrieran y se sintieran orgullosos de él.

—Y tú lo has hecho muy bien, ¿no es así? —aquella no era una pregunta de comprobación; James le miraba con una gran sonrisa aliviada y orgullo en los ojos. —Además, ibas en la escuadra de Bellatrix. Ésa es la mejor de todas; ella siempre elige a los mejores para escoltarla, así que ella debe considerarte muy bueno.

—Me conoce, sabe cómo trabajo. —Harry se sentía halagado. Ah, no había nada como escuchar las alabanzas y los elogios de su padre. Le hacían sentir poderoso, superior. Y realmente era así: había tenido éxito, y por tanto el Lord confiaba ahora en él. —Además, he recuperado la confianza del Señor Oscuro.

—Eso significa… Que te va a dejar salir de la Mansión, ¿no? —Harry sonrió un poco. —¡Qué bien! Vas a poder cumplir con tu palabra, ir a Borgin y pedirle ayuda. Estoy seguro de que él no se la negará a alguien como tú, tan importante y con tantos contactos.

—Eso espero. —De verdad Harry esperaba que así fuera. Si Borgin se negaba, él… Le obligaría a ayudarle, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Draco no iba a morir por culpa de Borgin. —Por ahora, me voy a descansar. Tú también deberías irte a dormir. —le murmuró Harry, ondeando la mano en el aire como saludo.

Como Harry pensaba, el Señor Oscuro le dejó salir de la Mansión, aunque se veía discretamente molesto por la razón por la que Harry quería salir. Lo primero que hizo ese nuevo día fue escribir su primera carta en mucho tiempo. Le escribió a Draco acerca de su progreso, de que le mandaría otra carta con toda la información que tuviera y comentándole acerca de la liberación de su padre. Aunque tenía que ir a Borgin, Harry decidió parar antes un momento en los aposentos de los Malfoy; Lucius no se arriesgaría a ir a Malfoy Manor y poner en peligro a la señora Malfoy.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó en voz muy baja, llamando a la puerta. A base de magia, la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Los señores Malfoy estaban en el sofá, cogidos de la mano.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor. —murmuró Narcissa. Parecían estar los dos simplemente descansando en compañía del otro.

—Si molesto, puedo volver en otro momento. —el señor Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Harry temía que su voz se hubiera quedado rasposa y seca como la de Harry había estado después de su estancia en Azkaban. La señora Malfoy le indicó con otro movimiento de mano un sillón cerca de la chimenea. Harry se sentó allí, incómodo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —murmuró el señor Malfoy. Ahora que le volvía a ver la cara con una luz más potente, Harry podía apreciar la piel fina como el papel y las ojeras negras bajo sus ojos. No recordaba haberse visto así después de Azkaban, aunque había estado menos tiempo allí que el señor Malfoy. Pero, lo que menos esperaba Harry eran esas palabras: el señor Malfoy jamás le daría un cumplido, especialmente después de saber acerca de su relación con Draco, aunque en sus últimos días se hubiera comportado de forma más decente. —Me alegra que estés aquí, Harry.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Harry, secretamente asustado. Narcissa le frotó el brazo a su marido con una sonrisa suave. Él parecía muy cansado.

—Necesito descansar. —la señora Malfoy se levantó en el acto y mientras se llevaba a Lucius a su dormitorio, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que esperara. Cuando volvió, Harry se levantó:

—Lucius se pondrá bien, Harry. —La señora Malfoy le tendió una mano grácil y femenina. —Nos alegra que estés con nosotros y que protejas tan bien a Draco.

Harry le cogió la mano, sorprendido por su revelación. Así que los señores Malfoy también tenían algo de corazón y el valor para reconocer que no era tan malo como ellos habían creído. La señora Malfoy le soltó la mano con lentitud, se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación por la misma puerta por la que había dejado a Lucius; Harry entendió ese gesto como una despedida y también giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Tenía trabajo que hacer y gente a la que visitar. Harry se puso su capa de viaje y salió de la mansión por la puerta principal. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, se fijó mientras miraba las puertas de hierro oscuro cerrarse tras de él. Fue como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo sumergido en el agua: el aire puro y libre corría por sus pulmones y Harry no tardó en aspirarlo con los ojos cerrados. Era simplemente perfecto.

Todos le reconocieron en el callejón Knocturn cuando llegó, apareciéndose. No era algo negativo, todo lo contrario en realidad: los mendigos y prostitutas se apartaban a su paso. Tenía la capucha bien calada en la cabeza, de forma que lo único que veían los pobres diablos era el brillo metálico de sus gafas.

Harry agradeció entonces el haber caído en Borgin & Burkes a los doce años. Recordaba la tienda y recordaba cómo llegar. Entró dentro de la sucia tienda cuando el sol empezaba a morir en el oeste, sus últimos rayos dándole un tono crepuscular a la tarde fría. No había nadie dentro. Cuando abrió la puerta, sonó una campanilla metálica encima de él, avisando de un nuevo cliente. Harry sonrió: así no tendría que llamar a Borgin él mismo.

—Buenas tardes, señor —Borgin se quedó de piedra, parado en el marco de la puerta que daba a un almacén pequeño. La sonrisa estaba congelada en su rostro, que empezó a palidecer. —Buenas tardes. —repitió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Borgin. —la voz suave de Harry le hizo temblequear un poco. Sus dedos se movían en gestos nerviosos. —Quería reservar su armario desvanecedor. —Harry señaló cuidadosamente al gran armario que había al fondo de la tienda. Se cuidó mucho de que no se vieran sus manos para aterrorizar aún más a Borgin.

—S-sí, señor. —murmuró Borgin.

Harry decidió que era el momento adecuado para darle la vuelta al pequeño cartel que había en la puerta de entrada que señalaba que el establecimiento estaba abierto. Sacó la varita y Borgin se encogió un poco, balbuceando incoherencias y súplicas. Harry la agitó y las cortinas del escaparate se cerraron, dejándolos completamente a oscuras. Otro pase de varita más y la única vela que había en la habitación, en el mostrador, se encendió sola.

Borgin le miró: tenía el labio sudoroso y los ojos asustados. Harry se quitó la capucha, revelándose. Borgin dejó escapar un grito asustado y Harry sonrió suavemente. Como bien le había aconsejado Severus en su momento, ese teatrillo que estaba haciendo resultaba gloriosamente gratificante. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que le quedaba mucho camino por andar: estaba pensando en cada gesto que hacía para que no se fuera todo al garete.

—¿Sabes quién soy, Borgin? —preguntó Harry. Borgin asintió. —¿Sabes a quién sirvo? —un nuevo cabeceo. Harry asintió lentamente, satisfecho. —En ese caso, harás bien en guardar el armario desvanecedor en perfecto estado.

—S-sí, señor Potter. Su Maestro no escuchará ninguna queja sobre el estado del armario, señor. —Harry dejó en sus labios una media sonrisa despreciativa. En su interior, quería agradecerle que guardara bien el armario, pero entonces habría tirado su actuación por la ventana.

—Tengo un armario desvanecedor y me gustaría arreglarlo. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso? —preguntó. Aquella era la parte más importante.

—T-tan sólo tráigalo y yo lo arreglaré sin demora.

—No. —Borgin se encogió ante la negativa tajante de Harry. —El armario no puede venir aquí ni tú puedes acercarte a él. —le explicó.

—En ese caso, si me dice lo que le sucede, podré ayudarle.

Fue una suerte que Harry supiera todos los detalles del armario desvanecedor. Sin embargo, le costó media hora de su tiempo el tener una solución al problema, y aún así, según Borgin, podía no solucionarse. Harry se aseguró de grabar cada palabra en su mente para transcribirla en una carta a Draco.

Ya era de noche cuando salió de la tienda de Borgin & Burkes. La mayoría de los vagabundos se habían marchado, no sabía si a su casa o a otro sitio. Tampoco le importó demasiado: ya tenía lo que quería. Harry miró una última vez atrás, a la tienda que había dejado, y se desapareció.

Guardó las apariencias hasta llegar a sus habitaciones: entonces corrió a su cuarto, cogió pluma y pergamino y empezó a escribir todo lo que Borgin le había dicho. Remató la firma con un _'Fénix'_ y envió la lechuza parda a Hogwarts, a la espera de que Draco le dijera si había funcionado o no lo que Borgin había dicho.

Sin embargo, la Navidad estaba tan cerca que Harry dudaba que Draco pudiera probar el arreglo de Borgin antes de venir a la mansión por Nochebuena. De cualquier forma, Harry miró cada mañana en busca de la lechuza parda, esperando una respuesta que no llegó.

Harry pensó por un momento en parar. Ya había conseguido lo que se proponía, salir de la mansión para ayudar a Draco. Y ya era bastante poderoso, pensó Harry con regocijo. ¿Debía dejar de lado su entrenamiento, aunque fuera por una temporada? Se había esforzado tanto que creía que quizás unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal. Por ejemplo, unas navidades.

Harry no consiguió el regalo que había pensado inicialmente para Draco. Quería regalarle algo que le protegiera, pero como sólo había podido salir de la Mansión para hablar con Borgin, no había podido comprar nada. Por suerte, pensó Harry, todavía podía regalarle algo que se asemejara a la idea inicial: un objeto imbuido en magia defensiva podría protegerle de algún hechizo que pretendiera dañarle.

No fue difícil conseguir un libro que hablara acerca de imbuir objetos en magia, ni tampoco lo fue el escoger el encantamiento que deseaba realizar. Pensó en varios objetos que encantar, descartando la mayoría porque Harry quería que fuera algo como un abalorio o una ropa de vestir que Draco pudiera llevar siempre. Al final, escogió una pulsera de cuentas: era discreta y las cuentas pequeñas, de forma que lo horriblemente feo de la forma quedaba disimulado.

Después, Harry encantó con hechizos protectores todas y cada una de las cuentas. Quien dijera que sólo los Slytherins eran astutos, estaba muy equivocado: lo normal habría sido encantar la pulsera entera, pero al ir cuenta por cuenta, el abalorio tendría mucho más poder mágico. El regalo lo envolvió en papel azul cielo; sabía que así resaltaría sobre el resto de regalos.

Harry no supo qué regalarles a sus padres. Lo único que se le venía a la cabeza eran más objetos encantados para que los protegieran, pero si aquello podía impresionar a Draco, que todavía no había visto demasiado mundo en cuanto a objetos encantados, a sus padres los dejaría fríos, helados. No era apropiado para ellos, pensó Harry, descartando esa idea.

Al final, Harry les escribió una felicitación navideña. No era algo del otro mundo, pero había puesto todo su empeño en conseguir que se viera apropiada. Por suerte, sus padres no eran exigentes en cuanto a regalos y no le mirarían como si hubiera salido de un sanatorio mental.

Harry no encontró a otras personas a las que debiera regalarles el más mínimo obsequio por navidad. No estaría bien mandarle una felicitación navideña a los señores Malfoy, mucho menos a Bellatrix o el Señor Oscuro. Y ahí se acababa su lista de personas con las que se trataba regularmente, lo cual decía muy poco de Harry.

Draco llegó a la Mansión la mañana antes de Nochebuena. Estaba mucho más pálido que cuando se había ido, y mucho más cansado. Pasó lo que quedaba de día con sus padres, recogidos en las habitaciones de los Malfoy, y Harry ni siquiera obtuvo una oportunidad para saludarle. Por suerte, había podido verlo de lejos mientras llegaba a la Mansión.

Todo había cambiado entre Draco y Harry, y los dos se daban cuenta de ello. Por culpa de ese trabajo que el Lord le había encargado a Draco, ellos dos se habían distanciado fuertemente ante la ausencia de cartas entre los dos. Sin embargo, Harry no se lo reprochaba a Draco, ni su distanciamiento progresivo ni que Draco se hubiera ido a pasar el día con su familia sin saludarle siquiera. Le dolía, pero no porque Draco le dejase de lado, sino porque sabía el martirio que debía de haber pasado con todo el estrés y preocupación por su padre.

Esa noche, Severus no acudió a la cena, ni apareció por la Mansión al día siguiente, cuando se repartieron los regalos. James parecía muy, muy triste, y Harry se sentía desanimado. Sin embargo, y aunque debía ser para que la abrieran sus padres juntos, Harry le dio a James la postal navideña escrita desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Oh, Harry, no tenías por qué. —le agradeció James en seguida al ver el sobre que le tendía su primogénito. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas por los nervios y lo leyó. En cuanto sus ojos recorrieron la última línea _Os quiere, Harry_ , James le apretó entre los brazos. Tenía los ojos brillantes. —¡Muchas gracias, Harry! Me hace mucha ilusión, y sé que a Severus también le gustará mucho tu regalo cuando lo vea.

—Yo esperaba que él estuviera aquí hoy. —murmuró Harry. James se despegó de su lado, mirándolo con aflicción.

—Dumbledore lo ha obligado a quedarse. Si el Lord lo hubiera llamado, Severus se habría quedado, pero sin llamada… No hay forma de escaquearse. Él también quería pasar la Navidad aquí, en casa. —Harry tragó saliva copiosamente. Sí, él también sentía que ése era su hogar ahora. —Bueno, ahora tu regalo. Toma, ábrelo.

James le dio un paquete cuadrado y blando. Parecía una prenda de vestir, pensó. Estaba envuelto en papel amarillo y morado, muy brillante y suave. Harry lo abrió con delicadeza, descubriendo un suéter de algodón azul y amarillo. Azuzado por James, Harry se lo probó: le quedaba un poco grande, pero con un poco de magia se encogió y quedó de su talla.

Los elfos domésticos habían hecho chocolate caliente para ellos, así que terminaron la mañana sentados frente al fuego crepitante y bebiendo un dulce chocolate. Los envoltorios de los regalos estaban todavía en el suelo, hechos un rebullo.

* * *

 **Nota: la Navidad ha llegado, por fin XD  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	5. Regalos de navidad y preocupaciones

**Capítulo 5**

Harry fue a ver a Draco por la tarde. Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el regalo en su bolsillo era palpado cada pocos segundos, comprobando que continuaba allí. Los pasillos estaban desérticos y oscuros, como siempre, pero a Harry le dio la sensación de que había tardado el doble de tiempo en hacer el recorrido habitual. Llamó a la puerta, frenando su indecisión y nerviosismo. La señora Malfoy le abrió, primero una rendija para ver de quién se trataba y después le dejó pasar.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. Feliz Navidad. —la señora Malfoy se había vuelto mucho más amable y cálida desde que Harry arribara a la Mansión con su marido al lado.

—Feliz Navidad, señora Malfoy. —le devolvió la felicitación Harry. En la salita de estar, frente al fuego, se encontraban Draco y su padre. Hablaban en susurros. —Feliz Navidad a usted también, señor Malfoy.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco, levantándose del sofá. Se acercó a Harry a velocidad vertiginosa y le abrazó con fuerza. Susurró en su oído, —Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco. —murmuró Harry.

—Ven, vamos a mi dormitorio. Tengo tu regalo allí. —le comandó Draco hacia su cuarto.

Su dormitorio seguía igual que la última vez que Harry lo había visto, con la honrosa excepción del baúl a los pies de la cama. Draco le hizo señas para que se sentara en el borde de la cama mientras él cerraba la puerta y revolvía en el baúl. Sacó su regalo, que parecía un libro envuelto en papel dorado, y se sentó a su lado.

—Una cosa antes de darnos los regalos, Harry. —el moreno lo miró atentamente. Draco ladeó la cabeza y preguntó, —¿Qué somos tú y yo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que no parecemos pareja. Quiero decir, las parejas se cartean con más frecuencia. —Harry quiso protestar. —Ya lo sé, no es culpa tuya, Harry, no te estoy echando la culpa. Es – es cosa de los dos: yo he estado muy ocupado con la tarea del Lord, y tú has estado entrenando muy duro para poder ayudarme. Eso está bien. Sólo que siento que deberíamos dejar la relación que teníamos antes aparcada – por ahora, claro.

—Cuando nos podamos dedicar el uno al otro la retomaremos, ¿no? —Harry se sentía muy inseguro. Aquello, si funcionaba bien, era lo mejor que podían hacer: Harry no quería tener que escribirle a Draco sólo porque estaba obligado a ello; Harry quería el tiempo necesario para volverse más fuerte y poder proteger a todos los que quería… Y continuar en una relación con Draco no le dejaría avanzar.

—Sólo si queremos. —se quedaron en silencio un momento. —Creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto, Harry. No quiero que las cosas salgan mal: esto es muy importante para mí.

—Y también lo es para mí. Quiero – quiero poder protegerte de _ellos_ , Draco.

—Lo sé. —Draco juntó su cara con la de Harry. Tenía una sonrisa cansada en los labios.

—Al menos, ¿mereció la pena?, ¿lo que dijo Borgin te ayudó en algo?

—Todavía no he terminado de repararlo. Que sepas que es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. —Draco le sacó la punta de la lengua. Se besaron con suavidad; Harry sabía que ése sería su último beso por el momento. No podían no ser pareja y besarse a la vez. Ese beso le supo a poco a Harry, pero no se quejó cuando Draco despegó sus labios de los suyos sin aliento. Se sonrieron y después Harry lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

—¡Los regalos! —exclamó. Recogió su presente del regazo y se lo tendió a Draco. Lo abrió con poco cuidado, queriendo saber qué era en seguida, y cuando vio la pulsera de cuentas, se quedó con la cara desencajada. —Esa es mi promesa de siempre protegerte, Draco. Cada cuenta está encantada para que te proteja llegado el momento.

—¿Y no encontraste algo más discreto? Esto es demasiado vistoso. —Harry le sonrió sin vergüenza y Draco se colocó la pulsera en la muñeca. Las cuentas de color perla brillaron, despidiendo luces blancas por un momento, y después volvió a ser una pulsera normal. Draco la tocó con cuidado, —No me la quitaré jamás.

Luego, le tendió su propio regalo, algo incómodo. Draco balbuceó acerca de que no era tan bueno como el que Harry le había hecho, pero el chico moreno lo desestimó en seguida, viendo lo que había en su interior: como había supuesto, era un libro. Pero no era un libro normal, aquel era un libro de magia defensiva que no se paraba a pensar si lo que había escrito era o no magia negra. El resto de la tarde fue algo incómoda: Harry quería besar a Draco por haberle hecho tal regalo, pero no podía porque no eran pareja. Draco también parecía ansioso por abrazarle de forma íntima, no como simples amigos o incluso mejores amigos.

Cuando Harry volvió a sus habitaciones con la intención de leer el libro de Draco, James continuaba su lectura del Profeta. Harry no se molestó en mirar los titulares siquiera: seguro que seguía siendo la misma basura de siempre. Apenas hablaron: Harry estaba irritable debido a su ruptura con Draco… Si es que podía llamarla así. Le había beneficiado, sí, y sabía que Draco no le engañaría con otros, pero aún así se sentía mal por ello.

Draco pasó lo que quedaba de vacaciones de Navidad con sus padres. Harry fue a visitarlo un par de veces, y a veces Nott también acudía, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaba Draco a solas con sus padres. Severus no se dejó ver en lo que quedaba de Navidad, aunque mandó una pequeña nota deseándoles Feliz Navidad e informándoles de que no podría acudir a la Mansión. El resto de las vacaciones fueron tranquilas y silenciosas, y Harry cumplió con lo que se había prometido: aunque se leyó el libro de Draco entero, no tocó su varita para practicar en ese tiempo.

La vuelta a la rutina fue más dura de lo que Harry había pensado. Ahora tenía acceso al jardín exterior trasero, donde estaban las rosas, y utilizaba el balcón donde había hablado antaño con Lucius Malfoy como lugar para escapar de la presión. Sus pesadillas acerca de la muerte de Draco le seguían atormentando, y la presión por aprender más y volverse más fuerte empezaba a poderle. Draco tendría el armario arreglado para finales de mayo, había calculado, y para entonces, Harry tenía que ser capaz de estar preparado para protegerlo del mundo entero.

—Harry, te estás sobrepasando. —le regañó James. Era marzo y aunque los días empezaban a ser algo más calurosos, las noches seguían siendo frías y desapacibles.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

—Tienes que descansar, hijo, o te acabarás desmayando en el momento más inoportuno. —Harry bufó e intentó llegar a su cuarto para ducharse. James se lo impidió de nuevo. —¿Qué te preocupa?

—Nada. —dijo rápida y automáticamente Harry. James insistió y después de unos cuantos intentos, Harry empezó a contarle. —Es Draco. Para junio como muy tarde tendrá el armario desvanecedor arreglado y entraremos en Hogwarts. Me – me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle, que yo no pueda estar ahí, a su lado protegiéndole, que… Que se muera delante de mí, sin poder hacer nada.

—Eso no pasará, Harry. Eres fuerte, pero no sólo estás tú: si el Lord tiene que mandar a alguien a Hogwarts, los primeros en ir serán sus mejores mortífagos, y seguro que la primera es Bellatrix sí o sí. Ella también estará ahí para que todo salga bien, para protegerle. —intentó convencerle su padre. Harry asintió con la cabeza: había pensado en eso mucho tiempo, tanto que casi sabía a ciencia cierta quién iría a Hogwarts a pelear.

—Lo sé. Suena estúpido, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. Estás preocupado por Draco, es normal que pienses esas cosas.

Harry pensó por un momento en contarle a su padre sus pesadillas recurrentes donde Draco moría. Estaba seguro de que no era una visión del futuro ni una profecía ni cualquier otra cosa más que una pesadilla; sin embargo, Harry sentía la necesidad de contársela a alguien. Estaba abriendo la boca cuando la chimenea frente a ellos chisporroteó. Una llama verde iluminó la estancia y Severus apareció frente a sus ojos: se le veía algo cansado, pero inusitadamente feliz.

—Buenas tardes. —les saludó. Se espolsó la túnica negra con elegancia y le dio un casto beso a James. Luego, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry, en una especie de abrazo. —Tengo que ir a informar al Lord, pero estaré aquí para la cena.

Luego, se fue con la misma prisa con la que había entrado. James se quedó mirando la puerta con un puchero de tristeza pero en seguida achuchó a Harry para que se fuera a duchar mientras él arreglaba la sala de estar. El adolescente se dio cuenta en seguida de que James parecía haber vuelto a la vida con la llegada de Severus. Antes estaba más apático, aunque Harry no se había preocupado mucho en verlo.

La cena resultó deliciosa. James había pedido comida especial para esa velada especial, donde en seguida Harry empezó a contar todo lo que le había pasado en esos meses últimos – era la primera vez que Severus venía a la Mansión desde antes de Navidad, - incluidos los regalos de Navidad y su escapada al callejón Knocturn. James, por su parte, le preguntaba a Severus acerca de la vida fuera de la Mansión, de lo que había pasado y de lo que no. Harry en seguida se vio atraído a la conversación, queriendo saber cómo estaba Draco.

—Draco está bien, Harry. —le aseguró Severus. —Dumbledore cree que se comporta raro porque Crabbe y Goyle, sus eternos guardaespaldas, le han dado la espalda, nunca mejor dicho, pero la verdad es que le da igual lo que piensen los dos gorilas, así que no está afectado por eso.

—Pero, ¿no sospechan nada? —se quiso asegurar Harry.

—No, absolutamente nada. Nadie espera que Draco tenga una misión del Señor Tenebroso que llevar a cabo, ¿sabes? A fin de cuentas, es un crío. —ironizó. —Le estoy vigilando para que no se le descubra, Harry. Tranquilízate.

Aún así, las palabras de Severus tampoco lograron rebajar la tensión de Harry. Él pensaba que era muy arriesgado, fuera como fuere, y que no debía haber dejado a Draco solo. Aunque, por otro lado, Nott lo sabía todo y estaba ayudándolo, pero eso no era suficiente consuelo. Entrenaría más, se dijo a sí mismo. Draco no moriría por su incompetencia.

* * *

 **Nota: Harry está muy preocupado por Draco, tanto que puede llegar a ser cansino XDDD Pero no es de menos, dada la misión que tiene Draco entre sus manos.**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	6. La escaramuza de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 6**

Como Harry esperaba, era final de mayo cuando Draco le mandó la carta diciéndole que el armario desvanecedor estaba listo para usarse. La Mansión bullía con toda la actividad reciente: Voldemort había redoblado sus ataques a villas muggles últimamente, impacientándose por lo lenta que era la reparación del armario. Harry había participado en algunos de los operativos, siempre bajo la supervisión de Bellatrix. Cuando se conoció la noticia de la reparación del armario, la Mansión prácticamente hirvió de ajetreo y actividad: la mayoría, aquellos mortífagos menos importantes y los carroñeros, no sabían qué pasaba; las personas como Bellatrix o Harry, que sí estaban enterados, pasaban el tiempo esperando la orden para ir a Hogwarts.

Harry terminó su entrenamiento en cuanto leyó la carta de Draco. No quería estar en mala forma cuando llegaran a Hogwarts, no quería fallar a Draco ni al Lord. Otros, sin embargo, empezaron a entrenar más duro todavía, inseguros de si participarían en el ataque o no, queriendo ganarse un puesto. Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort le dejaría ir; por eso se limitó a sonreír con satisfacción cuando sintió la Marca arder en su antebrazo izquierdo. El Lord Tenebroso los convocaba para empezar el ataque.

Harry salió en seguida de sus habitaciones, poniéndose la máscara de mortífago mientras caminaba hasta la sala de reuniones, donde el Lord los citaba. Por el camino se encontró a Bellatrix delante de él, y eso lo tranquilizó. Cuando llegó, se situó al lado de Bellatrix, en un silencioso círculo de mortífagos que culminaba con la presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Harry se fijó en el resto de caras de forma disimulada: estaban los tres Lestrange, Dolohov, Mulciber, los Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle y Gibbon.

—Se llevará a cabo hoy, a media noche. —ordenó Voldemort. —Vuestra tarea es acabar con tantas vidas como podáis: quiero a la Orden mermada. Sé que tiene aurores patrullando los pasillos y salidas: ellos también deben morir. Vuestro último fin es matar a Dumbledore. —el Lord recorrió la sala con los ojos. Al instante, todos sus mortífagos se arrodillaron, haciendo una profunda reverencia. Harry copió el movimiento también. —Entraréis por el armario desvanecedor de Borgin & Burkes. Id.

Todos hicieron otra reverencia y luego empezaron a marcharse. Harry sintió orgullo al ver que el resto de mortífagos y carroñeros se apartaba a un lado cuando su selecto grupo pasaba. Todos murmuraban, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar una sonrisa satisfecha. Iba detrás de Bellatrix, que por supuesto, iba la primera en el grupo. Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange les flanqueaban a ambos lados; detrás de ellos andaban los Carrow, Crabbe, Goyle y Gibbon. Cerrando la marcha iban Dolohov y Mulciber.

Desaparecieron en los límites de la finca, en dirección al callejón Knocturn. Aparecieron en una bocacalle discreta, cerca de la tienda de Borgin, y sólo un par de mendigos les vieron cruzar la calle y forzar su entrada dentro de la tienda. Estaba cerrada y las luces apagadas. No había nadie. Bellatrix le cogió de la túnica y le empujó hacia delante: ella sabía que Harry había ido a hablar hacía tiempo con Borgin, y por tanto, sabría donde estaba el armario que buscaban. Por suerte, el mueble mágico continuaba en el mismo lugar en que Borgin lo había tenido el año anterior, poco antes de Navidad.

—Crabbe, Goyle, vosotros seréis los primeros. —ordenó Bellatrix. Crabbe y Goyle se echaron atrás:

—¿Por qué nosotros?

—Porque alguien tiene que probarlo primero, idiota. —el resto rió. Crabbe señaló a Harry:

—¡Que lo pruebe Potter! Nadie le echará de menos si se muere. —Bellatrix le miró. El resto también le miraba, pero a Harry sólo le importaba lo que Bella pudiera decir.

—Se le echará de menos, Crabbe. Qué pena que a ti y a Goyle no.

Bellatrix empujó a Crabbe dentro del armario. Cerró la puerta con rapidez, pero aún se llegó a oír un medio grito de protesta antes de que desapareciera. Harry sonrió: ¡tenía más estatus que Crabbe y Goyle! Aunque tampoco era mucho decir, nadie apreciaba realmente al par de gorilas. Bella hizo amago de coger a Goyle, pero este accedió a entrar por su propio pie. Estaba pálido detrás de la máscara. Cuando desapareció con un pequeño sonido de aire moverse, Bellatrix hizo que los hermanos Carrow entraran. Después de ellos, fue Harry. Se metió en el armario, queriendo sentirse absolutamente seguro de que funcionaría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió una brisa moverse por sus tobillos. Desapareció de la tienda de Borgin & Burkes.

La puerta del armario se abrió con un chirrido irritante y Harry abrió los ojos con rapidez. La cara pálida y ojerosa de Draco le dio la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona pintada en la boca. Detrás de él, los mortífagos que habían ido los primeros miraban a su alrededor. Harry salió del armario y lo escuchó cerrarse de nuevo. Examinó la sala: ¿dónde estaban? No recordaba que hubiera una habitación tan grande y tan llena de objetos sin valor como esa en todo el colegio. Había pilas de sillas rotas y desvencijadas, altas estanterías con libros viejos y demás objetos rarísimos. Casi parecía una mini ciudad de objetos que la gente había querido esconder durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Harry. La puerta del armario se abrió y pasó Dolohov. Draco cerró la puerta de nuevo y le contestó:

—La Sala de los Menesteres. No nos pueden encontrar aquí. Es una habitación que sólo aparece si se tiene un deseo concreto. Está en el séptimo piso. —la puerta se abrió y apareció Mulciber.

—Perfecto entonces. Más cerca de Dumbledore. —rió Dolohov.

No volvieron a hablar. La puerta se abrió tres veces más, dejando pasar a Rabastan, Rodolphus y Bellatrix en ese orden. Después, se pararon unos segundos a mirar a su alrededor: ninguno de los experimentados mortífagos había visto esa sala en Hogwarts, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Draco habló, por fin:

—Si salimos por esa puerta, —señaló con el dedo una puerta pequeña y poco ornamentada. —saldremos al séptimo piso. Creo que conseguiremos un efecto sorpresa con la primera patrulla, pero se comunican con patronus y nos descubrirán en seguida.

—Entonces mejor darnos prisa. —observó Bellatrix. —Iremos hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Estará allí. Matad a todo el que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Una mirada de advertencia les fue dada a todos. En seguida salieron de la sala: primero los Carrow, después Crabbe y Goyle, los hermanos Lestrange, Bellatrix, Draco y Harry, y Dolohov y Mulciber los últimos. El camino al despacho del director fue corto, pero se encontraron con su primera patrulla nada más torcer la esquina. Incluso antes de que empezaran a lanzarse los hechizos, Harry había empezado a pensar que Dumbledore no moriría esa noche: el colegio se levantaría y tendrían que huir. Los Carrow, Crabbe y Goyle se encargaron de los tres aurores que había en el pasillo, pero no pudieron impedir que un débil patronus avisara al resto de los defensores.

Harry no conocía a ninguno de los tres muertos que yacían en el suelo. Draco se veía muy pálido: Harry recordó entonces que Draco no había vuelto a matar tras su primer operativo. No sabía si lo conseguiría hacer una segunda vez, si es que tenía la oportunidad de matar a Dumbledore. Casi habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando la voz de McGonagall resonó por los pasillos:

—Alumnos de Hogwarts, permanezcan en sus habitaciones. Que el resto de personal disponible acuda al séptimo piso. —los mortífagos miraron arriba: la voz de la subdirectora se propagaba por todo el castillo, rebotando por las paredes de piedra.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Crabbe. El anuncio se repitió tres o cuatro veces más y en seguida se empezaron a oír gritos y ruidos en los pisos inferiores.

Empezaron a correr como desesperados. Tenían que llegar a Dumbledore, o al menos ése era el plan inicial. Los Carrow no dejaban de soltar profanidades por la boca, aumentando aún más la tensión. Al pasar por la escalera principal, se encontraron con todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que estaban en el colegio. Harry reconoció a Lupin y a Sirius, entre otros. Por suerte, no estaba Moody.

Como si fuera la guinda del pastel, Dumbledore y McGonagall aparecieron delante de ellos. Estaban atrapados entre los miembros de la Orden y Dumbledore y McGonagall. Crabbe, Goyle y los Carrow los protegieron por un lado de la Orden, mientras los Lestrange, Mulciber, Dolohov y Harry trataban de conseguir una oportunidad para que Draco matara a Dumbledore.

—Harry, Mulciber, Dolohov, ocupaos de McGonagall. —ordenó Bellatrix. —Nosotros iremos a por Dumbledore.

McGonagall podía ser opacada por la brillante aura de Dumbledore, pero no dejaba de ser una formidable luchadora, pensó Harry. Entre los tres, siendo Mulciber y Dolohov dos excelentes duelistas, no podían hacerla retroceder más de dos pasos. Sus transformaciones y las estatuas y armaduras que cobraban vida a su señal hacían que fuera más difícil pelear; y Dumbledore a su lado con todo su despliegue de magia lo hacía aún más complicado. Harry lanzó la maldición asesina a una de sus armaduras, que se resquebrajó y cayó al suelo, rota e incapaz de levantarse. Aprovechó el momento para mirar a Draco, que estaba asustado, y a los otros luchadores, que contenían a duras penas al resto de la Orden.

—Tenemos que retirarnos. —dijo Harry. Bellatrix frunció el ceño, lanzando dos maldiciones más a Dumbledore, y negó con la cabeza.

Entonces, Severus apareció desde detrás de los miembros de la Orden. Crabbe salió disparado al suelo gracias a un hechizo resbaladizo de una auror de pelo rosa a la que llamaron Tonks. Severus se adelantó y por un momento, las caras de los profesores y luchadores de la Luz se quedaron blancas y desencajadas. Draco aprovechó el momento para lanzar algo que tenía dentro del bolsillo y un espeso humo negro envolvió a los miembros de la Orden. Harry los oyó toser y llamarse los unos a los otros, pero no los pudo ver. Severus en seguida se unió a la batalla contra Dumbledore, que parecía mucho más rabioso que antes.

—¡Retirada! —gritó Bellatrix en seguida. Sin embargo, nadie se movió a su señal: estaban atrapados y no sabían adónde ir.

Rabastan lanzó un _bombarda máxima_ a la pared que había al lado de McGonagall, que daba al exterior del castillo. Severus aprovechó la ocasión para lanzar un _avada kedavra_ hacia Dumbledore mientras saltaba por el hueco de la pared. Todo pasó muy rápido: la pared reventó, saltando las piedras por todos lados y cubriéndolos de humo blanco y porquería; la maldición asesina cruzó el aire y desapareció en la polvareda. Se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo caer al suelo y entonces, Bellatrix lo cogió del cuello y lo lanzó al abismo.

Harry gritó: ¿por qué lo había tirado por el agujero de la pared? Delante de él podía ver la cabellera plateada de Draco y la larga capa de su padre. El suelo se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara cuando empezó a disminuir la velocidad poco a poco. Cuando tocó el suelo, Harry era ligero como una pluma. Miró hacia arriba, impresionado: todos los mortífagos se habían tirado por la ventana y caían indoloramente al suelo.

Severus lo cogió de la pechera de la túnica y empezó a correr hacia las puertas del colegio. Llevaba a Draco cogido por la manga en la otra mano. Harry miró hacia atrás: los Carrow les seguían, y detrás de ellos iban los tres Lestrange, Mulciber y Dolohov.

Los primeros miembros de la Orden empezaban a tirarse por el agujero en la pared, siguiendo el ejemplo de los mortífagos, cuando Harry se desapareció en las lindes del castillo. La cara de Draco se deformó, todo se hizo un remolino de colores, y finalmente, la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Escondida en la noche, la Mansión les abrió las puertas a los mortífagos.

Todos llegaron a la Mansión en cuestión de segundos. Bellatrix estaba muy enfadada, Crabbe magullado y los Carrow algo agitados. Bellatrix se adelantó al resto y entró en la Mansión la primera, acudiendo directamente al Lord. El resto, se quedaron un momento de pie, sacudidos por la agitación del momento. Después, Severus les ordenó:

—Vosotros dos, id a las habitaciones.

Después, Severus se introdujo en la Mansión siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de Bellatrix. Harry alcanzó a oír un grito frustrado de la mujer cuando se dio cuenta de quién lo seguía. Cogió a Draco del brazo y se lo llevó a las habitaciones, como su padre había dicho. El resto de la comitiva pareció obedecer las órdenes que Severus no les había dado, y también entraron, dirigiéndose a los pisos superiores, donde estaban los dormitorios. Todos parecían muy cansados, y Harry se dio cuenta entonces, cuando la adrenalina abandonaba su sistema, de lo agotado que estaba él también.

* * *

 **Nota: Ugh, qué batalla. A saber qué ha pasado exactamente en esa pelea encarnizada XD  
**


	7. Reencuentros

**Capítulo 7**

Todo fue de mal en peor tras esa fatídica noche. Que Dumbledore no muriera como el Señor Tenebroso quería no pareció ser un duro golpe para él, sobre todo al enterarse al día siguiente en el Profeta de la muerte de la profesora McGonagall. Draco continuaba algo agitado por lo desastroso que había salido el plan, y temía que el Lord se enfadara con su familia por eso mismo.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba… Feliz. Sabía por Severus que el Lord no iba a hacer nada en contra de los Malfoy, y por primera vez en su vida, sus padres estaban con él viviendo en la misma casa y sin tener que irse y fingir o arriesgar el pellejo en alguna misión. Como Severus se había descubierto a sí mismo la noche del ataque, no iba a volver con Dumbledore, y eso le hacía feliz.

Sin embargo, no todo eran buenas noticias. El Lord no estaba muy feliz de haber dejado el castillo más o menos intacto tras el ataque, aunque se había destruido una pared, y un día antes de que terminara el curso en Hogwarts (ese año habían adelantado la fecha de fin de curso debido a las condiciones especiales) los mortífagos empezaron el asedio. Harry los vio reunidos en el vestíbulo de la Mansión, a plena luz del día. En seguida, preguntó:

—¿Qué está pasando? —James, a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Van a atacar Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿A plena luz del día? —preguntó Harry. Al Lord se le había ido la cabeza, seguro.

—Pues sí. El Señor Tenebroso lleva todo el año trabajando para hacerse con el Ministerio, y si lees el Profeta vespertino, sabrás que ya lo ha conseguido. El Ministro está muerto y el Profeta empezará a partir de mañana a tapar todo lo que tenga que ver con Él.

Caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, dejando a los nerviosos mortífagos en el vestíbulo. El tono de disgusto en la voz de su padre sorprendió a Harry. Cuando llegaron, habló con libertad:

—No pareces muy contento.

—Oh, bueno… No sé si estarlo. —le confesó. —Quiero decir, a Él no le importa destruir el castillo, pero no creo que sea lo correcto. Aunque, claro, al tener al ministerio en la palma de su mano, podremos movernos con más libertad. Incluso es posible que pueda salir de la Mansión. —dijo eso último con esperanza.

—Quizás podamos cambiarnos de casa y mudarnos de la Mansión. —añadió Harry.

Salir de la Mansión era para Harry algo bueno y malo a la vez. Por un lado, allí no se sentía verdaderamente en casa: estaban todos los mortífagos pululando, así como el Señor Oscuro, y no podía salir a los pasillos en pijama, por ejemplo. Por otro lado, sin embargo… Perdería oportunidades de entrenar y estaría más lejos de los libros que leía.

—Eso estaría bien, Harry. —murmuró James.

Esa misma tarde se puso en marcha el plan. La edición vespertina del Profeta llegó cargada con la noticia del ministro muerto en circunstancias desconocidas y el alzamiento de Pius Thicknesse, un mago sangre pura que ya había declarado ante la prensa cambios en el ministerio. Apenas había empezado a leer la noticia cuando los ruidos llegaron desde fuera de sus habitaciones. Los carroñeros habían empezado a partir hacia Hogwarts para el ataque, y los mortífagos que participaban (que era una amplia mayoría, con la excepción de los realmente importantes para Voldemort) estaban preparados para seguir a los primeros.

Y entonces, mientras Harry veía a los carroñeros y mortífagos desaparecer en el vestíbulo de la Mansión con crujidos y detonaciones suaves, las puertas de la calle se abrieron. Harry se estiró, queriendo ver a los que entraban, y luego sonrió: Theodore y Blaise, con sus baúles arrastrándose tras ellos, entraron. Crabbe y Goyle iban detrás de ellos, con sus propios baúles. Harry levantó una mano, saludándoles desde arriba, y Theo y Blaise le devolvieron el saludo.

—Hola, Harry. —saludó Theo más educadamente tras subir las escaleras. Blaise le palmeó el hombro.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿No deberías seguir en Hogwarts?

—Era peligroso por, ya sabes, el ataque. —Blaise rodó los ojos. —La mayoría de los hijos de mortífagos se ha ido ya, y no me extrañaría que evacuaran el castillo realmente rápido.

—¿Y Draco? —habló Theo de nuevo, cambiando de tema. Harry señaló el pasillo detrás de él.

—Está con sus padres. Se encuentra bastante… Agitado por lo mal que salió todo. —Theo le lanzó una mirada larga, y Harry continuó, guiándolos hacia los Malfoy. —El Lord no va a tomar represalias contra los Malfoy, pero podría cambiar de idea en cualquier momento. Aunque no creo que lo haga… Lucius es importante para él.

—¿Es tan importante como para perdonar semejante fallo? —se sorprendió Blaise.

—Está en su Círculo Interno.

—Debe de ser… Importante. ¿Tu padre también está? —continuó preguntando. Doblaron la esquina.

—Sí. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

—Estaba pensando en… Entrar en los mortífagos. Pero de momento no puedo. —Harry alzó las cejas, preguntándole silenciosamente la razón. —Mi madre está enferma y no sé cuánto tiempo le llevará recuperarse. No quiero entrar en los mortífagos mientras ella está mal: tengo que cuidarla.

—La familia va primero, por supuesto. —asintió Theo. Harry cabeceó, sin mirarlos.

Habían llegado a su destino. Harry llamó un par de veces a la puerta y abrió: los señores Malfoy estaban en la salita de estar, leyendo un libro y el periódico del día. La señora Malfoy les indicó con una mano la habitación de Draco antes de retomar su lectura y los tres jóvenes pasaron a ella, en silencio. Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba, y parecía muy pensativo y atormentado.

—Hola, Draco. —le saludaron al unísono Theo y Blaise. Draco, que no se había percatado de que había gente en su habitación, dio un salto y les miró, entre asustado y emocionado.

—¿Cuándo habéis entrado? Da igual, ¿estáis bien? —se desestimó su propia pregunta.

—Claro que estamos bien, idiota. —le gruñó Theo. Se sentó en un lado de la cama. Draco se había incorporado del susto. —¿Y tú?

—Bien. —Draco le lanzó una mirada a Theo y añadió, —Idiota.

—¡Fantástico! Si ya empiezas a insultar a la gente, es que estás mejor que bien. —rió Harry. Draco intentó darle una patada, pero no llegó desde la cama. Blaise se cubrió la boca, tapando su sonrisa. —Venga, vamos a pedir algo de comida y seguimos hablando.

La propuesta de Harry fue secundada por los otros tres, y pronto tenían a un elfo doméstico sirviéndoles unos aperitivos en la habitación de Draco. Habían cerrado la puerta porque a los señores Malfoy no les agradaba el ruido innecesario, menos las conversaciones estúpidas de adolescentes, como ellos habían remarcado alguna que otra vez. En seguida, Theo y Blaise empezaron a contar lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts después del ataque de los mortífagos:

—No pasó nada realmente especial. Repararon el boquete en la pared que hicisteis en vuestra magnífica huida, y a la mañana siguiente, Dumbledore dio un discurso muy largo en honor a McGonagall. —resolvió Theo sin mucho afán. Blaise continuó:

—También adelantaron el día de fin de curso y nos dejaron sin clases hasta entonces como luto. Incluso hubo un día en que se fueron a enterrar a McGonagall, aunque no la dejaron en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo estaba rabiando acerca de la brecha en la seguridad del castillo…

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué seguridad hay? —preguntó Harry. Theo le respondió:

—Más que antes. Han redoblado el número de aurores y patrullas por el castillo y los terrenos, aunque tras lo de esta tarde… Seguro que se van todos oficialmente.

—Todo esto es culpa mía. —se quejó Draco, algo atormentado. —Que el castillo vaya a ser atacado…

—A mí tampoco me hace gracia, Draco. —le consoló Harry. —Si pudieran tan sólo matar a Dumbledore y los suyos y dejar el castillo intacto, me gustaría muchísimo más el plan. Pero no es culpa tuya, estoy seguro de que el Lord lo habría hecho sea como fuere que se desarrollara la misión.

Draco suspiró e hizo un ruidito ambiguo con la boca. Blaise se movió un poco en su sitio y finalmente se despidió:

—Creo que me voy a ir ya. Tengo que ver cómo está mi madre. —se disculpó.

Blaise se fue con su baúl de Hogwarts encogido en el bolsillo, y Draco y Theo intercambiaron miradas, como si supieran algo que Harry no sabía. Le escucharon despedirse educadamente de los señores Malfoy e irse por la red flú a su casa, en la que Harry no había estado nunca. Después, se quedaron un segundo en silencio, antes de que Harry preguntara, mosqueado:

—¿A qué vienen esas miraditas?

—Tranquilo, no te estoy robando a tu novio, gafotas. —rió Theo. Harry alcanzó a darle una patada amistosa en la cadera antes de tumbarse en el suelo. Llevaban rato sentados en círculo en el suelo, y con la ida de Blaise, había más sitio para estirarse.

—Lleva ya un tiempo raro. Va por… Fases, o algo así. Un día lo pasa contigo, se porta como siempre, y al día siguiente no lo ves, y si lo ves, tiene un humor de perros. —comentó Draco.

—¿Le contasteis al final la misión? —preguntó Harry. Draco y Theo negaron con la cabeza. —Igual está algo enfadado porque no confiasteis en él. —Draco y Theo bufaron, negando de nuevo.

—Él no sabe que yo lo sabía. —explicó Theo. —Y no ha hecho ningún intento de insultar a Draco cuando él no estaba, así que no creo que esté enfadado.

—Deberíamos dejarle estar. Su madre está enferma, y no sabemos qué tan grave es. Podría… Estar agonizando en su lecho de muerte. —terminó la conversación Draco.

—De acuerdo, no más hablar de Blaise. —aceptó Harry. —¿Os quedareis mucho tiempo en la Mansión, chicos?

Draco y Theodore sonrieron al unísono. Harry iba a verlos hasta en la sopa.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Toma reencuentro! Bueno, ya sabemos por fin qué pasó en el ataque a Hogwarts, y peor todavía, ahora van a asediarlo. Voldemort está siendo bastante arrogante, dejándose ver a plena luz del día, pero claro, ya tiene al Ministerio en sus manos y Hogwarts no va a caer realmente mientras esté Dumbledore. Si Voldemort mete a toda su tropa en los terrenos de Hogwarts, la influencia de Dumbledore se verá mermada, y ahora mismo, el Señor Oscuro tiene todas las de ganar XD**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	8. Recuperándote

**Capítulo 8**

La vida de Harry pareció establecerse en una rutina temporalmente durante el primer mes que pasó Draco en la mansión: el miedo a las represalias parecía haberse ido por fin del joven rubio y empezaba a mostrarse igual de abierto y confiado que siempre. Ellos no habían vuelto a hablar de su relación, aunque Harry realmente quería retomarla, pero se sentía muy inseguro. Tanto tiempo alejados podría haber hecho a Draco cambiar de opinión, conocer a otras personas más interesantes o simplemente haber enfriado sus sentimientos hacia Harry.

Y Harry ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Todo sonaba ridículamente casual y jocoso en su mente, y aunque se decía cada día que le preguntaría a Draco la próxima vez que lo viera, no era capaz de cumplir esa promesa, a pesar de que lo veía diariamente. Theo, Draco y Harry solían pasar el rato en las habitaciones de Nott – su padre apenas aparecía por la mansión, dado que vivía en otro lado –, ocasionalmente acompañados por Blaise, que iba y venía de la mansión con una rapidez pasmosa.

Harry dejaba que Blaise fuera y viniera, revoloteando a su alrededor como una mosca extraña y ambigua. Le daba un poco de pena, a decir verdad: lo que sea que le pasara a su madre, debía de ser suficientemente grave como para que Blaise tuviera esas subidas y bajadas. Si algo le llegara a pasar a sus padres, Harry seguramente se encontraría igual de mal que Blaise… O peor.

De los tres jóvenes que Harry más frecuentaba, Theo era con el que más cómodo se sentía en esos momentos. No conocía tanto a Blaise como para considerarlo un buen amigo, y Harry sentía tensión entre Draco y él, además de los remordimientos por no poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Theo había probado con creces ser un gran amigo: era callado y discreto frente a otras personas, pero resultaba mordaz – en el buen sentido de la palabra – en sus comentarios jocosos cuando estaban a solas el grupo de amigos.

—Señor Potter, le veo preocupado. —le dijo Nott cuando se encontraron a solas en el balcón que daba al jardín de rosas de la mansión (Harry se lo había mostrado hacía tiempo). Harry se sobresaltó, alejándose de la barandilla.

—¡Theo! Podrías avisar de que venías en vez de escabullirte entre las sombras. —se quejó.

—Tampoco es que haya venido sigilosamente, ¿sabes? —Theo apoyó la cadera contra la barandilla, de espaldas al jardín y sus maravillosas vistas. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Querías algo? — preguntó Harry finalmente, incómodo. Nott tenía una mirada particular: parecía como si te analizara por completo. A Harry no le gustaba mucho esa mirada.

—¿Quieres a Draco?

—Cla – claro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le dices nada? O, ¿no le quieres de esa forma?

—No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? —le reprochó Harry. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con aire derrotado y cansado. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejamos todo aparcado, y puede que él ya haya encontrado a otra persona… Y ni siquiera sé si siente lo mismo por mí que entonces.

—Oh, las dudas. Te están matando, ¿no? —Theo tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Harry le gruñó, instándole a quitar esa cara. —Él te quiere. Deberías hablarlo con él de una vez por todas en vez de martirizarte de esta manera.

Harry se quedó callado. Theo era el amigo más cercano de Draco: Crabbe y Goyle no estaban, y Zabini apenas pasaba tiempo en la mansión. Si le había contado a alguien sus dudas amorosas, sería a Theo. Podía fiarse de él: para eso eran amigos. Harry se inclinó contra la barandilla de nuevo, recorriendo el jardín de rosas con la mirada apaciblemente.

—¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Theo? —preguntó Harry con tono ausente. No le vio lanzarle una mirada extraña, pero le oyó claramente cuando negó. —No sabría si decirte que es algo bueno o malo.

—Largo de aquí, Harry. Draco está en su dormitorio, ve a verle de una vez. —le echó Theo.

Harry suspiró y se reclinó, elevándose. Era un poco más alto que Theo, se fijó en ese momento. Se dio media vuelta y siguió el consejo de Nott, aunque fuera solo por una vez. Debía ir y hablar con Draco antes de que la valentía se fuera y salieran a flote de nuevo las dudas. Los pasillos, igual de oscuros ahora que antes, acogieron a Harry silenciosamente. Salvo en el vestíbulo, no solía haber mucha gente reunida en la mansión, menos todavía en los corredores sombríos donde había oídos por todos lados.

Apenas recordaba haber pasado como un huracán por la sala de estar de los Malfoy, aunque entonces no había nadie que pudiera recriminarle por su falta de modales. Harry abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Draco con fuerza, pero silenciosamente. Le vio girarse, como a cámara lenta, con un libro en las manos, abierto por una página cerca del final. Harry recortó la distancia entre ellos de dos zancadas, cogió a Draco por los brazos y pegó su boca contra la del otro muchacho.

Por un momento, Harry sintió que Draco se congelaba. Él no se estaba moviendo tampoco, esperando que Draco respondiera. _Quizás estaba siendo demasiado temperamental_ , se dijo Harry internamente, sin saber muy bien si arrepentirse o no. Draco le conocía bien, a fin de cuentas, y sabía lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser en determinados momentos. Seguramente no se enfadaría por un gesto tan atrevido y casi violento. Y cuando Harry pensó que Draco realmente no le quería, escuchó el sonido del libro al caer al suelo.

Los brazos de Draco lo atraparon, recordándole los viejos tiempos, cuando se sentía tan protegido al lado de Draco. Su lengua chocó contra la de Harry, animándole a moverse entre sus bocas, y finalmente, el niño que vivió se dejó llevar, como había hecho en aquel entonces, y como ansiaba en esos momentos. Les costó poco separarse de nuevo, sin aliento. Harry miró los ojos de Draco, tan grises como una incipiente tormenta, y sonrió al ver exactamente lo que deseaba ver: esa misma fiereza que brillaba en los ojos de Harry se reflejaba en los de Draco con la misma intensidad. El rubio apoyó su frente contra la de Harry, cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron allí en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Harry podía oír la respiración de Draco, sentir el aire caliente golpear contra su boca y la frente fría apoyarse contra la suya. Era relajante y, sobre todo, le hacía sentir protegido y querido de una forma que nadie más podía hacerle sentir. Su propio corazón le palpitaba en el pecho, galopante y rítmico al principio, mucho más sosegado después.

—Te quiero. —murmuró Harry muy bajito. Incluso sin abrir los ojos, Harry podía percibir la sonrisa de Draco.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Esa noche, durmieron juntos. El peso que caía como una losa sobre el pecho de Harry desapareció, haciéndole sentir tan liviano que casi tenía miedo de ponerse a flotar en cualquier momento. La sonrisa, que a veces le costaba incluso esbozar, aparecía de forma natural en sus labios cada vez que miraba a Draco. Y al día siguiente, cuando se encontró con Theo, le guiñó un ojo discretamente. Nott le respondió con un bufido divertido y una media sonrisa ladina, tan típica de él.


	9. La nueva casa

**Capítulo 9**

El asalto a Hogwarts se prolongó durante meses. Harry no estaba realmente puesto en el asunto, dado que no le gustaba la idea ni participaba; sin embargo, sí sabía que iba por fases. Los mortífagos realmente habían acampado en las lindes de Hogsmeade, junto con los carroñeros, que eran mucho menos propensos a ir y venir. Ellos se disputaban el terreno con los combatientes de la Luz: a diario por un tiempo, luego paraban unos días para recobrar fuerzas y volvían a intentarlo. Habían llegado exitosamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts un par de veces, pero normalmente no sobrepasaban la estación de Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo, no se decía nada de esto en el Profeta. Pius Thicknesse, el nuevo ministro de magia, había creado una ley especial para cazar a los hijos de muggles; de mientras, los carroñeros se dedicaban a buscar a los _nuevos_ criminales del mundo mágico y los dementores campaban a sus anchas por el mundo muggle. Poco a poco, el nuevo régimen se iba consolidando, y con ello, los mortífagos salían a plena luz del día, como personas normales, a hacer sus tareas habituales.

Harry suspiró con fuerza: otro día normal en su vida. Desplegó el Profeta de esa mañana, mirando los titulares, esperando que fueran tan sosos como los del día anterior. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la gran imagen en la portada mientras sus manos arrugaban los lados del periódico, boqueando. _Los ángeles de la Justicia, caídos_ , rezaba en letras negras y grandes. Una fotografía antigua con todos los aurores que formaban parte de la división especial adornaba el titular.

—¡Papá! —llemaó Harry en seguida a su padre. —Papá, ¿has leído esto? —Harry se acercó a sus padres con el periódico en la mano, dándole la vuelta para que pudieran verlo bien. En seguida fruncieron el ceño, aunque Harry no sabía si era por disgusto, asco o sorpresa.

—¿Dicen algo de si están muertos? —preguntó James finalmente. Harry voló hasta las páginas centrales y escaneó el texto con los ojos.

—Russell Crowe lo está. El resto se han dado a la fuga. Están en paradero desconocido. —dijo Harry al final. El jefe de la división había muerto, por lo que se había dado por supuesto que ya no existiría esa división nunca más.

—No es mala noticia. —comentó Severus. —Aunque supongo que habrán ido a Hogwarts a pelear.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso ya no molestarán más.

Harry se alegró por la noticia. Él no había peleado contra los Ángeles de la Justicia lo suficiente como para saber quiénes eran todos ellos, pero sí sabía que eran fuertes. Luchar contra alguien que no trataba de matarte era mucho más fácil que lo contrario, pensaba Harry. La caída de la división tuvo un gran impacto en las filas del Señor Oscuro: los ánimos estaban por las nubes y los mortífagos se sentían confiados y seguros de su victoria. Tan solo tenían que terminar con Dumbledore y todo habría terminado.

Dos semanas después, Harry recibió permiso para salir de la mansión. Ya no estaba atado a ese sitio, al igual que James. Sus padres miraban propiedades a las que mudarse, buscando un sitio para la familia. Harry no lo podía creer: una casa propia, con sus padres, viviendo como si fueran normales. Aquello debía de ser un sueño. No se imaginaba algo tan lujoso como la mansión Malfoy; pese a que le gustaba la finca, era demasiado grande para Harry. Se sentía como si estuviera solo.

No, Harry no quería vivir como un rey. Una casa normal, con cocina, baños y dos o tres habitaciones era suficiente para él. Quizás con un jardín que cuidar. James y Severus también buscaban algo sencillo por lo que le habían dicho. La noticia de su pronta mudanza – pues Harry esperaba que consiguieran una casa pronto y marcharse allí – tomó por sorpresa a sus amigos. Y cuando por fin obtuvieron la propiedad que querían, que era una antigua casa que le había tocado en herencia a Severus por parte de su madre, Harry no tardó en preguntar:

—¿Pueden venir mis amigos a verla? —estaba seguro de que querrían ver la casa. Se parecía un poco a Grimmauld Place, con varios pisos y algo oscura, en Londres.

—¿No quieres esperar mejor hasta que estemos instalados? —preguntó James. La vivienda estaba vacía y se veía bastante desolada. —Nos llevará poco rato.

—Claro que no, así podrán ayudarnos.

Harry se marchó corriendo. James y Severus ya agitaban las varitas por la casa, colocando diversas protecciones básicas y limpiando las superficies. Le costó muy poco trotar por la mansión del Señor Oscuro, en busca de Draco, Theo y Blaise, que por una vez estaba allí con ellos. Harry los arrastró hasta la chimenea, dándoles polvos flú. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para mantener las apariencias.

—¿Cuál es la dirección? —preguntó Zabini mientras era empujado vilmente a la chimenea.

—Pontypool Place. —Blaise asintió mientras tiraba sus polvos flú a la chimenea.

Draco le siguió y Theo entró después. Harry llegó el último, mirando a su alrededor. Los tres jóvenes delante de él miraban el salón, dejando un poco de ceniza tras sus pasos. James salió de la cocina para saludarles, pero Harry en seguida captó de nuevo su atención, ofreciéndose a hacerles una visita guiada por la casa. Los muebles ya estaban puestos, y solo faltaba la cocina de terminar de montar con un poco de magia. Severus estaba en el vestíbulo, reforzando las protecciones, y apenas los saludó de lo concentrado que estaba. Podía oír a James trastear en la planta baja, pero su mente estaba más centrada en mostrarles la casa.

—Disculpa, Harry, pero tengo que ir al baño. —dijo Blaise abruptamente. Harry asintió, —¿Abajo, no?

—Sí, pero también hay otro arriba. —Blaise le levantó el pulgar, bajando por las escaleras. —Te esperamos, Blaise. —le gritó prácticamente Harry, viéndolo desaparecer en el piso de abajo. —¿Cómo está su madre?

—No sé, no habla de ella nunca. —Draco se encogió de hombros. Los tres se quedaron apoyados en la antigua barandilla, esperándolo.

—Creo que está bastante mal. —añadió Theo. —Quiero decir, Blaise está peor que nunca. En un momento quiere hablar contigo y al siguiente te gruñe como si fuera un gato salvaje.

—Como se entere Blaise de que le has comparado con un gato, te matará. —le advirtió Harry, guardando una sonrisa.

Blaise volvió del baño un poco pálido. No dijo nada más, ni siquiera cuando Harry, Theo y Draco estuvieron activamente intentando hacerle sonreír. Vieron el resto de la casa, aunque el ánimo no era el mismo ahora que Blaise se mostraba tan taciturno y extraño, pero Theo y Draco le lanzaron una mirada de circunstancias. Aquellos debían de ser los cambios de humor de los que habían hablado.

Se escuchó un ruido fuera, que resonó por la casa, no tan vacía como antes. Harry frunció el ceño, temiendo que pasara algo. Seguramente se les habría caído un mueble a sus padres, pensó intentando no preocuparse, pero bajó de todas formas, seguido de Draco y Theo. Zabini les acompañó, un poco rezagado, y Draco le hizo un aspaviento para que se acercara. Harry se quedó parado al pie de las escaleras. No había ningún mueble roto allí.

—Harry, saca a todos por la red flú. Tenemos que irnos. —le instruyó Severus. Le miró un momento mientras Harry boqueaba, paralizado, y luego salió de la casa. James les llamó:

—¡Harry, chicos! Venid aquí, rápido.

Draco le cogió del brazo, llevándose a Harry al salón, donde estaba James. Aquello estaba saliendo muy mal, pensó el chico de ojos verdes. Dumbledore y varios miembros de su Orden del Fénix estaban allí, atacando la casa. Las protecciones aguantaban, por ahora, pero no tardarían en caer. Severus peleaba afuera y, después de ese momento de debilidad, Harry se deshizo del agarre de Draco.

—Tenemos que irnos ya. ¿Dónde están los polvos flú? —preguntó, mirando alrededor. El salón ya había sido montado, al menos los muebles estaban allí. Los polvos flú debían de estar recogidos en algún sitio.

—Iré a por ellos, en la cocina. Tú ve metiendo a los demás en la chimenea de mientras. —James corrió hacia la cocina. De repente, paró, se giró y le miró. —No vayas a la pelea. Necesitamos permanecer juntos.

—Vamos, ya habéis oído. —Harry los empujó hacia la chimenea, su voz tensa. Draco le acarició un momento la cara, tratando de tranquilizarle, mientras iba hacia allí. Aquello ayudaba, pensó Harry.

Theo miraba por la ventana, varita en mano. La chimenea era demasiado pequeña como para caber todos a la vez, así que tendrían que ir de uno en uno. Blaise vigilaba la puerta de la vivienda, mirando nerviosamente hacia fuera. Harry llamó a su padre, girándose hacia la cocina, nervioso. No era buena idea perder los nervios en ese momento, pero Dumbledore estaba allí y no creía que pudieran salir intactos de su nueva casa.

—Lo siento, Harry Potter. —escuchó detrás de él. Harry se giró, extrañado. Blaise le apuntaba con la varita, pálido. Su mano no tembló ni su voz se quebró cuando dijo — _¡Avada kedavra!_

Harry fue incapaz de moverse. El rayo verde atravesó el salón. Draco abrió un poco la boca y Theo se giró, dejando de vigilar la ventana momentáneamente. Aquel iba a ser su final, pensó Harry. Una maldición por la espalda, por parte de alguien al que había considerado aliado, amigo. Alguien se movió rápidamente y la espalda de James le tapó la vista de la maldición asesina. Un resplandor verde surcó la sala y James se desplomó en el suelo, frente a los pies de Harry. Sus ojos seguían abiertos.

No alcanzó a oír nada más. Su corazón latía rápido en sus oídos y sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en el rostro de su padre, aquel al que se parecía tanto. Nott lanzó una maldición incapacitante a Blaise y el muchacho de piel oscura salió volando, lejos de ellos. Draco salió de la chimenea, muy, muy pálido, y agarró la bolsa de polvos flú del suelo, donde había caído al salvarle James.

Harry se vio arrastrado por unas manos fuertes pero gentiles. Le metieron en la chimenea y el fuego verde lo consumió. Apareció en la mansión oscura y dio un par de pasos tambaleantes antes de caer al suelo. Las rodillas no le sujetaban. La varita se escapó entre sus dedos laxos mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. Blaise… Blaise… No, ya no era Blaise, nunca más lo sería, Zabini era todo lo que quedaba para Harry del muchacho sarcástico y de fuerte carácter que había conocido.

La chimenea chisporroteó y Theodore salió, pálido. En seguida le recogió del suelo, arrastrándole lejos de la chimenea. Draco apareció instantes después, con el cuerpo de James en los hombros, y apenas un parpadeo más tarde, Severus también apareció, sellando la chimenea detrás de ellos con la varita, por si acaso. Harry se recostó contra la pared de las habitaciones de Draco, encogiéndose en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el señor Malfoy de repente, entrando allí. Draco había recostado a James en el sofá. Sus ojos seguían abiertos. —¿Os han atacado?

—Zabini… Zabini. —murmuró Harry. —Él les – les avisó, no sé cómo, y luego trató de matarme. Y ahora papá está…

Draco se sentó en el otro sofá, sobándose la cara en un gesto poco elegante. Theo se deslizó por la pared, sentándose al lado de Harry. Los ojos verdes del muchacho miraron el cuerpo de James con una mezcla de culpabilidad y enfado. Si tan sólo James no se hubiera puesto en medio, pensó. Harry estaría muerto, pero aquello no le importaba tanto en esos momentos.

Aquel rayo verde iba dirigido a él. Zabini iba a por él, no a por otro. Si la Orden del Fénix había atacado en ese momento, había sido para despistar, concluyó Harry, para que Zabini pudiera tener su oportunidad de terminar con Harry, pues él era escurridizo. Severus pasó los dedos por los ojos de James, cerrándolos. Narcissa llegó con su ruido de tacones, vio la situación y se acercó a Draco, abrazándolo.

—¿Por qué – por qué nos traiciona? —preguntó Theodore en un hilo de voz. Se veía perplejo.

Todos guardaron silencio. Nadie sabía realmente la respuesta, pero lo importante para Harry era el hecho, la traición. Si llegaba a pelear con Zabini, tiraría a matar. Sin excusas, sin explicaciones. No quería oír la basura sentimentalista que Zabini diría para que Harry le perdonara, si es que decía algo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, mirando a James. Parecía dormir, pero Harry sabía que no era cierto.


	10. Ira, que hierve por mis venas

**Capítulo 10**

Draco se unió a la batalla por Hogwarts al día siguiente a la tragedia. Theodore, que no había sido marcado – no tenía planes de iniciarse, realmente – se mantuvo al lado de Harry. Él no se sintió abandonado cuando Draco se fue, sin mirar atrás, con la venganza escrita en su mirada gris. No, aquello era algo que Harry también quería. Ir a Hogwarts, buscar a Zabini (tenía que estar allí) y destrozarlo hasta que suplicara por morir.

Harry, sin embargo, se quedó atrás. Junto a Severus, reparó el daño que Dumbledore y los suyos habían hecho a su nuevo hogar, colocaron protecciones extra, y finalmente llevaron a cabo el encantamiento fidelio. Theodore fue el testigo y Harry el guardián secreto. Draco les ayudó a enterrar a James. Harry no podía moverse, tan sólo no conseguía que su cuerpo le respondiera.

Severus permaneció a su lado en todo momento. Él no hablaba, pero Harry sabía que estaba desolado. Era algo extraño, pues aunque Harry también se sentía a punto de llorar cada vez que pensaba en James, le invadía una rabia muy profunda dirigida hacia Zabini. Pero Harry no veía eso en los ojos de su padre, no había esa animosidad que tan bien se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando discutían en su clase de Pociones, en aquel tiempo en que Harry todavía era el Gryffindor perfecto.

—Severus. —le llamó. Cenaban tranquilamente. Últimamente, la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Siempre era James el que montaba bulla, recordó Harry con pesar. —Pensaba unirme al asedio.

—Sé que estarás bien. —murmuró el hombre, apenas mirándole. Se le veía distraído. —Pero piensa las cosas antes de actuar. —Harry asintió. Lo siguiente que dijo su padre no se lo esperó. —Esta casa es demasiado grande para uno solo.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Harry se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien, pero en seguida retiró esos pensamientos de su mente. No podía encerrarse en aquella casa a ver el tiempo pasar solo porque tenía miedo de morir. Harry se rascó la cabeza, decidido. Al día siguiente, buscaría a Draco y marcharía a Hogsmeade a ver cómo estaba el panorama. No tenía siquiera que hablar con el Señor Oscuro o pedirle que le dejara ir.

Todos estaban invitados a participar. El Señor Oscuro ya había organizado todo para que siempre hubiera alguien en el campo de batalla, y les había dado permiso a todos los demás para que fueran a ayudar si querían. Tan solo debían atenerse a las consecuencias: si luego Él los llamaba, sus mortífagos acudirían, sin rechistar. A Harry le parecía buen plan. Sabía que había gente yendo a Hogsmeade como voluntarios, y no le parecía raro.

Harry conocía a bastantes mortífagos, de hecho. Estar tanto tiempo en la mansión tenebrosa sin poder salir solía tener esos efectos. Del viejo grupo conocía a casi todos, y de los nuevos, no a tantos; pero había bastantes que, si no estaban obligados a participar en el asalto, estarían allí como voluntarios. Bellatrix Lestrange seguramente pasaría por Hogsmeade cada cierto tiempo para desahogarse.

Había gente hecha para la pelea, y había gente que no. Harry lo entendía, era algo que había entendido desde hacía tiempo, incluso antes de unirse a la causa. Sirius, por ejemplo, siempre había mostrado más interés en pelear que en cuidarle. Los Lestrange también estaban hechos para la batalla. El señor Malfoy, sin embargo, no. Si en el pasado había sido un luchador nato, Harry no lo sabía, pero ahora él prefería vivir rodeado de su familia, en las comodidades de su hogar.

No estaba mal, Harry no lo culpaba. Era lo que él había pretendido hacer, al fin y al cabo. Y ahora, ese sueño quedaba atrás. No lo olvidaba, pero tenía otros asuntos más urgentes que atender, como por ejemplo, matar a Zabini. Una voz en su mente, no obstante, le pedía que lo dejara estar. Quizás terminara todo peor si trataba de buscar venganza, pero Harry se iba a arriesgar. No era valentía o locura, y había dejado el sentido del deber aparcado hacía un tiempo, pero eso era algo que _tenía que hacer_. Aunque fuera para poder continuar.

—Draco. —le llamó Harry, encontrándolo en la mansión oscura por la mañana, demasiado temprano. El chico se vestía en silencio, colocando su túnica de mortífago encima de la ropa.

—Harry, ¿qué tal estás?

—Bien. O todo lo bien que pueda estar. —agregó Harry sin querer ver la mirada escéptica de Draco. Había pasado menos de un mes tras la muerte de James. —¿Te importa si vamos juntos?

—Sabes que no, idiota. —Draco le besó en los labios, terminando de alisarse la túnica. —¿Te vas a unir al asalto?

—Sí. No puedo estar más tiempo en casa sabiendo que… Que Zabini está ahí, regodeándose de mi dolor.

—Harry, necesitas tranquilizarte. —le dijo Draco con voz autoritaria. Harry giró la cara; ya lo sabía, pero era difícil, siempre había sido difícil controlar la rabia, la ira que subía por su pecho amenazando con quemarle, más que cualquier otra emoción. —No hagas nada arriesgado, ¿de acuerdo? Nos mantendremos juntos.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño alguno. —la mano de Harry tomó la de Draco. Los dos sonrieron, sabiendo que la promesa iba en los dos sentidos.

Llegaron a Hogsmeade por la red flú. Aparecieron en Las Tres Escobas, que estaba abarrotada de leales al Señor Oscuro. Madame Rosmerta les atendía y, sorprendentemente, todos pagaban sus bebidas. Si no fuera por los crímenes que esos hombres y mujeres habían perpetrado, aquel sería un día normal en la taberna. Draco estiró de la manga de su túnica de mortífago, instruyéndole para que le siguiera afuera. Madame Rosmerta le lanzó una mirada sorprendida al verle, pero Harry no dedicó ni una onza de energía a la mujer.

Nadie estaba encapuchado, ni llevaban máscaras. Todos aquellos magos y brujas que peleaban por el Señor Oscuro se mostraban a la luz del día con sus rostros descubiertos. Harry hizo una mueca: ya habían ganado, ¿por qué Hogwarts seguía resistiendo? Draco le acompañó hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Empezaba a oírse el ruido de pasos acelerados y rápidos. Estaban preparando algo.

En la estación había bastante gente. Unos cuantos guardaban el perímetro, no queriendo ceder ni una pulgada del territorio obtenido. Otros corrían de aquí a allá con cajas de pociones, abasteciendo al resto. El grueso, todos mortífagos, estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa, discutiendo el siguiente movimiento. A Harry no le costó imaginárselos a todos con uniformes militares. La escena era demasiado parecida a la de algunas películas muggles bélicas. Bellatrix estaba allí, escuchando los reportes del que debía de ser el jefe de estrategia de la operación.

—Señora Lestrange. —saludó Harry a la mujer, situándose a su lado. Draco hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, reconociéndola. —No me sorprende verla aquí.

—Dejo mi granito de arena de vez en cuando. —contestó ella. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —Me enteré de lo de Potter. No se os ha visto mucho ni a ti ni a Snape desde entonces.

—Hemos estado ocupados.

—Por supuesto. Tengo entendido que os traicionaron. Blaise Zabini, me comentó Draco. —Harry asintió con sequedad. —En fin, no deberías aislarte tanto, Harry. Podrían empezar a pensar que no tenéis verdadero interés en la causa.

—Estoy aquí, es lo que cuenta. —gruñó. Draco le apretó la mano como advertencia. Ella no era su enemigo, ella no era con quien debía discutir. Y sin embargo, Bellatrix era la que ponía en duda la lealtad de su familia.

Lestrange no contestó a eso. Dirigió su atención a la estrategia que planeaban para ese día, y Harry y Draco hicieron lo mismo. Harry empezó a pensar que ser el jefe de ese asalto debía de ser muy aburrido, pues todos los días batallaban y aún así tenía que explicar la estrategia cada mañana. Le escuchó a medias, confiando en que Draco tomara nota de todo; tenía que acostumbrarse a ese ambiente rápido para dejar de perder información.

* * *

 **Nota: Solo es algo que Harry haría... Aunque seguramente al Harry cannon le habría costado mucho menos lanzarse a la batalla ;)  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	11. El ahorcado

**Capítulo 11**

Tres meses pasaron desde que Harry se unió al asedio de forma regular. Ya no veía a Theodore tanto como antes, pues él se había negado a participar o tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Ni Harry ni Draco se lo reprochaban, pues a pesar de lo cerca que estaba la victoria, se les escapaba entre los dedos con cada asalto a Hogwarts. Harry habría pensado que Theo les iba a traicionar si no fuera porque era ese chico callado el que se pasaba por su casa cada semana para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

Severus parecía haberse instalado en otra rutina distinta, mucho más pacífica que la de Harry. Elaboraba las pociones para los combatientes, y cada vez que Harry iba a Hogsmeade, llevaba unas cuantas. A Harry le preocupaba un poco su situación. Parecía deprimido, incluso hundido, pero no sabía que decir o hacer para cambiar esa situación. Severus tampoco ayudaba, dado que él tendía a esconder esos síntomas de debilidad detrás de la máscara inexpresiva que vestía.

Pero para eso estaba Theo. Él solía pasar un rato hablando con Severus acerca de… Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaban realmente. Harry había desconectado de todo eso, relegándolo a Theodore aunque él no lo supiera. Sus esfuerzos en Hogwarts estaban marcando una diferencia, o eso quería creer Harry, y pronto abrirían brecha. No podía distraerse con los asuntos familiares en esos momentos.

Draco le empujaba hacia delante cuando tenía dudas, cuando creía que sería mejor tomarse un tiempo para descansar y saber cómo estaban las cosas por casa. Hablar con Severus, con Theo, tomarse un helado en Fortescue… No, ese no era el momento. Tomaría cincuenta helados de Fortescue si era necesario después de que ganaran. Después de ver a Dumbledore, a su Orden del Fénix y a Zabini eliminados. Eso sería suficiente para que Harry lo considerara victoria.

Mientras tanto, ellos presionaban. Los asaltos se hacían cada vez más arriesgados, la vanguardia desesperada por entrar, por obtener resultados reales. Harry los conocía a todos los que pasaban por allí, reconocía sus caras, aunque no se había parado a hablar con ninguno de ellos. Él mismo era parte de la vanguardia. Era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso incluso.

El territorio tomado por los mortífagos se extendía por la mayor parte del bosque prohibido. No habían llegado a cruzar las puertas de acceso a Hogwarts más de dos veces, pero Harry había estado presente una de esas veces y sabía que iban a volver a hacerlo dentro de poco. Las pociones curativas que su padre había elaborado tintineaban ligeramente en el maletín negro que llevaba. Draco había dicho que iría un poco más tarde, así que Harry se había adelantado.

La relación entre los dos iba bien. No era lo mismo que antes, eso seguro, pero era algo bueno. El sexo era gratificante y los desfogaba a los dos cuando se sentían demasiado frustrados por el ritmo lento y desgastante del asedio. En esos días, ellos apenas hablaban, ni de Zabini, ni de nada en general. Harry sentía que las palabras no eran necesarias, pues las miradas que se lanzaban estaban cargadas de mensajes entre ellos.

Harry fue directo a la estación de Hogsmeade. A pesar de los avances en la línea del frente, la base seguía estando allí, cosa que Harry no entendía. Apenas había gente en esos momentos congregada alrededor de la mesa de estrategia, en la que Harry ya había participado unas cuantas veces. Sus pasos le dirigieron a una tienda de campaña situada al otro lado de la estación, donde estaba el almacén de pociones. Entró levantando la tela que hacía de puerta.

—Traigo pociones. —anunció Harry, como casi todos los días. La tienda era grande por dentro, con varias estanterías llenas de pociones y tarros para tratar a los heridos. Dejó el maletín pesado encima de la mesa central. Un hombre canoso apareció de entre las estanterías.

—Potter, puntual como siempre. —le saludó. Harry cabeceó, saludándole con rigidez. No sabía cómo se llamaba siquiera, no era importante. —Dame un segundo que lo organizo.

Harry observó como el jefe de recursos médicos abría el maletín y empezaba a sacar pociones, organizándolas en la mesa por grupos según su criterio. Los botes tintineaban. Harry se sentía especialmente impaciente esa tarde: ¿por qué no agitaba la varita y dejaba que se organizaran solos? Para eso eran magos, por Merlín. Después de sacar las redomas manualmente, el hombre canoso agitó la varita y varios botes vacíos se introdujeron en el maletín. Otro movimiento más y el contenedor se cerró.

—Necesitaremos poción cicatrizante y de reabastecimiento de sangre. —la informó mientras Harry se marchaba.

Con un pase de varita, Harry mandó el maletín de nuevo a Pontypool Place, específicamente al salón de su casa. Sus ojos se pasearon por el pueblo, comprobando mentalmente cuanta gente había reunida hoy ahí. La mesa de operaciones continuaba vacía, a excepción de un par de hombres discutiendo cerca y el jefe de estrategia del asedio, que no parecía encontrarse en las mejores condiciones.

—Voy a ir a investigar un poco el frente. —le gruñó cuando pasó por su lado. El hombre se incorporó un poco y, mientras Harry se alejaba, alcanzado a decirle:

—Repórtate en una hora.

Harry gruñó un poco más, sintiéndose enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese inútil a decirle lo que hacer? Harry era mejor que él, de eso estaba seguro. Aún así, no dijo nada, callándose sus quejas. Como en un trance, Harry recorrió el camino que hacían cada año los carruajes hasta las verjas de Hogwarts, viendo a los refuerzos ir y a los heridos volver. Se salió del camino poco antes de llegar al frente, internándose en el bosque. Harry había hecho eso muchas veces antes, así que no tenía ningún miedo caminando entre la maleza espesa.

Dio un rodeo por el bosque, que cercaba a Hogwarts como una lengua. Se mantuvo cerca de la salida, camuflado por diversos hechizos, pues tampoco era tan estúpido como para introducirse en las profundidades del bosque. Sus ojos estaban puestos en los terrenos de Hogwarts, que podía ver desde el interior del bosque, mientras sus oídos prestaban atención a cualquier ruido extraño.

Las copas de los árboles crujían ese crepúsculo bajo el suave aire que las mecía. Las ramas secas y muertas se rompían bajo los pies de Harry con un crepitar, rompiendo el monótono silencio del bosque. Nadie se aventuraba a los terrenos, pensó mirando la planicie desierta. Solo había un par de hombres fuera, montando guardia frente a los portones del castillo. Harry sonrió; poco quedaba del ánimo bélico que había rugido con tanta pasión en sus corazones al principio.

Un movimiento captó su atención súbitamente. Había alguien en los terrenos, al fin. Harry se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Quienquiera que estuviese allí fuera, estaba en una zona poco visible. Los hombres que hacían guardia en las puertas del castillo no podían verlo, pues varios árboles lo tapaban. Harry se acercó, lamiéndose los labios.

Por un momento, perdió la respiración ante lo que veían sus ojos. Su pecho se había quedado helado y su corazón no sabía qué sentir. Blaise Zabini le daba la espalda, aunque Harry podía ver parte de su cara. Estaba muy pálido y demacrado, y tenía una mirada vacía en sus ojos oscuros. Ataba una soga a la rama de un árbol. En un extremo había hecho un lazo. Se iba a colgar, determinó Harry. Salió precipitadamente, su varita en la mano. No estaba allí la furia que Harry había pensado que sentiría. Zabini se dio la vuelta. Lo miró, pero si estaba sorprendido, no lo demostró.

—Harry. —murmuró. La mano de Zabini se introdujo entre sus ropas, sacó la varita y la tiró a los pies de su adversario. —Qué extraña coincidencia.

—Zabini. —respondió Harry. Se quedaron un momento en silencio. La soga estaba colgada y el lazo que sujetaría el cuello del chico oscuro estaba entre sus manos. Solo faltaba ajustar la altura y encontrar un sitio desde el que colgarse. —¿Este quieres que sea tu final? —preguntó al fin.

—Un final digno de un traidor. Morir mientras nadie me ve, para ocultar mi vergüenza. —Harry frunció el ceño. Ahora solo sentía asco y pena por él.

—¿Por qué? —las manos de Zabini recorrieron el lazo y comprobaron que el nudo estuviera bien hecho. —¿Por qué nos traicionaste? ¿Qué te ofreció Dumbledore que no te dábamos nosotros?

—Amor. —respondió Zabini quedamente. Luego se rió, pero su risa era igual de patética que la excusa de ser humano que había delante de Harry. —Ginny Weasley. Sabes, siempre me pareció atractiva, desde que empezara a desarrollar una personalidad y dejara de ser la mocosa estúpida que era. El curso pasado ella pareció darse cuenta de mi infatuación, podría decirse. Echamos un par de polvos rápidos antes de que empezara a hablarme de… Cosas. Como el amor, la vida después de la guerra, lo importante que era la familia… Me pintó una imagen que no pude rechazar, y acudí a Dumbledore, encandilado. Él me prometió que todo se terminaría si acababa contigo, Harry Potter. Que iría con Ginny a vivir a una casa segura.

—Dumbledore tiene la costumbre de mentir. —le avisó Harry tardíamente. Casi no podía creer que la traición de Zabini se debiera al amor. Algo de emoción translució finalmente en Zabini:

—¡Me la dio! ¡Me la entregó en bandeja de plata! —las manos del muchacho se cerraron en torno a la soga. Harry no tenía claro si quería oír el final, no sonaba a una ruptura de la forma usual. —Así que yo lo hice, Harry. Esperé y esperé hasta tener una oportunidad, aproveché las pobres protecciones de la casa que me enseñabas con tanta ilusión y avisé a Dumbledore. Necesitaba tenerte solo para mí, Harry, para que no hubiera errores. Pero James se puso en medio y yo fallé catastróficamente. No había conseguido eliminarte ni podía continuar dentro para una segunda oportunidad.

—Supongo que Dumbledore no estaría muy contento. —se burló Harry. Zabini asintió, dándole la razón. De nuevo se veía vacuo de expresión.

—No lo estaba. Aún así, no me importó mucho. Ginny estaba allí, lo afrontaríamos juntos. Pero no estaba allí realmente. —su voz se rompió entonces. —Ella me contó la verdad, lo horrible que había sido acostarse conmigo y escupirme todas las mentiras acerca de una vida juntos cuando lo único que sentía por mí era asco. Y luego… Luego se mató. Dumbledore incluso dio un pequeño discurso, ensalzándola, encubriendo lo que había pasado de verdad, fingiendo que se había roto por la presión.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry entendía bien. No le perdonaba, jamás lo haría, pero entendía sus razones. El amor que sentía por Draco, aquella conexión tan íntima entre ambos, era algo que no podía dejar morir. Si fuera Draco el que le hubiera traicionado, Harry… Harry… No lo habría conseguido. Sería él el que estuviera atando la soga, colgándosela al cuello ese crepúsculo rojizo.

Zabini no le miró más. Trepó al árbol, dejando la soga suspendida en el aire. Sus movimientos eran torpes y erráticos, como si le costara coordinarse. Harry lo miró con lástima. El chico ajustó la altura de la soga y luego pasó la cabeza por el lazo. Apretó la soga hasta que la sintió alrededor de su cuello, sin llegar a ahogarle. Estaba listo para terminar con todo. Harry le dejó, todas aquellas formas de tortura y muerte que había pensado, olvidadas en el fondo de su mente.

Aquello era lo único que Zabini merecía. Un cobarde traidor que no pertenecía ni a un lado ni a otro no merecía una muerte más digna. Un suicidio sin testigos, sin nadie que tratara de hacerle entrar en razón o que le diera algo a lo que aferrarse. Sin nadie que le salvara de su propia miseria. Harry bajó la varita. Zabini no era una amenaza, ni siquiera llevaba una varita, pues el trozo de madera estaba a los pies de Harry en señal de redención.

—Lo decía en serio ese día. —dijo de repente Zabini. Sus pies se balanceaban un poco en el aire. — _Lo siento, Harry Potter_.

Zabini saltó, casi sin fuerza. Su cuerpo cayó, la soga se tensó y se escuchó un crujido de huesos. El cuello de Zabini se había torcido, quedando en una posición extraña, roto. El muchacho que colgaba del árbol estaba muerto, su cuerpo desmadejado y la mirada vidriosa, desenfocada. Harry lo miró como si quisiera captar todos los detalles de la escena para no olvidarlos jamás. Sus ojos temblaban un poco y su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar.

Aquella escena le dejaba un vacío en lo más profundo de su alma. Apenas reconocía a su amigo Blaise Zabini en el cuerpo de un chico mecido por el viento. ¿Cómo había sido posible que cayera tan bajo? El orgulloso, frío y fuerte Blaise Zabini, reducido a una marioneta sin voluntad. Aquello le daba escalofríos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando el cuerpo pendiendo de la soga, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección contraria, volviendo a Hogsmeade. Ya no había nada allí para él.

* * *

 **Nota: Wow, wow, wow. Interesante, ¿verdad? Me encanta la escena del final, es de mis favoritas de esta historia. En serio, me encanta. Y espero que a ustedes también XD  
**

 **Saludos,**

 _Paladium_


	12. Emociones a flor de piel

**Capítulo 12**

Era de noche cuando Harry regresó a Hogsmeade. Las luces del pueblo estaban encendidas, revelando cuánta gente se había congregado allí. Harry buscó a Draco con la mirada, frenético. Tenía que saberlo, Draco tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado. Lo vio en la mesa de estrategia, reunido con el resto de mortífagos que participaban en el ataque de esa noche. Harry se hizo un hueco a empujones, escuchando al jefe de operaciones hablar:

—Nos dividiremos en tres equipos. Los carroñeros se harán cargo de la puerta principal, ellos serán el cebo. Travis y Selwyn estarán allí, organizándolos. Los otros dos equipos se encargarán de infiltrarse por el bosque. Si todo sale según lo esperado, el primer equipo atrapará a los ingenuos que estén peleando en la puerta y el segundo se encargará de que no lleguen los refuerzos. Necesitaremos mucha fuerza, sobre todo en el segundo equipo, dado que es muy probable que saquemos a Dumbledore de su castillo.

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Dolohov, cerca del centro.

—Ya está hecho. He hecho mandar una nota a todos los mortífagos pidiendo su colaboración en esta tarea. Si tenemos suerte, a unos cuantos les interesará hacerle cosquillas al dragón dormido. —se escucharon murmullos entre la multitud, aceptando el plan. —Esto va a ser difícil, así que trasladaremos los recursos médicos a las lindes del bosque prohibido para suplirnos mejor de pociones. Tengo a todo el personal de apoyo presente, así que no hagáis que esto sirva para una mierda. —el hombre les lanzó una mirada hosca a todos. —Empezaremos el asalto a media noche para dar tiempo a quien quiera unirse. Os quiero a todos aquí media hora antes para organizar equipos.

Harry cogió a Draco del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera del grupo, que se disolvía con demasiada lentitud. Se lo llevó a un lugar privado, una de las habitaciones de la taberna de Madame Rosmerta. Empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado con voz temblorosa, pero su mirada era dura y estaba fija en los ojos de Draco. Harry habló con la garganta seca, sin dejarse un solo detalle. Le describió lo mejor que pudo el aspecto de Zabini, quizás porque se sentía un poco mal al no sentir más que lástima por ese que le había quitado a su padre.

—¿Se ahorcó? —preguntó Draco retóricamente. Se sobó la cara con las manos. Parecía a punto de vomitar, quizás por la extensión de la traición, pues Zabini había empezado a distanciarse de ellos en el colegio, cuando Draco estaba arreglando el armario desvanecedor. Había sido cuestión de suerte que decidieran no hacerle partícipe del plan, pensó Harry. —¿Y tú le dejaste?

—No le viste, Draco. —repuso Harry. —Nada de lo que pudiera haberle hecho habría penetrado en ese cráneo tan duro suyo. Estaba roto, completamente destruido.

—Aún así, por satisfacción personal…

—Aquel era el único final que merecía. Morir olvidado por todos, sin que nadie intentara salvarlo. Que yo estuviera allí, que él me confesara toda su traición, tan solo fue la guinda del pastel.

Draco se quedó callado. Harry sabía que él le habría hecho más daño, por supuesto, no le habría dejado escaparse tan fácilmente. Y quizás tenía razón, Harry no lo sabía, pero tampoco iba a pararse a pensar en ello. Sus pensamientos se despejaban y se empezaba a sentir bien consigo mismo, sin remordimientos por haber dejado pasar una oportunidad tan jugosa.

La parte de su mente más racional le decía que lo dejara. Su propósito de unirse al asalto estaba completado, Zabini había muerto y Harry había tenido un asiento de lujo en la escena. Pero no todo quedaba ahí. El odio, la intensa rabia que hacía meses pensó que lo destruiría, continuaba tan ardiente como el primer día. Ver morir a Zabini no había rebajado esa tensión en su pecho, esas ganas de exterminarlos a todos.

Draco y Harry compartieron una mirada. Los dos se sentían igual, aunque Harry sabía que Draco estaba más frustrado por lo breve y leve del tormento de Zabini. Podía llegar a ser un bastardo rencoroso si sabías donde pincharle, y Zabini le había dado muy duro en ese punto particular. Harry tumbó a Draaco en la cama, besándolo con fuerza. Todavía tenían tiempo antes de reunirse en la estación de Hogsmeade para el asalto cuidadosamente planeado, y bien podían gastar ese rato desfogándose. Habían alquilado una habitación por la noche entera, Harry creía que debían hacer buen uso de ella.

Draco pensó igual que Harry. La cama no era tan cómoda como las que tenían ellos en la mansión oscura, y se sentía dura y ajada bajo sus cuerpos temblorosos. Muchos habrían pasado por ese mismo colchón que gemía ante los movimientos bruscos. A Harry no le podía importar menos que les oyeran, ¿por qué esconderse cuando se amaban? Las ropas se desprendieron de sus cuerpos con facilidad gracias a sus manos expertas, y Harry se empaló con fuerza en el estoque de Draco.

Con cada movimiento la cama chirriaba, golpeando contra el cabecero. Draco le acariciaba la espalda, glúteos y muslos, pellizcándole cuando quería aumentar el ritmo. Harry le besaba, sus manos jugando con el pecho de su amante. Su pene estaba atrapado entre sus cuerpos, dándole placer con cada entrada y salida. Draco gimió, apretando con fuerza una nalga de Harry. Estaba a punto, pensó el moreno, besándole los labios mientras su ano recorría el pene de Draco unas últimas veces. Harry estaba tan duro que no aguantó, soltándolo todo antes de que Draco se viniera dentro de él.

La tibieza del semen de Draco en su recto era una sensación que Harry no podía dejar de amar. Su ano pulsaba, buscando el pene de su compañero, pero ya habían terminado. Estaba tan dilatado que el líquido blanco se escapaba de su recto, deslizándose pegajosamente por la cara interna de los muslos de Harry. El vientre de Draco estaba manchado con el semen de Harry. El chico de ojos grises no tardó en probarlo, tomando un poco con el dedo. Harry le besó.

Tardaron rato en recomponerse. Harry se sentía bien estando allí, mirando el techo oscurecido de la habitación, escuchando la respiración de Draco a su lado y sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. El aliento de Draco chocaba contra el cuello de Harry mientras le miraba, sin decir nada. Ruidos en el exterior les hicieron salir de su calma antinatural. La ventana estaba justo encima de la cama, tapada por unas cortinas tupidas. Harry asomó la cabeza por debajo de la cortina, mirando afuera: la gente corría, haciendo los últimos preparativos del asalto.

—Deberíamos ir yendo. —aconsejó Harry. Draco le dio la razón mudamente, empezando a vestirse mientras les lanzaba un hechizo de limpieza.

—¿Dónde quieres estar? —Harry se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza, recolocándose las gafas después. Hizo un gesto con los hombros: no había pensado en eso y realmente le daba un poco igual.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú?

—La vanguardia me parece interesante. La gente importante estará en el castillo.

—Dumbledore podría salir.

—He mejorado. Y te tendremos a ti allí, ¿no? —Draco le sonrió ladinamente.

—No soy invencible.

—Date algo más de crédito, Harry. —se quejó Draco. Harry sonrió; iba a ir con Draco de todas formas, pues el chico era tozudo y Harry no quería apartarse de su lado.

Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade a tiempo. Había más mortífagos allí que nunca, algunos observando sus alrededores, pues seguramente sería la primera vez que acudían al asedio. Harry reconoció a varios, sobre todo a los del Círculo Interno: Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange hablaban con el jefe de operaciones; Dolohov, Mulciber y Yaxley parecían más que reticentes, como si no quisieran estar allí realmente. El señor Malfoy se les acercó por la espalda repentinamente:

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—Draco, Harry. —les saludó. Se le veía tenso. —Suponía que estaríais aquí.

—Vamos a participar, padre. —aseguró Draco. Tenía la mirada desafiante, esperando a que su padre se lo llevase de allí. Él quería luchar y Harry… Harry también quería pelear.

—Nada de ir a la vanguardia, Draco.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de discutir. Harry no quería meterse en esa pelea entre padre e hijo; estaba más ocupado buscando a Severus entre la multitud. Si el señor Malfoy estaba allí, sería raro que su propio padre no hubiera acudido. Sin embargo, Harry no encontraba la figura alargada de Severus mientras todos rodeaban al jefe de operaciones, esperando las instrucciones. El hombre volvió a repetir el plan y después les dio libertad para asignarse a un grupo o a otro. Los dos Malfoy volvieron a discutir mientras Draco se llevaba a Harry a la vanguardia y el señor Malfoy les seguía.

—¿Severus no ha venido? —preguntó Harry de repente, cortando la discusión.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veo, pero si fuera a venir se habría acercado a saludar. —gruñó Malfoy. Draco gruñó también, no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Al final, los tres fueron a la vanguardia. Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange también estarían allí, al lado de Dolohov. Mulciber y Yaxley se fueron al otro grupo, pues allí también necesitarían algo de poder, o esa fue la excusa que pusieron. El jefe de operaciones cambió a gente de equipo, revisó que todo estaba en orden y dio comienzo al asalto. En la vanguardia solo quedaron los mejores, y Harry y Draco estaban entre ellos. El señor Malfoy refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras recorrían el bosque prohibido.

Bellatrix, como no, era la jefa del grupo. Ella iba primera, cantando una canción de victoria por lo bajini. El ánimo del resto era mucho más serio y sombrío, pero Harry, que la conocía bien, sabía que la señora Lestrange estaba concentrada, pese a que en apariencia pareciera más loca que de costumbre. Aunque sí, loca también estaba. Las ramas crujían y los diversos ruidos del bosque ponían nervioso a más de uno. Los gritos de la batalla empezaban a subir de nivel mientras más y más pobres ilusos caían en la trampa mortal que habían preparado.

Se separaron del otro equipo bastante pronto, dejando a mucha gente atrás. A partir de entonces, todos marcharon en el más sepulcral de los silencios escuchando el ulular de las lechuzas. Bellatrix daría la señal de atacar cuando llegaran a su posición. Estaban cerca, pensó Harry mientras miraba al castillo. Ya casi estaban frente a las puertas del colegio. Las luces estaban encendidas, revelando que no había muchos durmiendo. ¿Era eso bueno o malo? Harry no estaba muy seguro.

Bellatrix lanzó la señal en forma de bengala roja – el hechizo se llamaba _periculum_ – después de comprobar que el equipo estaba listo. Harry estaba algo nervioso y Draco, a su lado, le cogía de la mano, transmitiéndole confianza. Estaban juntos en eso, y aquel pensamiento le reconfortaba. El señor Malfoy estaba al otro lado de Draco, viéndose igual de gruñón y malhumorado que antes. Y entonces, empezaron a correr, cargando directamente hacia el castillo.

Harry se permitió mirar un momento atrás para comprobar que todo marchase correctamente. El otro equipo había cumplido y estaban rodeando a los pobres idiotas que habían salido a pelear con el cebo. Se le escapó una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada al frente: los primeros contrincantes empezaban a salir del castillo con paso apresurado. No tardarían mucho en salir los importantes, adivinó Harry.

Cayeron fulminados en cuestión de segundos. Los portones del castillo estaban abiertos de par en par mientras más gente iba saliendo. Harry miró atrás, preparándose: ahí la situación también estaba controlada. Si no abrían brecha los enemigos, podrían avanzar en el asedio más de lo que habían recorrido en ese último mes. Draco, a su lado, lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, fulminando a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino. Harry estaba más relajado, pues quería ahorrar fuerzas para Dumbledore y su Orden del Fénix.

No tardaron en llegar, no queriendo decepcionar a nadie. Los que anunciaron su llegada fueron la difunta división de los Ángeles de la Justicia, o al menos parte de ella. Harry tenía la sensación de que había unos cuantos peleando en las verjas del colegio, ahogándose entre la fuerza bruta de los carroñeros y la emboscada de los mortífagos. Aquellos ya no fueron tan fáciles de eliminar, y de hecho, dividieron al grupo mientras la Orden del Fénix salía.

Black y Lupin fueron los primeros miembros de la Orden en salir. Les seguían Shacklebolt y Tonks. Harry se extrañó por un momento: no escuchar el rugido de rabia de Bellatrix al ver a los traidores de la familia era algo inusual, pero ella había ido a pelear contra los retirados aurores y no veía la sorpresa que se avecinaba. Sirius Black y Shacklebolt fueron sus enemigos a partir de entonces y Harry ya no tuvo el privilegio de mirar a su alrededor.

El gran auror le lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, maldición tras maldición. Si se sentía traicionado por Harry, no lo dejaba ver tras su expresión de calma y concentración. Harry tampoco tenía ganas de burlarse del hombre y por la calidad de las primeras maldiciones, auguraba un buen combate. Se sentía algo aprehensivo, sin embargo, pues Black se estaba ensañando con Draco y el señor Malfoy ya no estaba a su lado, pues Lupin lo empujaba más y más lejos.

Un resplandor verde brilló a su izquierda, donde Draco peleaba, y Harry se giró a mirar un momento. Black sonreía con un tic maniático y la maldición asesina se acercaba a Draco a velocidad vertiginosa. El chico de pelo rubio salió volando varios pies cuando la maldición le dio en el pecho. La varita resbaló de entre sus dedos, quedando perdida en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y de repente, una maldición le dio a Harry, haciéndole caer. Shacklebolt paró su duelo mientras Harry se recuperaba: el hombre también miraba a Black y a su contrincante. Por un momento, Harry y Kingsley se miraron, y luego el auror bajó la varita, yéndose a combatir a otro lado. Harry se levantó, asiendo firmemente la varita en su mano, y corrió hacia Draco, dejándose caer a su lado.

Ni siquiera tenía lágrimas que llorar en esos momentos. Los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados y su piel fría cuando la tocó. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco y por un momento, sintió un poco de esperanza en su interior: no había escuchado la maldición, y Draco parecía dormir… Quizás Black intentaba engañarle. Aquello no podía ser real, Draco no podía estar… Draco no podía… Harry no se atrevía ni a pensarlo. Quizás si evitaba esa idea, Draco no…

—¿Vas a llorar su muerte? —preguntó Black con voz arrogante. Se acercó a Harry y Draco, y el primero se puso en pie, apuntándole con manos temblorosas. La varita se sacudía en su mano. —No te pongas triste, _Harry_ , no te costará nada reunirte con Malfoy al otro lado.

Black le atacó, su varita moviéndose con rapidez. Harry esquivó la maldición, lanzando un _expelliarmus_ , que salió con la trayectoria desviada. Apenas podía pensar; no, aquello era un sueño, como los que solía tener antes. Black no podía haber… No, él era _bueno_ , jamás utilizaría una maldición imperdonable. Pero el hombre que tenía delante no era Sirius Black, al menos no el Sirius Black que Harry había conocido en tercer curso, aquel que le había apoyado en cuarto. Aquella figura que peleaba contra él era una versión masculina y deplorable de Bellatrix, tan demente como ella pero en el bando contrario.

Más gente salía del castillo. Bellatrix gritó, llena de ira, y Lupin cayó al suelo, fulminado. El señor Malfoy no parecía haberse dado cuenta de cómo estaba su hijo, y Harry lo prefería así: no podría soportar ver al señor Malfoy hundido en la miseria. Black le alcanzó, tirándole al suelo y atándolo con cuerdas mágicas. La varita de Harry seguía en su mano, pero ni siquiera podía hacer un movimiento para liberarse. Draco estaba a su lado, su cuerpo desmadejado y sin vida. Black llegó hasta él, golpeándole la mano para que soltara la varita. Luego, puso un pie en el pecho de Draco:

—¡No le toques! —gritó Harry, aullando de furia. La humedad empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos al ver que Draco no despertaba. La bota de Black se clavó un poco más allí mientras Harry se revolvía. No había ninguna reacción por parte de su amante.

—No estás en posición de hablar, Potter. —se burló. Le dio un puntapié en la boca, rompiéndole los labios. Harry sangraba y sentía que la boca le ardía de tanto dolor que sentía. Se revolvió un poco más, intentando acercarse a Draco. Black se agachó, pasando una mano por la cara de Draco. —Mírale, _Harry_ , casi parece que está durmiendo. Pobre, pobre Draco.

—¡Déjale! Draco no está… No está… —Harry fue incapaz de terminar la frase. Black le sonreía, altanero.

—¿No me crees cuando te digo que estás muerto? Quizás deba cortarle un poco para que tengas algo de fe en mí. —sugirió Black. Su varita se clavó en el pecho de Draco, recorriéndolo por el esternón hasta la cadera en un gesto que a Harry se le antojó lascivo. Las cuerdas desaparecieron de repente y Harry se lanzó a por su varita, un poco más allá, con los ojos vidriosos. Black saltó a un lado —Snape.

—Harry, coge a Draco y vete. —Harry miró arriba. Severus había venido, aunque no sabía donde había estado todo ese tiempo, o quizás acababa de llegar. De cualquier forma, los dos hombres empezaron a pelear.

Harry le hizo caso. Agarró su varita, pasó el cuerpo de Draco por su hombro y lo levantó. No tenía casi fuerzas y las rodillas le fallaban. A pesar del dolor en la mandíbula y de la sangre cayendo por su barbilla, Harry sentía las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Eran gotas frías sobre su cara. Apretó las mandíbulas a pesar de que el simple gesto le producía gran dolor, y levantó a Draco. Tosió un poco, sintiendo que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar. La garganta se le cerraba; lo único que quería en esos momentos era llorar, que todo terminara.

Se escuchó un grito y Harry se giró, alejado de la escena. La cabeza de Black saltó por los aires, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo frente a Severus. Y detrás del miembro de la Orden muerto apareció Dumbledore. Los mortífagos se batían en retirada. El señor Malfoy le devolvió a la realidad mientras Severus y Dumbledore peleaban. El hombre tenía la cara muy pálida. Intentó decir algo, pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Le empujó finalmente, obligándole a continuar corriendo.

Harry se internó en el bosque prohibido. El señor Malfoy iba detrás de él, Harry lo podía oír respirar con dificultad, rápido. Los ruidos de la batalla se hacían cada vez más lejanos mientras las luces rojas iluminaban el cielo, indicando el final del ataque. ¿Era eso lo que pretendían con ese plan, matar a unos cuantos miembros de la Orden? Harry apenas podía pensar en una cosa a la vez. Todos sus pensamientos le dirigían a Draco.

Su cabeza se bamboleaba contra el hombro de Harry. Llegaron al final de las barreras anti-aparición y el señor Malfoy le cogió de la túnica, sin decir palabra. Con una delicadeza que Harry jamás había visto en Lucius, el hombre recogió a su hijo. La cabeza de Draco colgaba a un lado. Harry sintió que se desmayaba en esos mismos instantes, viendo a Draco así. Malfoy le reconoció su ayuda en un gesto de agradecimiento y, sin mediar palabra, desapareció con su hijo.

Harry le imitó. No podía volver a Hogsmeade, no en ese estado. Las lágrimas habían cesado pero sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos y rojos, inflamados. Se dejó caer en el sofá de Pontypool Place, frente a la chimenea. Draco estaba… _Muerto_. El pensamiento le asaltaba la mente mientras Harry se esforzaba en pensar en otras cosas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó sentado en el sofá, con las luces apagadas, hasta que una detonación le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Severus se derrumbó delante de la chimenea, frente a sus ojos. Harry se acercó con miedo: él no podía estar muerto también. Pero el hombre respiraba: con dificultad, rápido, débil, pero respiraba. Harry abrazó al hombre inconsciente, sintiendo la sangre manchar sus manos y sus ropas. Al menos él seguía con vida. Ese fue su único consuelo esa noche.


	13. Reparo

**Capítulo 13**

Harry se sentó en el sofá de su casa. Se sentía tan cansado y triste que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para irse a dormir, a pesar de que era de día. Había llamado a Theodore después de conseguir estabilizar a Severus. Por suerte, el hombre había podido aguantar hasta que el medimago había llegado. Harry había estado toda la noche a su lado, viendo al medimago hacer todo lo posible, y finalmente, el hombre se había marchado, habiendo hecho todo lo que podía hacer.

Harry le había desmemorizado, por supuesto. Había tenido que decirle donde vivían, revelando su casa por un extraño, y no se sentía cómodo con el conocimiento que se llevaba el medimago de su vivienda. Harry suspiró, frotándose los ojos. Al menos, Severus seguía vivo. Theodore tardaba mucho en llegar, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado a Harry: le había pedido que averiguara todo lo que pudiera del asalto del día anterior, y el chico seguramente estaría haciendo eso. Y dándole el pésame a los Malfoy, añadió en su mente.

La chimenea chisporroteó y Thedore salió, limpiándose los restos de ceniza de la túnica. Estaba pálido y se veía triste, cabizbajo. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero parecía negarse a llorar. Se sentó al lado de Harry, observando también la chimenea, de nuevo apagada. Las primeras luces del día se colaban por la ventana, entre las cortinas. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, retirando el cansancio de su cuerpo, y preguntó:

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? —la voz de Theo salió baja y monótona. El chico no le devolvió la mirada. Harry tragó saliva. —¿Cómo está el profesor?

—Severus vivirá. —le informó. —Aunque… No sé en qué condiciones. Ha recibido mucho daño y puede que eso lo aparte del todo de la vida de mortífago. Tardará mucho tiempo en recuperarse por completo. —agregó, su voz disminuyendo hasta hacerse el silencio.

—He ido a casa de los Malfoy. —soltó Theo. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. —Los señores Malfoy estaban desolados.

—Es todo mi culpa. —murmuró Harry de repente. Se sobó la cara con las manos. El labio todavía estaba algo hinchado, aunque el medimago lo había curado a él también. —Todo mi culpa. Debí insistir en ir al otro equipo, pero… Pero no me pareció mala idea.

—Harry… —le susurró Theo. Su voz se oía quebrada. Harry le miró, sintiendo humedad en los ojos. —Ahora mismo no puedo consolarte.

Thedore se quedó callado, parpadeando muy rápido. Harry le abrazó, murmurando disculpas, y el chico no tardó en dejarlo ir, llorando en su hombro. Harry mojaba la túnica de Nott también, pero no importaba. Ninguno tenía la entereza o compostura como para consolar al otro en ese momento. Pese a que se habían distanciado por el asedio, Theodore seguía siendo muy cercano para Harry y Draco, y sabía que el otro también lo sentía igual.

—El funeral será en dos días. —le informó Theo en el oído, todavía abrazado a Harry. El otro asintió.

—Quiero ir.

— Tienes que cuidar del profesor Snape. —le avisó Theo. Harry asintió de nuevo. —Les daré el pésame de tu parte y te llevaré allí cuando tu padre se recupere.

Harry asintió otra vez más, sin palabras, tomando eso como una promesa. Le dolía no poder decirle adiós a Draco, aunque no sabía si podría soportarlo o si tendría la desfachatez de mirar a los padres de Draco a la cara. Se sentía tan avergonzado que le costaba incluso mirar a Theo cuando hablaba de Draco. Había sido su culpa, se repitió de nuevo. Cuando el señor Malfoy y Draco habían discutido, Harry tendría que haber dicho algo. Pero no había hecho nada, y por su culpa, Draco tendría un funeral.

Harry acompañó a Theo a la habitación de su padre, a pedido expreso del segundo. Sabía que Theo había estado allí cuando Harry no lo había hecho, cuando Severus le necesitaba más, y ellos dos parecían haber hecho buenas migas. Pensó en preguntarle a Theo, pero todavía tenía la nariz enrojecida de llorar y no quería remover memorias pasadas. El dormitorio de Severus no era especialmente grande: en realidad solo estaba la cama matrimonial, un armario para dos personas y un par de mesillas. Y de forma excepcional, una butaca que Harry había hecho aparecer para poder acompañar a su padre.

Theo se sentó en la butaca, lanzando un largo suspiro. Su padre no se encontraba en la mejor de las condiciones, pensó Harry al verlo. Estaba casi tan blanco como los vendajes que le cubrían; las piernas habían resultado muy dañadas y habían tenido que arreglarle un hombro y varias costillas. La peor parte había sido la cabeza: tenía el cráneo fracturado en varias partes y había habido hemorragia interna. Por suerte, el medimago había conseguido arreglarle a tiempo para que su mente no sufriera daños, pero Harry esperaba que, cuando despertara, Severus estuviera confuso y desorientado.

—No deberías dejar su lado, Harry. —le aconsejó Theodore. Miraba al paciente detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando una reacción por su parte. —No lo abandones una segunda vez.

—Tú eras cercano a Severus, ¿no? —Harry obvió la última parte, sintiéndose algo culpable. Theodore asintió.

—Al profesor no le hacía mucha gracia que fueras a pelear. Temía que algún día no volvieras.

—Nunca me comentó nada. —se defendió Harry, sentándose en el borde de la cama del enfermo.

—No se le daba bien hablar de estas cosas y tú… Querías pelear, Harry. Ya eres mayor para que otros te digan lo que hacer. Has demostrado tu valía con creces. —aquello sonaba a algo que diría Severus, pensó Harry. —Eso pensaba él. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pero no soy quien para meterme en vuestros asuntos familiares.

—Y… ¿Qué hacías aquí? —preguntó Harry, tratando de no sonar grosero. Aquella cuestión era sincera: ¿Theo pasaba el rato en la casa, hablando con su padre? Severus nunca había sido hablador, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿A qué se dedicarían entonces?

—Me enseñaba pociones. Practicábamos en el laboratorio.

Se quedaron callados de nuevo. Harry no se podía sentir más culpable: había hecho todo al revés y ahora le estaba pasando factura. Había dejado que la sed de venganza le cegara, haciéndole correr a la batalla como un auténtico descerebrado para olvidarse del dolor de la muerte de James, y se había olvidado de los que dejaba atrás. Severus había pasado mucho más tiempo con James, ellos dos se querían pese a toda la maraña de sentimientos que había en medio, y Harry no había sido capaz de ver eso, de entender que si a él le había dolido, a su padre le habría hecho el doble de daño.

Y Theo… El chico no decía nada, pero Harry y Draco le habían dado la espalda. Él le había hecho compañía a Severus porque el hombre la necesitaba, pero también por la propia soledad de Nott. Harry sabía que su padre no solía estar en casa, por eso el muchacho se volcaba más que otros en sus amigos, y aún así tenía la personalidad suficiente para no seguirlos como borregos. Y por ello, cuando Harry y Draco habían marchado a la batalla, Theo se había quedado solo. Quizás debería haber hecho algo más, haber organizado alguna reunión de amigos…

Theodore se marchó después de una breve despedida, asegurando que volvería a visitarle dentro de poco. Harry asintió, sintiendo que le debía una disculpa, pero no enteramente cómodo con dársela en ese momento. Por ahora, tenía que hacer que Severus se recuperara a cualquier precio. Lo que el hombre había dicho era cierto, la casa era demasiado grande para una sola persona. Harry estaba dispuesto a enmendar los errores, costara lo que costara.

Harry ocupó su mente cuidando de Severus y haciendo las tareas de la casa durante ese tiempo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había limpiado de la manera tradicional – muggle? Casi había olvidado lo mucho que le distraía a uno de pensar el hacer tareas mecánicas. Su padre todavía no había despertado cuando Theodore regresó de nuevo, contándole con pelos y señales todo lo sucedido en el funeral de Draco.

Harry lo oía con dolor. Estaban en el dormitorio principal, pues según estudios era importante hablar a los enfermos, y Harry creía que de todas formas a Severus le interesaba saber acerca del funeral de Draco. Deseaba haber podido ir, pero a su vez odiaba ese mismo pensamiento. Aquella sería la última falta inexcusable de Harry: su conducta, su influencia había hecho que Draco resultara muerto, no podía ir a su funeral a mofarse.

—¿No quieres que todo esto termine ya? —preguntó Theo de repente, mirándole fijamente. Hasta ese momento, parecía que había estado hablando más con Severus que con él, mientras relataba todo lo sucedido.

—Claro que quiero que termine. —aseguró Harry. ¿Se le había ido la cabeza a Theo? Por eso mismo peleaba del lado de Voldemort.

—Parece una guerra interminable. Me gustaría hacer algo para que todo parara, pero… —Theo se quedó callado. Miró de nuevo a Severus, que reposaba en la cama con los ojos firmemente cerrados. —Ninguno de los dos bandos está en lo cierto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dumbledore y sus artimañas para obtener el poder… El Señor Oscuro y su espiral de violencia para conseguir la hegemonía… —murmuró. —He estado investigándolos. A los dos. —Theo se quedó callado un momento, como si le pidiera mudamente permiso a Harry para continuar. Le hizo un gesto, suponiendo que aquello atentaba contra la lealtad y fanatismo de los mortífagos. —El Innombrable tan solo es una creación de Dumbledore que se le fue de las manos. Ya había tenido a Grindelwald antes, para conseguir la fama de protector de todas las cosas buenas. —Theo se encogió de hombros, quitándole peso al asunto.

—Aún así, Voldemort es la oposición de Dumbledore.

—No es la oposición, son sólo las dos caras de la misma moneda. —Harry frunció el ceño. —¿No quieren los dos lo mismo? Dumbledore es el pilar de la Luz mientras Voldemort es la mano huesuda de la Parca. Los dos buscan lo mismo, el poder. Uno mediante tribulaciones y engaños, el otro mediante sangre y terror. Y yo no admito a ninguno de los dos. —Theo le lanzó una larga mirada, retando a Harry a que le contradijera, y finalmente, se defendió. —No quiero vivir toda mi vida de rodillas ante un amo u otro. No soy un animal.

—Yo tampoco lo soy. O al menos, no quiero serlo.

—El tatuaje de tu brazo es la correa a tu amo, Harry. —aseveró Theo con crudeza. Harry miró la Marca, inseguro.

—¿De dónde has sacado esas ideas, Theodore? —preguntó finalmente Harry, cauteloso. Lo que decía tenía sentido, pero no había otra salida. Luz u oscuridad, esa era toda la elección posible. Había sido así siempre. ¿Qué otro camino quedaba, fuera del alcance de la luz y del abrazo de la oscuridad?

—Del profesor Snape. —Harry miró a su padre, alarmado. —Por un tiempo pensé en unirme, en iniciarme. Ir con vosotros a pelear al frente. Él me dijo que lo pensara bien, que no estaba obligado. Que todavía quedaba un camino, abierto para unos pocos… Para alguien como tú, Harry.

—¡Esto es ridículo! —saltó Harry por fin. No se sentía tan exaltado como dejaba entrever, sino más bien temeroso. —Mi padre no es un traidor.

Theodore se marchó pronto ese día. Tardó bastante más tiempo que las otras veces antes de que volviera a aparecer para hacerle compañía. Jamás volvieron a hablar del tema, pero las palabras de Theodore se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su mente. Muchas veces miraba la Marca en su brazo, preguntándose si aquello sería cierto. Podía encontrar similitudes con la correa que llevaba un perro al cuello, pero se esforzaba en convencerse de lo contrario.

El Señor Oscuro no lo llamó ni una vez. Tampoco llamó a Severus, o al menos eso creía Harry, que revisaba su Marca a diario. Parecía que se había olvidado de ellos y para Harry, eso era lo mejor. Las dudas y los pensamientos de traición asolaban su mente, no creía que fuera seguro acudir a la mansión oscura, presentarse ante Voldemort dudando de la casa. Aquel fue un tiempo pacífico hasta que Severus despertó, casi un mes y medio después del asalto.


	14. Fuera

**Capítulo 14**

—¡Severus! —gritó Harry, viéndolo abrir los ojos por primera vez en días, semanas incluso. Se levantó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, esperando a que el hombre terminara de despertar.

—Harry… —murmuró. Tenía la voz ronca de no haberla usado durante mucho tiempo. Harry le cogió de la mano, apretándola. Estaba allí para él. —Harry…

Volvió a la inconsciencia. Su mano quedó laxa entre las de Harry. Su corazón latía con fuerza y alegría: por fin veía la luz al final del túnel, pensó Harry. Por fin había un avance real en la condición de su padre. Perdió la noción del tiempo entrelazando sus dedos con los de su padre, demasiado aliviado como para dejar de mirarlo. Quizás volvía a despertar en un rato, mucho más lúcido.

Por ese día, Severus no volvió a reaccionar. Harry esperó hasta la noche en la habitación esperando que abriera los ojos de nuevo. La herida del hombro se había curado ya, así como las diversas fracturas de su cuerpo. Las piernas no iban tan bien, seguramente quedarían dolorosas cicatrices allí. Aún así, Harry estaba feliz. Que Severus despertara era una gran noticia, pues el medimago había dejado entrever la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Harry no quería que toda su vida terminara así, reposando en una cama sin poder despertar ni abrir los ojos a un nuevo futuro.

Pasaron dos días hasta que Severus recobró la conciencia, ahora sí, de verdad. Harry estaba desayunando en la cocina en el momento en que sus ojos debieron de haberse abierto. Lo primero que le hizo sospechar que Severus se había despertado fue el enorme estruendo en su dormitorio. El corazón de Harry saltó, dando un vuelco, y todo su desayuno se quedó abandonado en la mesa. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con prisas, y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

Su padre estaba despierto, más que despierto. Se había incorporado y había tratado de levantarse, pensó Harry. La lámpara de la mesilla estaba tirada en el suelo y Severus se afanaba en examinar sus piernas. Se le veía un poco tembloroso, pero Harry lo achacó en seguida a la debilidad inherente a haber estado tanto tiempo reposando. Se veía más pálido de lo que había sido, y también más delgado.

—Severus. —el hombre lo miró, recayendo por primera vez en el joven que se sujetaba al dintel de la puerta. Harry dio un par de pasos tentativos.

—Harry. —su voz seguía sonando ronca, como la vez anterior. —Estás bien.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. —aseguró Harry. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama desecha. —Lo importante es cómo te encuentras tú.

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó el hombre, haciendo caso omiso a Harry. El muchacho apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio. Todavía era doloroso para Harry hablar de Draco, aunque Theodore no esperaba que se recuperara de ese duro golpe tan rápido. Aún así, Harry se sentía algo tonto, pues realmente debía de estar consolando a Severus en vez de compadecerse de sí mismo. Su padre pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Sus manos temblorosas recordaban todavía la firmeza de su agarre. Harry le abrazó por la cintura: él había tenido tiempo para llorar por su amante, pero para Severus aquel era el primer momento de su duelo por Draco, su ahijado.

—Me alegra que estés bien. —murmuró Severus contra su pelo. Harry sonrió, la tristeza sin borrarse por completo de su expresión.

—Has pasado mes y medio sin despertar. —le informó Harry, incorporándose de nuevo. Severus asintió, viéndose pensativo. —Theo ha estado aquí, haciéndonos compañía.

—Es un buen chico. —Harry asintió. Theo había sido todo su apoyo durante esos largos días en la casa, sin nada que hacer. Severus le miró como si le examinara. —Deberías ir a tomar un poco el aire. Pareces enfermo.

—Vaya, gracias por el halago. —rió Harry. Luego se puso serio. — Sobre tus heridas, las piernas pueden haber sufrido daños permanentes. Pero el medimago dijo que podrías andar de nuevo.

—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Te encargarías del medimago después, no?

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que demos un pequeño paseo, para estirarte?

Harry cargó con su padre por el pasillo del primer piso. Iban lentos y apenas consiguieron salir de la habitación y volver a entrar, pues las piernas de Severus necesitaban todavía recuperarse un poco más. Harry revisó los vendajes, que llegaban hasta más allá del tobillo. Al menos las heridas no se habían abierto de nuevo con el ajetreo y la actividad, pensó con algo de esperanza. Estaba pensando en comprarle un bastón; una muleta se veía poco elegante y Harry, algo pesimista, creía que quizás no se quitaría ese añadido nunca más. Estaba terminando de vendarle de nuevo cuando Harry decidió que era el momento:

—Severus. —le llamó. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en las vendas. Podía sentir la mirada de su padre sobre su cara parcialmente tapada por el pelo negro y revuelto. —Gracias por salvarme la vida. De nuevo.

—Eso es lo que todo padre hace por su hijo. —respondió con simpleza. Su voz volvía a sonar suave y sedosa. Harry pensó en James, en cómo había muerto por salvarle. Y luego él había sido tan imbécil corriendo a la batalla…

—Y lo siento por dejarte solo. No debería haberme ido de esa manera. —los dedos de Severus se enredaron en su pelo, acariciándolo. No era un gesto usual en él, pero a Harry le gustaba cómo se sentía esa caricia.

—Siempre has sido de emociones fuertes, Harry. Un carácter indomable… —dejó que las últimas palabras se perdieran en el aire. —¿Por qué no se lo dices a Theodore? Una disculpa es lo menos que le debes después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti. Y agradécele también.

—Tenía planeado hacerlo, pero ¿tú me perdonas?

—No hay nada que perdonar, muchacho.

Harry se incorporó con un peso menos en el pecho. Severus tenía una mirada que Harry jamás había visto en su cara: era una paz y una tranquilidad asombrosa, como si nada de lo que había hecho Harry importara y todo estuviera bien. Aquella mirada le reconfortaba, acentuaba ese sentimiento de alivio momentáneo que se había posado en su corazón.

Pasaron el resto del día en un silencio cómodo. Severus no volvió a levantarse, aunque se tocó varias veces los vendajes de las piernas. La varita yacía en su mesilla y se había entretenido jugueteando con ella, meditabundo. Harry no había querido interrumpir, pues se le veía en paz y eso le gustaba. Pasaron dos días antes de que Theo viniera de nuevo a la casa y encontrara al convaleciente enfermo despierto. Harry los dejó a solas mientras él se marchaba de la casa.

No estaba listo para ver a Draco, pero los señores Malfoy… Quería pedirles disculpas, era más sencillo disculparse con ellos que con Theo. Así podría pedirle consejo acerca de algún bastón para Severus, pues pensaba regalarle uno por su cuenta. La mansión Malfoy se erigía blanca y espigada, rodeada de terreno plano en la finca. Harry tragó saliva: aquello era lo más cercano que le quedaba a Draco, además de su tumba.

Harry caminó por el sendero de grava, sus pies haciendo crujir la tierra, produciendo sonidos amortiguados. Tal y como Severus le había dicho que era costumbre, Harry caminó con lentitud, dejando que los anfitriones se prepararan para su llegada. No entendía muy bien a qué propósito servía ese gesto inútil, pero era de buena educación y no quería que sintieran su hogar invadido. Lo último que le faltaba era darles más motivos para que se mostraran hostiles hacia él.

Llamó a la puerta grande de madera varias veces y retrocedió un par de pasos, estirándose a una posición elegante y digna. Los señores Malfoy apreciaban las viejas costumbres y el trato antiguo, y aunque Harry hubiera adoptado una pose parecida a la del señor Malfoy, no era para nada comparable con la elegancia del otro hombre. La puerta se abrió y el nuevo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy – Dobby ya no trabajaba para ellos, recordó Harry – le indicó el camino a la sala de estar. Allí estaba la señora Malfoy, que se levantó para saludarle:

—Buenas tardes, Harry. —el chico le sonrió, algo incómodo. La mujer se veía algo más delgada y demacrada de lo que recordaba. —¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita?

—Quería informarles de que Severus ya ha despertado. —Narcissa le sonrió con tibieza. Se veía complacida por la noticia. —¿El señor Malfoy ha salido?

—Estaba terminando unos asuntos en el despacho, pero ya baja. —le excusó la señora Malfoy. —¿Cómo se encuentra Severus? Por lo que oí, ha sufrido algunas heridas graves.

—Uno tiene cierta curiosidad por saber qué hace Harry Potter aquí. —les cortó el señor Malfoy, entrando al salón. Se sentó al lado de su esposa, en el sofá. Harry estaba sentado delante, sintiéndose abrumado. Lucius no parecía enfadado, aunque era algo más frío que antes.

—Señor Malfoy. —Harry le reconoció con un gesto. —Le contaba a la señora Malfoy que Severus ya ha despertado. Se está recuperando bien.

—Una gran noticia, sin lugar a dudas. —su voz rezumaba sarcasmo. —Pero no creo que sea ese el único motivo por el que estás aquí.

—Quería disculparme también. —admitió finalmente Harry. —Le prometí a Draco que le protegería, pero…

—Hiciste un trabajo deplorable, sí. —la señora Malfoy apartó la mirada humedecida. El señor Malfoy le reprochaba mudamente. Se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le siguiera. —Acompáñame, Harry.

Anduvieron hasta el despacho del señor Malfoy, al final del pasillo de la primera planta, en completo silencio. Harry sentía que los nervios se acumulaban en su estómago, las manos le sudaban y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y correr tanto como sus piernas le permitieran. El señor Malfoy se comportaba de forma fría y sarcástica, y Harry sabía que era por haber dejado a Draco irse, por no haberle protegido de la forma correcta. Cada vez que el señor Malfoy le miraba podía sentirlo culpándole, juzgándole, y una parte de Harry sabía que merecía eso.

—Preferiría que te abstuvieras de hacer un comentario más como ese delante de mi esposa. —le ordenó el señor Malfoy, cerrando la puerta detrás. Harry asintió, no queriendo hacer que el señor Malfoy se enfadara más. Se sentaron en las butacas frente al fuego, que crepitaba suavemente. —¿Has ido a ver a Draco?

—No, no me he atrevido. —contestó Harry con sinceridad. El señor Malfoy asintió.

Se quedaron callados. El señor Malfoy se levantó abruptamente y, sin mirarlo, se dirigió a un pequeño armario para bebidas. Se sirvió un poco de whisky de fuego en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Después lo rellenó de nuevo y, más comedido, se limitó a removerlo con movimientos suaves, sentándose de nuevo en la butaca.

—¿Eso es todo?

—No, tenía un último asunto que comentarle. —Harry le miró, tratando de reunir coraje. —Me gustaría su opinión sobre… Bastones.

—¿Bastones?

—Quiero regalarle uno a Severus. —explicó Harry más detalladamente. —Las heridas de las piernas son bastante graves y realmente no estoy seguro de que vaya a recuperarse del todo.

—¿Tan mal está? —Harry asintió. El señor Malfoy le miró y se terminó el whisky de fuego. —Tengo algo para la ocasión. —el señor Malfoy se levantó y Harry lo siguió, confuso. Se acercaron a un paragüero de cuero, del que sobresalían varios bastones. El señor Malfoy pasó la mano por encima de las empuñaduras hasta elegir uno en concreto. —Severus siempre ha sentido algo de fijación por este.

Harry lo tomó, examinándolo. Era elegante, no cabía duda, pues el propio Lucius lo habría llevado en más de una ocasión. Estaba hecho de madera negra, ébano, y recubierta en ciertas partes de un metal oscuro y brillante. La empuñadura era simple y sobria, carente de las formas sinuosas y recargadas del bastón que el señor Malfoy más usaba. Harry sintió que aquel era perfecto para su padre, que le quedaría bien.

—Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. —Harry se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse con rapidez para dejar de importunarle. La empuñadura del bastón que Malfoy llevaba se enganchó a su hombro, parándole.

—Estoy en la obligación de preguntarte, Harry: —Harry frunció el ceño, confuso. —¿Eres un traidor?

—¡No! No, no lo soy. Si es por… Por Draco, por lo que pasó, intenté ayudar, hice todo cuanto pude, pero ya era muy tarde…

—Parece que tu fama se ha enfriado. Y la de Severus, eso me duele más. —Harry ahondó el ceño fruncido un poco más, sin terminar de comprender. —Os ha echado del Círculo Interno. Si no estáis, no sois de confianza.

Harry se marchó sin decir una palabra más por la red flú. Su mente iba lenta, como si le costara mucho procesar algo tan simple como esa última información recibida. No lo podía creer, tenía que ser una broma. Voldemort les había echado, les había retirado su apoyo y confianza… No, eso era ridículo. Él no… ¿O sí? Apareció en casa y rápidamente subió las escaleras, llegando al dormitorio principal. Severus y Theo le miraron entrar con el bastón de ébano en la mano.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó Theo en seguida, conjurando una butaca más.

—Nos ha echado. El señor Malfoy me lo ha dicho, el Señor Tenebroso nos ha expulsado de su Círculo Interno. —miró a Severus, pero él no parecía agobiado. Theo le apartó la mirada, algo incómodo. —¿Es cierto, Theo? Tú has estado por allí, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Harry. No encontraba un buen momento para decíroslo. —la mirada de Theo, apologética, pasó de Harry a Severus.

—Puedo considerar eso mi jubilación. —se encogió de hombros Severus. Harry boqueó:

—¿No – no te sientes como un idiota? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por él, nos tira a la basura a la primera de cambio… —terminó en un murmullo.

—¿Qué esperabas, hablando de quien hablamos? —preguntó su padre.

—¡He matado por Él, en su nombre! ¡Me he ensuciado las manos obedeciendo sus órdenes!

—Al Señor Oscuro sólo le importa una cosa: él mismo. El resto somos prescindibles, por más poderosos, obedientes o leales que seamos. —le explicó Severus. Theo acotó rápidamente:

—Nunca me ha gustado la forma que tiene de darte la patada.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Se sentía traicionado, pero no de la misma forma en que se había sentido cuando Blaise había tratado de matarlo. Aquello era mejor y peor, las dos a la vez. Un jefe no era lo mismo que un amigo, pero por Voldemort había matado a tanta gente… ¿Se había vuelto a dejar engañar? ¿Había caído en la misma trampa en que había caído al seguir a Dumbledore?

—El señor Malfoy te regala este bastón, Severus.

Harry salió de la habitación, dejando el bastón atrás, apoyado en el brazo de la butaca. Necesitaba tiempo para digerir todo lo que había pasado y reflexionar.


	15. Frente a la lápida

**Capítulo 15**

Harry consiguió disculparse con Theodore dos semanas después. Había sido incapaz de mantenerse centrado en sus tareas, pues su mente se encontraba lejos, pensando en los mortífagos y Voldemort. Lo había comprobado personalmente, aunque se fiaba de la palabra de Theo, y verlo de primera vista casi había sido peor. Después de eso, no había vuelto a aparecer por la mansión oscura o tenía intención alguna de acudir.

Había estado pensando en sus planes de futuro, en su presente, en el pasado… Tenía claro que quería romper su alianza con el Señor Oscuro. Como Theo había dicho, Voldemort y Dumbledore eran iguales, y Harry no quería formar parte de todo eso. Pero irse tampoco parecía una opción realmente; no si tenía a los dos persiguiéndole. Harry se acordaba de su conversación con Theo, aquella que había cortado abruptamente. Quizás él sabía de algún método para librarse de todos.

—Oye, Theo. —le llamó Harry. Estaban sentados en el salón, simplemente descansando. Harry podía oír el bastón de su padre en el piso de arriba. —¿Te acuerdas de eso que me dijiste hace ya tiempo?

—¿Qué exactamente?

—Lo de Voldemort y Dumbledore siendo las dos caras de la misma moneda y todo eso. —intentó refrescarle Harry la memoria. Theo asintió:

—Pensé que no querías saber nada más de eso.

—Tenías razón entonces. —aceptó Harry. —Esta Marca es como una correa que no puedo quitarme.

—¿Quieres quitártela? —preguntó Theo.

—Sí. No quiero seguir siendo un peón en su guerra. —se quedaron callados un momento, hasta que Theo dictaminó, lejos del tema de conversación que llevaban:

—Tengo que llevarte a ver a Draco.

Harry le miró, confuso. Ahora que era él el que quería hablar de eso, Theo se negaba o lo evitaba. De todas formas, Harry se dejó llevar. Theo no hizo otro movimiento por un momento y luego marchó escaleras arriba, seguramente a avisar a Severus de algo, dejando a Harry sentado en el sofá, aún más confuso que antes. Bajó a los cinco minutos, serio, y Harry se levantó, esperando una indicación.

—Vamos a ver a Draco, Harry.

— ¿Ahora? ¿No es muy tarde para eso? —Harry echó un vistazo a la ventana. El cielo se oscurecía rápidamente. Theo negó, poniéndose la capa de camino a la entrada.

—Ven, Harry. Te apareceré conmigo.

Harry le siguió sin saber realmente por qué. Se fiaba de Theo, pero preferiría que no fuese tan misterioso. Severus se despidió de ellos, viéndolos prepararse en la entrada, argumentando que iba a preparar la cena. Allí no tenían elfo doméstico que hiciera las labores por ellos. El bastón de Lucius le acompañaba, repiqueteando rítmicamente en el suelo. El hombre todavía no se podía mover demasiado, pero mejoraba día tras día.

Harry y Theo salieron a la fría noche invernal. Sus alientos formaban volutas de humo en el aire, frente a sus ojos. Theo levantó su brazo, ofreciéndoselo a Harry, que miró una última vez a la casa antes de tomarlo. Al instante, se aparecieron en un cementerio. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al recordar que ahora Draco estaba allí. Era duro caminar, pero se obligó a seguir a Theo, que ya había empezado a andar.

Cruzaron unos cuantos pasillos de lápidas antes de llegar a la que les interesaba. La lápida de Draco era blanca, de mármol, y no tenía ni una mota de polvo en su superficie. A pesar de lo elegantes que eran los Malfoy, la lápida era sencilla y sobria, sin acabados recargados o relieves. En la inscripción, además de su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y muerte, ponía una pequeña frase lapidaria: 'Tu familia te quiere'. Harry parpadeó varias veces sintiendo los ojos húmedos.

Aquello era todo lo que le quedaba de Draco. Una lápida limpia y llena de flores no era suficiente para compensar su ausencia, pensó Harry. Suspiró, su visión empañada por un momento por el vaho, y se hizo un poco más pequeño en su capa de viaje. Era difícil mirar el trozo de piedra y no ponerse a llorar, pero era todavía más difícil no sentir la desesperación y la ira que le embargaban.

Todos sus esfuerzos al servicio de Voldemort habían servido únicamente para eso: una lápida bonita y un adiós. Harry no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal desfachatez, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. ¿Volver a Dumbledore? Él habría hecho lo mismo que su contraparte, Voldemort.

Del otro lado del camino en el que estaban parados se escuchó el ruido de la grava al ser pisada. Harry frunció el ceño, llevando la mano a la varita, y Theo le frenó, pidiéndole mudamente que no hiciera nada. Se giraron a enfrentar a los tres encapuchados magos que se acercaban a ellos directamente. No parecía que fueran solo de camino. Harry se tensó: lo último que quería era enfrentarse a alguien frente a la tumba de Draco. No dejaría que la mancillaran.

—Nott, lo has traído. —se sorprendió una voz muy familiar. La luz de la farola alumbró a las tres sombras y Harry gruñó, reconociéndolos: los gemelos Weasley y Neville Longbottom.

—¿Theo? —preguntó tentativamente. Theodore le cogía muy fuerte de la muñeca, obligándole a no hacer nada.

—Harry, creo que les conoces. Fred, George y Neville. —les señaló.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —la agresividad se podía palpar en su voz. —No me piensas traicionar, ¿no?

—No, esto no es una traición. —explicó rápidamente Theo. —Tienes que escuchar, Harry. Prométeme que si te suelto no hechizarás a nadie.

—No haré nada si ellos no me dan razones. —retrucó Harry. Theo asintió y le soltó la mano; Harry la levantó en seguida, apuntándoles. Los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts no se movieron, intentando quizás verse lo menos amenazantes que podían. —Entonces, ¿qué queréis?

—Queremos parar esta guerra. —explicó Neville. —No – no vamos a unirnos a Voldemort ni queremos estar al lado de Dumbledore. Ellos solo nos llevarán a la ruina.

—Y Nott nos ha dicho que tú también querías terminar con todo esto, Harry. —siguió Fred dando un tentativo paso adelante. Harry le apuntó inmediatamente, desconfiado.

— ¿Cómo sé que no mentís? —Harry hizo que Fred retrocediera. Pasó la varita de uno a otro. —¿Cómo sé que esto es más que una engañifa?

—Tendrás que confiar, Harry. —respondió Theo, a su lado. —Si no confías en ellos, confía en el profesor Snape y en mí. Ya hemos comprobado que están limpios, el profesor les dio veritraserum para cerciorarse.

Harry miró los ojos de Theo, tratando de ver la verdad en ellos. No fue para nada difícil encontrarla: Theo le lanzaba una mirada casi suplicante que carecía de aquella frialdad que adquiría cuando Nott intentaba engañar a alguien de verdad. Harry asintió y movió la varita en el aire, colocando unas cuantas protecciones para evitar ser oídos. Frente a la tumba de Draco, los cinco muchachos se erguían en un silencio incómodo.

—Así que mi padre sabía de esto. —Theo asintió. —¿Y yo que tengo que ver con vuestros asuntos?

—En esa conversación que tuvimos tiempo atrás, te dije que había una tercera vía. —le recordó Theo, guiándolo a un banco que había en frente de la lápida de mármol blanco. Los cinco se sentaron y Harry evitó mirar el lugar de descanso de aquel al que quería tanto. —Esta es la tercera vía de la que hablaba.

—No lo entiendo.

—Harry, eres poderoso. Aunque no lo creas, —añadió Theo rápidamente, viéndole a punto de protestar. —tú eres poderoso. Quizás no tomes las mejores decisiones en según qué momentos, pero el poder está ahí, latente. Tú, Harry Potter, eres lo que buscamos. —Harry frunció el ceño, más confuso incluso que antes. —El tercer pilar en esta pelea, si es que quieres llamarlo así. Alguien que derrote al Señor Oscuro y a Dumbledore, y devuelva la paz al mundo mágico.

—Se te ha ido la cabeza. —Harry miró a los otros tres muchachos, que permanecían silenciosos pero convencidos de lo que Nott decía. —Se os ha ido la cabeza. No tengo ninguna oportunidad contra Voldemort ni contra Dumbledore.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ahora mismo no, pero tienes el potencial. El conocimiento está ahí, lo que te falta es un buen plan y Oclumancia.

—Oclumancia. —repitió Harry, escéptico.

—Voldemort y Dumbledore son legeremantes, Harry. —le informó Neville, a su lado. —Por más bueno que seas, si tu oponente sabe cuál va a ser tu siguiente movimiento, perderás.

Se quedaron en silencio. Los cuatro le miraban expectantes, esperando que Harry se uniera a ellos. Harry desvió su vista a la tumba de Draco: todas sus decisiones le habían llevado allí, frente a la fría tumba de aquel con el que había deseado pasar el resto de su vida. Ahora, Draco Malfoy no era más que polvo y su muerte había sido totalmente en vano. No, no en vano, se corrigió Harry. Su muerte también le había llevado allí, a esa conversación, a esa invitación a la traición y a un nuevo futuro, sin él. Harry inspiró con fuerza.

—Si vamos a continuar esto y Severus lo sabe, podemos llevarlos a casa. —dijo finalmente.

Theo asintió. Los gemelos Weasley soltaron el aire y Neville le sonrió un poco, agradecido. Se levantaron del banco con parsimonia, desperezando los músculos entumecidos por el gélido aire, y Theo empezó a andar hacia la salida del cementerio, guiándolos a un punto de aparición seguro. Harry se quedó un momento parado, mirando la lápida blanca. George, a sus espaldas, le dijo:

—La verdad es que siempre me imaginé que discutiríamos con Malfoy por toda la eternidad. —Harry le miró. El pelirrojo le dio una sonrisa triste. —Por más idiota que fuera con nosotros y aunque a veces quisiera hechizarle hasta el cansancio, esto no es lo que yo le deseaba en ningún caso.

—Gracias, George. —murmuró Harry.

Caminaron con lentitud al punto de aparición. George iba a su lado, callado como no muchas veces Harry lo había visto. Neville, Fred y Theo hablaban en murmullos más adelante, aunque Harry no estaba preocupado por lo que pudieran decir. Estar allí, al lado de los que fueran sus compañeros durante años en la Torre de Gryffindor, no era incómodo para Harry. No había rencor en el ambiente y volver a verlos, volver a sentir que las cosas estaban bien – o no tan mal como antes – le hacía sentir reconfortado, pese a que seguramente no lograrían una relación tan cercana como la que llevaban.

Llegaron a casa después de que Harry les abriera el camino, como guardián secreto que era. Cuando entraron, Severus estaba sentado en el salón, leyendo un libro de pociones con tranquilidad. Apenas saludó a los recién llegados con un cabeceo mientras les indicaba que había cena hecha en la cocina. Pasaron allí en silencio y los cinco chicos tomaron un poco de sopa. Severus sabía que iban a venir, pensó Harry. Había suficiente sopa para que todos comieran, así que no era pura casualidad.

—¿Por qué no confiáis en Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry, metiendo su cuchara en la sopa. Miró a Fred, George y Neville alternativamente.

—Han… Han pasado cosas desde que te fuiste. Que te fueras también es parte de eso. —dijo Fred. —Nott nos dijo que sabías lo que había pasado entre Zabini y Ginny.

—Sí, Zabini mismo me lo contó, antes de… Suicidarse. —Harry terminó en un susurro.

—Eso también está relacionado. Pero eso fue después de… Bueno, es difícil de explicar. —se rindió Fred. Neville continuó en voz muy baja:

—Dumbledore no es el mismo desde que empezó el asedio. Los gemelos han estado presentes en las reuniones de la Orden, le han visto y oído ordenarles que mataran. Y yo… Yo soy el verdadero Elegido o una tontería parecida. Dumbledore me contó un montón de patraña, intentando convencerme de eso mientras lo contaba también a la prensa. —Harry asintió, recordaba el pobre rostro de Neville en la portada del Profeta. —La parte buena es que me da todas las contraseñas de su despacho.

—La parte mala es lo que averiguamos al investigarlo un poco. —añadió George. —Tenía cartas, reportes, confesiones… Muchas cosas, Harry. También tenía tu capa, pero se la quitamos cuando los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts. No estamos enterados de todos los detalles, pero sabemos que algo sucedió en casa de tus tíos ese verano. Moody no dejaba de reportar lo extraño que era todo, incluyendo sus sospechas y pidiendo que te sacaran de allí.

—Y luego, cuando empezó el asedio, —retomó Neville. —dejaron a Sirius Black a cargo de los gryffindors. Todavía no tenían un reemplazo para la profesora McGonagall – por lo que sabemos hasta ahora, ella no tenía nada que ver con Dumbledore, estaba limpia – y habían dejado al profesor Lupin a cargo, para reclutar gente a la causa, creo. Cuando todo estalló, Dumbledore cambió de estrategia y puso a Black al frente.

—No recordaba que Sirius fuera así. —admitió Fred. George y Neville asintieron, dándole la razón. —Casi parecía desquiciado y tachaba de traidor a todo aquel que le contradijera. No dejó de adoctrinar a los más pequeños en ningún momento. Les decía cosas, Harry. Les hablaba de ti también.

—Es de esperar que me metiera en su discurso contra mortífagos. —resolvió Harry rápidamente.

—Después de – de lo de Ginny, —continuó George. —interrogamos a Zabini. Él nos contó todo, nos dijo que había fracasado, que tú seguías vivo, todo lo sucedido con nuestra hermana… Lo comprobamos, las cartas entre Dumbledore y Zabini estaban allí, en su escritorio. Así que lo decidimos. —aseguró con fuerza George. —Nos escapamos una noche, queriendo huir de toda esa guerra, y nos encontramos a Snape, cara a cara, en el callejón Knocturn.

—Pensé que era nuestro fin, Harry. — confesó Fred. —El gran mortífago que había sido capaz de engañar a Dumbledore durante tanto tiempo, que había logrado matar a McGonagall… Y nosotros no queríamos pelear. No más, al menos no esa noche.

—Pero no nos atacó. —dijo Neville. —Nos preguntó qué hacíamos y – y no pude soportarlo más y se lo dije todo. Se lo grité a la cara, le culpé de todo. Y luego… Luego Snape nos propuso esto.

Harry se quedó callado tras escuchar la historia. Fred, George y Neville se habían dado cuenta de que su director no era un santo, incluso le habían robado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a Dumbledore. Tomó una cucharada más de sopa, reflexionando. Parecía como si todo se hubiera ido al infierno después de que Harry hubiera sido expulsado. Al menos, para Neville, Fred y George había sido así. Casi se arrepintió de haberlos atacado en la Madriguera, pero Harry tan solo había peleado – y perdido – contra Sirius Black.

—¿Y Ron y Hermione? —Neville suspiró. Los gemelos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Hermione jamás se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a un profesor. Besa el suelo por donde pasa Dumbledore. Y Ron… Nuestro estúpido hermano cree que eres la razón por la que llueve, incluso. Cuando algo le sale mal, la culpa es de Harry Potter. —gruñó George. —Le sentó mal que nos "traicionaras".

—¿Y a vosotros?

—Para qué mentir, Harry, me sentó fatal. —dijo Neville. —El mismo tío que había llegado a decir que valía por doce Malfoys resultaba ser un mortífago más.

—Fue increíble. —murmuró George. —Literalmente, que no podíamos creerlo cuando salió en las noticias. Te habías unido al mago que había matado a tu familia, a tus padres.

—Y luego encontramos los reportes. No fue difícil elaborar la idea, Harry. —Fred tomó una cucharada de sopa. —Después de los barrotes que puso tu tío en la ventana de tu cuarto y por cómo hablabas de ellos…

Harry asintió, pensativo. Ron y Hermione no iban a volver, admitió mentalmente, pero eso no le hacía perder el sueño. Ya los había enterrado hacía tiempo junto con todos los años de amistad y las aventuras vividas a su lado. Tan solo le apenaba dejar atrás esos recuerdos de otros años en Hogwarts, más felices que el último que había pasado en el colegio. Sin embargo, esos chicos que tenía delante… A ellos jamás los había considerado tan cercanos como Ron y Hermione, pero recordaba que sí habían estado allí para él en ocasiones pasadas. Sonrió un poco.

—Me alegra que volvamos a vernos. —murmuró finalmente, volviendo la vista a su plato. Aunque fuera en esas circunstancias, añadió, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta.


	16. Un sorbo de veneno

**Capítulo 16**

Después de cenar, los cinco muchachos se reunieron con Severus en el salón. Por el ambiente que se estaba formando, Harry adivinaba que ese era el momento de planificar. La mesa de té estaba en medio de los sofás y sillones donde estaban sentados, despejada salvo por el libro de pociones que Severus había dejado allí. Harry inspiró y preguntó, antes de que nadie se le pudiera adelantar:

—¿Cuál es el plan?

—Técnicamente, _había_ un plan, pero supongo que habrá que rediseñarlo. —explicó Theo. Le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Severus, que asintió.

—El objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. Eliminar primero al Señor Tenebroso y después a Dumbledore. Tiene que ser en ese orden o no funcionará.

—¿Alguna razón? —cuestionó Harry de nuevo. El orden no le importaba mucho si al final terminaban los dos muertos.

—Los métodos de Dumbledore son más sutiles que los de Voldemort. —dijo Fred. —Y por tanto, tardará más en hacer un movimiento.

—Además, si ahora estás tú, el gran Harry Potter habrá vencido a Voldemort. Le quitarás la gloria a Dumbledore y podrás desacreditarlo antes de enfrentarte contra él. —terminó George, completando a su hermano.

—Eso si es que acabas con Voldemort de una forma pública. —recordó Neville. —Te tienen que ver todos, cuanta más gente mejor.

—Por eso, buscaremos el enfrentamiento en Hogwarts. —concluyó Severus tajantemente. —Sacaremos al Señor Oscuro de su madriguera y haremos de su ejecución un acto público.

—Parece arriesgado. —dijo Theo. Harry concordó con él inmediatamente.

—Idealmente, Harry se enfrentaría al Señor Oscuro en Hogwarts, vencería y se movería hacia Dumbledore. Aprovechar el impacto inicial para sacarle ventaja a su enemigo… Y también porque todos se mostrarán más receptivos a tus palabras en ese momento.

—Vale, digamos que todo sale bien. Termino con Voldemort y después con Dumbledore. ¿Ahora qué?

—Haces un poco de teatro y te vas. —respondió Severus. —Que sepan todos que ese es el destino de los megalómanos, sin importar si son buenos o malos.

—Dejar ese punto bien claro es crucial, Harry. —aseguró Neville.

Harry se quedó en silencio, asimilando la información que acababan de darle. El plan consistía básicamente en dos duelos seguidos contra los dos magos más poderosos del momento. Aquello no podía salir bien, se dijo en seguida. Había puntos que todavía no veía claros, como su futuro después de la guerra o cuando iban a poner eso en marcha. Harry tardaría años en conseguir llegar al nivel de Voldemort o Dumbledore, y tenía que derrotarlos a ambos sin descansar apenas. Otra duda más cercana asoló su mente justo en ese momento:

—No puedo enfrentarme a Voldemort. El contrato de aprendiz me lo prohíbe. —elaboró cuando Neville hizo una mueca de terror, pensando que se estaba echando atrás.

—El profesor Snape y yo nos encargamos de eso. —Theo le levantó un pulgar. —Fred, George y Neville se encargan de que Dumbledore siga en pie para cuando iniciemos el plan, y entonces, Neville…

—El verdadero Chico de la Profecía llamará a Voldemort a pelear a Hogwarts para zanjar la guerra, y así empezaremos todo. —Neville se nombró a sí mismo con retintín y sarcasmo.

—Y para entonces, tú estarás listo para pelear y nosotros tendremos una solución a tu problema. —completó Theodore.

—De acuerdo. —aceptó Harry tentativamente. —Supongo que tenemos que discutir mi entrenamiento, entonces.

Dejaron la conversación ahí, por el momento. Los tres gryffindors tenían que irse y ellos no iban a participar de todas formas en el entrenamiento de Harry, pues cada escapada fuera de Hogwarts era arriesgada y peligrosa para ellos. Fred le entregó la capa de invisibilidad antes de irse. Harry la tocó con cariño; aquello era un legado de James, algo que le recordaba que él seguía vivo en su interior. Aún así, se la devolvió a los tres estudiantes, sabiendo que si de verdad querían que el plan tuviera éxito, ellos debían tener la capa. George prometió devolvérsela en cuanto todo terminara, y Harry le tomó la palabra.

Harry, Theo y Severus discutieron el plan de entrenamiento de Harry exhaustivamente. Los dos slytherins parecían tener la investigación que se habían asignado encauzada de forma que Theo pudiera continuar durante un tiempo sin la ayuda completa de Severus mientras este último enseñaba – de nuevo – oclumancia a Harry. Sabía que esa vez funcionaría mucho mejor que las anteriores, aunque no tenía realmente un motivo en que apoyarse.

Pasaron meses entrenando. Como había adivinado Harry, la oclumancia no fue tan difícil de aprender y dominar. Era gratificante esconder todo detrás de una gran barrera y no dejarlo salir, echar a un lado sus preocupaciones y dejar de sentir por un tiempo. La muerte de Draco seguía doliendo y su creciente preocupación por que el plan se fuera al garete no dejaba de incordiarle en todo momento.

Sabía que dentro de poco empezarían el plan, y Harry creía que estaba preparado. Después de dominar la oclumancia – o más bien cuando Severus consideró que ese nivel era suficiente – había pasado a aplicarla en duelos. Severus había vuelto al laboratorio mientras Theo salía para ayudarle. Había sido un duro golpe ver a su padre apartarse en ese momento, pues Harry creía que prefería un duelo a hacer pociones.

Severus era incapaz físicamente de soportar un duelo. Las piernas habían sanado más o menos bien, pero jamás podría deshacerse del bastón. Podía andar sin él durante un rato, pero eso era todo. A Harry le dolía verle, pues era un constante recordatorio de sus fallos. Theo le ayudó a practicar durante un tiempo: como el director había entrenado a Neville, Theo había obtenido las memorias y había estudiado la forma de Dumbledore para copiarla en sus duelos con Harry.

Sobre todo, habían mirado libros llenos de hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos y brujería. Si Voldemort y Dumbledore eran tan buenos era por su poder pero también por su conocimiento. Harry no creía poder compararse a ellos en poder, así que más conocimiento aumentaría su probabilidad diminuta de sobrevivir. Neville, Fred y George volvieron a Pontypool Place varias veces más a reportar. Sus informes no eran muy alentadores: la Luz se debilitaba cada día más y había quien se estaba volviendo completamente radical.

—Pareces preocupado. —susurró Severus delante de Harry, sentado al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina, un día antes de poner en marcha el plan. El bastón descansaba contra la pared. Harry miró la madera caoba un momento antes de contestar:

—¿Y si no lo hago bien?

—Sabes lo que pasará. —alzó una ceja, escéptico. Harry bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio con indecisión.

—Tengo miedo. —ni siquiera Harry alcanzó a oír bien su propia voz. Severus le miró con fijeza e intentó tranquilizarle:

—No te preocupes, he hecho ciertos arreglos al plan para que sea más sencillo para ti. —Harry le miró, interrogante. —Un poco de veneno debería facilitarte las cosas. Especialmente si causa agotamiento mágico en la víctima.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.

—Los gemelos Weasley se lo colarán a Dumbledore en su bebida, mañana. —explicó. —Y yo se lo daré esta noche al Señor Oscuro, boca a boca. —Harry le miró un momento. Pensaba tomarse el veneno él mismo y pasárselo al Señor Oscuro cuando fuera esa noche a la mansión. No dijo nada, sabiendo que aquella era la única manera, pero no le hacía gracia de todas formas. —Mañana no nos veremos, creo.

—¿Planeas no volver de la mansión?

—No voy a morir. —le aseguró Severus. —Tan solo estaré indispuesto. Un agotamiento mágico no es muy agradable. —Severus se levantó. Era hora de que se fuera, pensó Harry. —Así que, para mañana…

—¿Sí? —Harry se levantó mientras Severus dudaba y dejaba el resto de su frase en el aire.

—Sé fuerte, Harry. Estás preparado, puedes hacerlo si confías en ti mismo. —le alentó. —Y no mueras. —el hombre le tendió un rey blanco de ajedrez. Harry lo cogió con el corazón en un puño. —Te traerá de vuelta a casa, estés donde estés. Recuerda que te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti pase lo que pase mañana.

—Gracias, papá. —murmuró Harry. Le abrazó con fuerza, un gesto poco común entre ellos.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, abrazados. Harry se sentía bien, arropado y seguro entre los brazos de su padre. Cuando Severus se fue, dejando su bastón atrás, Harry se permitió un momento de emoción. Tenía las esperanzas de todos a sus espaldas a la par que enfrentaba esa titánica tarea que era el plan que habían trazado. Todos los sacrificios que habían hecho, la poción que había tomado hacía una semana para liberarle de la Marca Oscura de forma silenciosa, la situación insoportable que Fred, George y Neville debían haber atravesado, el veneno que Severus iba a tomar para que Harry tuviera una oportunidad real… Aquello pesaba en su conciencia. No iba a fallar. No podía fallar.

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó vacío de sentimientos, hueco. La puerta del dormitorio principal estaba cerrada y la pesada capa de viaje de su padre descansaba en la percha de la entrada: había vuelto sano y salvo de su incursión en la mansión, y si no había dicho nada era porque había completado su misión con éxito. Era muy pronto cuando Neville se comunicó con una moneda encantada, dando el pistoletazo de salida al plan. Harry fue a Hogwarts con presteza, listo para enfrentarse a su destino y a dos megalómanos.

* * *

 **Nota: Ya llegamos al final de la historia, empieza el clímax :D  
**


	17. Entre los dos bandos

**Capítulo 17**

Harry cruzó las verjas de los terrenos de Hogwarts con rapidez. Los carroñeros que había allí apostados le miraron con sorpresa y confusión, pues no debían de esperar volver a verlo, pero Harry no les dirigió una segunda mirada. En los terrenos del castillo parecía disputarse la contienda, aunque en realidad todavía no había empezado. Los mortífagos elegidos por Voldemort mismo para que le acompañaran al castillo estaban detrás de su Señor. Neville, con Dumbledore a su lado, le enfrentaban en un duelo de miradas y palabras. Detrás de ellos había estudiantes demacrados, antiguos aurores caídos en desgracia y la ilustre Orden del Fénix, o los que quedaban de ella.

—Esta es tu última oportunidad para rendirte, Tom. —decía Dumbledore cuando Harry llegó disimuladamente. Miró a su alrededor: Fred y George estaban justo detrás de Neville, que le mandó una mirada decidida. Alguien le cogió de la mano con delicadeza y murmuró en su oído:

—Estoy aquí, Harry. —el muchacho asintió, reconociendo a Nott bajo su capa de invisibilidad. —Todo va según el plan. Suerte.

—¡Ja! Todavía tienes la arrogancia para pedirme que desista cuando eres tú el aplastado… —se burló Voldemort. Sacó la varita. Harry frunció el ceño, concentrándose. Dumbledore se veía algo pálido y Voldemort estaba, quizás, incómodo. El veneno parecía haber funcionado. La cálida presencia de Nott se fue, moviéndose a un lugar mejor. —Esto se acaba aquí, viejo.

—Así es. —replicó Harry con voz fuerte, saliendo de entre sus mortífagos. Caminó hacia Neville, quitándose la capucha, sacó la varita y se dio la vuelta, enfrentando a Voldemort.

—Potter… —murmuró el Señor Oscuro, confuso durante un segundo. — Apártate. —le ordenó. Harry se tensó, recordando su contrato de aprendiz, pero el dolor nunca llegó. Voldemort frunció el ceño mientras la mueca de enfado iluminaba su cara. —Si tantas ganas tienes de morir, acabaré contigo primero.

Neville se echó hacia atrás, varita en mano, llevándose a un perplejo Dumbledore consigo. Harry levantó su varita, listo para empezar, mientras miraba al Señor Oscuro directamente a los ojos rojos como la sangre. Todos se retiraron, dejando sitio a los dos contrincantes. Harry inspiró profundamente sintiendo sus ánimos flaquear, y Voldemort lanzó la primera maldición.

Harry no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su enemigo no estaba haciéndolo todo lo bien que podía. Sus maldiciones perdían poder e incluso parecía errar en sus hechizos. El agotamiento mágico debía de ser duro, pensó con amarga diversión. Los hechizos volaban entre Harry y Voldemort, cada cual más llamativo que el anterior, mientras el Señor Oscuro iba agotándose. El mago oscuro gritó de furia:

—¡Avada kedavra! —el rayo verde salió de su varita directamente al pecho de Harry. El joven contraatacó, sabiendo que un encantamiento escudo no haría nada:

—¡Desmaius!

Los dos hechizos impactaron en el aire y, como aquella vez en el cementerio de Little Hangleton, un rayo dorado unió sus varitas. El canto de un fénix podía oírse en la lejanía, surgido del encantamiento de efecto inverso, mientras miles de hebras doradas surgían del rayo, rodeándolos en una campana. Harry sabía qué debía hacer y aprovechó el momento de confusión de su adversario para empezar a presionar, llevando el rayo hacia la varita de Voldemort.

El guijarro dorado se movió con lentitud, avanzando y retrocediendo mientras Harry y Voldemort peleaban por su control. La varita de Harry temblaba descontrolada, pero seguía firme entre las manos frías y sudorosas de su dueño. Voldemort gruñó, manteniendo la concentración mientras su rostro se contraía en una mueca contrahecha. La presión en su mente se aflojó, sintiendo que la legeremancia de Voldemort no había dado resultado.

No importaba nada más en ese momento, tan solo su oponente y el rayo dorado que los unía. No era difícil para Harry dejar atrás Hogwarts, la gente a sus espaldas, los mortífagos confusos frente a él… Incluso el propio Voldemort dejaba de cobrar importancia en la mente de Harry: tan solo era otro enemigo más, no el temible Señor Oscuro. El guijarro se deslizó rápidamente hacia Voldemort.

El mago negro apretó los dientes salvajemente y tiró de la varita hacia arriba, tratando de romper la conexión. Harry sintió los hilos de energía que les conectaban perder fuerza, pero no podía dejar que Voldemort destrozara su plan: con un último esfuerzo, Harry empujó y el guijarro llegó a la punta de la varita de Voldemort. La varita de tejo tembló de forma incontrolable y Harry empujó más todavía, viendo la mueca de terror en la cara de su adversario.

Las memorias de los asesinados por esa varita surgieron de la punta del palo de madera, situándose en un círculo a su alrededor, dentro de la bóveda. La varita de Voldemort aullaba mientras más y más hechizos eran regurgitados y, finalmente, Cedric Diggory apareció, fantasmagórico. Al contrario que aquella vez en el cementerio, Cedric no habló ni dijo nada. Se deslizó por el suelo, flotando, y se colocó al lado de Harry, poniendo una de sus espectrales manos en el hombro, apoyándole. El joven frunció el ceño un poco más y saltó hacia delante, acuchillando el aire en dirección a su enemigo.

La varita de Voldemort se partió mientras los fantasmas desaparecían. El rayo dorado se mantuvo un segundo, sus hebras deshaciéndose en el aire, y de repente, un hechizo verde y rojo surgió del _Priori incantatem_ y golpeó a Voldemort en el pecho. Harry se quedó parado un momento, respirando agitadamente. Voldemort retrocedió a tientas un par de pasos, tirando los trozos de su varita rota al césped descuidado, y luego cayó al suelo con una mueca de horror en la cara.

Por un momento, todos quedaron en silencio. Los ojos del Señor Oscuro estaban muy abiertos y rojos, sus labios pálidos y ligeramente separados. Harry se elevó, poniéndose muy recto: su oponente había caído. Recorrió con la mirada al que debía ser el nuevo Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro: Bellatrix y Lucius Malfoy estaban allí, así como otros que Harry reconocía de otras reuniones, antes de dejar la mansión. Ellos lo miraban asustados, salvo la honrosa excepción de Bellatrix, que estaba ultrajada.

—¡Hemos ganado! —gritó Ron de repente, rompiendo el tenso silencio. —¡Está muerto!

Risas aliviadas escaparon de las bocas de los que se creían vencedores, aunque bastantes todavía estaban inseguros de si considerar eso una victoria. Ron saltó, agarrándose a Hermione mientras los dos reían. Neville, Fred y George le enviaron una mirada de circunstancias. Theo se había quitado la capa y se encontraba al lado de Neville, discreto como siempre. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que era hora de continuar con el plan.

—Voldemort —empezó Harry alzando la voz por encima del resto. —está muerto, pero no estoy aquí solo por Él. —Harry deslizó su mirada por los mortífagos, amenazándoles silenciosamente, y luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore y los suyos. —Albus Dumbledore, tú eres igual de ruin y rastrero que Voldemort, buscando el poder a toda costa, sacrificando a los demás como si fueran peones. —Harry escuchó la exclamación ahogada de Hermione. Neville asintió, incitándole a continuar. Los ojos de Dumbledore eran puro hielo mientras sacaba la varita. —Y por eso mismo, para que la sociedad mágica pueda continuar y terminen estas guerras sin sentido, tú debes morir.

—¿Piensas asesinarme, Harry? —Dumbledore se adelantó un par de pasos, varita en mano. —Piénsalo bien, ya has traicionado a tu Señor. Si te vuelves en mi contra, ya no habrá nadie que te apoye.

—No busco el apoyo de nadie. —rebatió Harry rápidamente. —No dejaré que uses a nadie más de la misma forma que me usaste a mí, o la manera en que manipulaste a Ginny y a Blaise para que cumplieran tus órdenes.

—No sabes nada acerca de la trágica y penosa muerte de Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini. —le recriminó Dumbledore. Harry lanzó una mirada de reojo a los que estaban detrás de Dumbledore: ellos escuchaban, sin perderse una sola palabra de lo hablado. Parecían genuinamente confusos, como si le dieran algo de crédito a las palabras de Harry.

—Obligaste a Ginny a hacerle falsas promesas a Zabini, a jugar a ser la novia perfecta cuando ella no sentía nada por él. Engañaste a Blaise, tendiéndole a la persona que amaba en bandeja de plata, desentendiéndote de las consecuencias de tus decisiones, del daño que le hacías a Ginny. Llevaste a una pobre chica a la desesperación, la empujaste a la muerte en pos de un bien mayor: un poco más de poder para ti. Porque solo te interesa eso, el poder, controlar a los demás, sentir que eres tú el que tiene las riendas de la situación.

—Mientes. —espetó el anciano. Se giró un momento: la gente le miraba con asco. —¡El asesino miente!

—Blaise me lo contó todo antes de suicidarse. —la voz de Harry salió muy suave pero cortante, afilada. Dumbledore se controló, un tic en el ojo izquierdo siendo su única evidencia del enfado que sentía.

—La palabra de un traidor, de un Slytherin. —intentó quitarle importancia.

—¡Es cierto! —saltó Fred de repente. Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada asesina, instándolo a callarse, pero Fred continuó. —¿O quiere que le enseñe a todo el mundo todos los reportes, las cartas que tiene en su despacho?

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Dumbledore, perdiendo la calma. El hechizo rojo avanzó hacia Fred a velocidad vertiginosa, pero un encantamiento escudo lo paró. Moody, renqueante, se hizo un hueco al frente y Kingsley le siguió.

—No más, Albus. No puedo permitir que continúes así. Sabía que había algo raro en casa de los tíos de Potter después de que le atacaran los mortífagos, pero confié en ti cuando me dijiste que todo estaba bien. Eso fue un absoluto error por mi parte. —Kingsley le puso una mano en el hombro, apoyándole, y continuó:

—Nos ha pedido que matemos por usted, que hagamos cosas horribles, y hemos obedecido. Desde un principio pensé que estaba bien porque usted lo mandaba pero lo que Potter está diciendo… Lo que Fred corrobora es más de lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar. No voy a seguir a un hombre así.

—Tú solo eres un viejo manipulador, el titiritero que controla a los demás. —continuó Harry. Sentía cierta calidez al contar con el apoyo de esa gente que antes había sido contraria a él. —Esta guerra es cosa tuya: tú creaste a Voldemort, tú le diste motivos para que se lanzara a la violencia, y luego se te fue de las manos. Lo mismo pasó con Grindelwald, pero me parece que no aprendiste la lección. —se burló.

—¡¿Cómo podéis creerle?! —rugió Dumbledore, blandiendo su varita. Harry rechazó su hechizo hábilmente. Las manos del anciano temblaban y eso era buena señal, porque Harry no se sentía del todo bien. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en su cuerpo. —¡A él, a Harry Potter, al que nos traicionó a todos!

—Ir con Voldemort fue un error necesario. —se excusó Harry. —No es fácil descubrir que aquellos en los que depositas tu fe ciega son unos trastornados que te ven como un simple peón más, prescindible como el resto. No es definitivamente fácil entender que Él y tú sois un cáncer para esta sociedad, que nos vais a llevar a todos a la destrucción en vuestros juegos de poder.

Dumbledore conjuró una gran serpiente de fuego, impidiendo que Harry continuara hablando. No le gustaba mucho lo que decía, pensó el muchacho mientras congelaba al enorme reptil. Harry contraatacó rápidamente, acuchillando el aire. Dumbledore tenía cierta predilección por las conjuraciones y Harry no era muy bueno lidiando con eso. Prefería duelos más directos, sin serpientes de fuego u otros seres de magia en medio.

—¡No eres más que un hombre guiado por su hambre de poder! —le tentó Harry. Había estado practicando muy duro y había formado una estrategia para enfrentarse a Dumbledore de la misma forma que había planeado todo con Voldemort. Siempre era importante mostrarse lo más inocente posible de cara al resto, pensó con cierta ironía Harry.

—¡Cállate, Potter! —Dumbledore conjuró varias dagas etéreas, que surcaron el aire a gran velocidad. Con un movimiento complicado, Harry las convirtió en polvo, que se deslizó por el suelo, colándose entre las briznas de hierba. —¡Avada kadavra!

Harry frunció el ceño, concentrándose al máximo. Con cuidado, apuntó hacia el rayo verde que llegaba y lanzó un hechizo de desarme hacia su centro. Los hechizos rebotaron, volviendo a sus dueños con un sonido vibrante, pero Harry ya tenía listo el encantamiento escudo para protegerse. Dumbledore dejó la varita suspendida en el aire, a mitad de otra conjuración más, y abrió los ojos mucho. La maldición verde le golpeó con fuerza y salió volando hacia atrás, rodando por el suelo hasta los pies de Neville.

—Está muerto. —dijo con voz débil el muchacho de cara redonda. Todos se quedaron en silencio: ya no había un vencedor, pues los líderes de ambos bandos habían caído. Harry habló, considerando ese el momento oportuno para comenzar:

—Todos cometemos errores. En el fragor de la batalla, en la intensidad del momento, tomamos decisiones de las que luego nos arrepentimos. Ya sea por Dumbledore o por Voldemort, todos hemos sido engañados, sugestionados para creer en tonterías y seguir a nuestro amo hasta la muerte. Pero ese amo ya no existe. —recorrió el campo con la mirada, atravesando a todos los presentes con fijeza. —Y solo quedan nuestros errores y cómo los enmendamos. Me da igual si sois mortífagos, aurores, víctimas inocentes o miembros de la Orden del Fénix, aprended a convivir todos juntos. No quiero ver más derramamiento de sangre por ideas locas, poder o cualquier otra excusa inadmisible. Que estos dos hombres —Harry señaló a Voldemort y Dumbledore con ambas manos, pues se encontraban uno a cada lado de Harry. —sirvan de ejemplo.

Harry recorrió a todos con la mirada. Por un momento, la escena pareció congelada, y al instante siguiente, Lucius Malfoy hizo una reverencia profunda, aceptando sus palabras. Bellatrix le siguió, y detrás de ella, el resto del Círculo Interno inclinó su cara ante Harry. Los ojos verdes del joven pasaron al otro bando: Neville, Fred, George y Theo se inclinaron rápidamente, Kingsley y Moody siguiéndoles sin tanta presteza, y finalmente, todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo. Harry sonrió por primera vez en lo que iba de día: una sonrisa triste y sincera, con ojos cansados pero decididos a cumplir su palabra. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando la pieza de ajedrez, y la sujetó muy fuerte contra su pecho, marchándose con una pequeña detonación.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación de su padre. El bastón descansaba contra la mesilla mientras el hombre reposaba, tumbado pero despierto. Tenía la cara demacrada, pero parecía que los efectos del veneno empezaban a remitir. Harry conjuró una butaca y se sentó a su lado, dándole los buenos días. Dejó el rey blanco en la mesilla, mirándolo fijamente por un momento, y finalmente, murmuró:

—Está hecho. Todo ha terminado. —sus ojos se volvieron hacia la mirada oscura de su padre. —Somos libres de ser nosotros mismos, aunque no quede nadie para disfrutar de esta libertad a nuestro lado.

* * *

 **Nota: Y con esto, solo falta el epílogo :D Definitivamente, Harry tenía que matar a Dumbledore y Voldemort (o derrotarlos, como prefirais) para terminar todo esto; sin embargo, no me gustaba la idea de Powerful! Harry, porque Harry, aunque a través de Voldemort consigue poder y conocimiento, no se puede comparar a los dos magos más grandes del siglo. Quizás si Harry hubiera entrenado durante treinta o cuarenta años más, habría admitido la idea, pero definitivamente un imberbe que apenas cumple la mayoría de edad no puede ser tan poderoso.  
**

 **Así que igual los duelos no han sido espectaculares, pero no quería hacer que Harry hiciera magia extraordinaria. Siempre me ha parecido que Voldemort ataca más directo, lanzándote maldiciones, así que era más fácil para Harry, que también es muy así, pelear contra él. Dumbledore definitivamente me parece el tipo de mago que empezaría a lanzar conjuros y sacar serpientes de fuego, dagas raras, bolas de agua... Vamos, esos hechizos que te dejan boquiabierto, así que una buena técnica contra él sería atacarle todo el rato sin permitirle conjurar nada XD**


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

No se volvió a oír hablar de Harry Potter. Su nombre quedó grabado en la historia como aquel que venció a los dos tiranos, pero el salvador jamás volvió a hacer una aparición en público. Su historia estaba rodeada de misterio, e incluso aquellos con los que había contado para formar el plan no sabían toda la verdad. Theodore Nott escribió un libro con su parte de la historia tiempo después de la partida del salvador del mundo mágico, tras obtener un éxito sorprendente con su libro sobre Dumbledore y Voldemort, donde contaba toda la relación entre ellos y parte de la filosofía que había empujado a todos los que participaron en el plan a unirse.

El Ministerio de Magia puso una estatua suya al frente de la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica como conmemoración de su gesta, aunque no era solo un símbolo de poder, sino de miedo también. Pero el mundo mágico se mantuvo en paz gracias a la influencia del gran mago que había sido capaz de derrotar a Dumbledore y a Voldemort sin agotarse – jamás salió a la luz toda la parte de los venenos para proteger la imagen que Harry había dado de sí mismo al mundo.

Al principio, la convivencia fue dura. Mortífagos trabajando al lado de aurores siempre despertaba viejas riñas, pero entonces eran pocos los que no tenían sus manos manchadas de sangre, y si hubieran tratado a todos con la misma dureza, habrían tenido que crear una nueva prisión, más grande, y trasladar al mundo mágico allí. No muchos habrían permanecido al margen de la quema de brujas para ver la paz tras la guerra.

Se decidió perdonar a todos por igual, volver a empezar de cero. Sorprendentemente, mortífagos y aurores fueron capaces de trabajar de forma conjunta en relativa armonía: ya no había Voldemort al que rendir pleitesía ni Dumbledore al que escuchar. Los dos bandos habían quedado descabezados, y antes que hurgar en las heridas y separar todavía más esa sociedad fragmentada, se decidió unirlos a todos bajo la misma bandera.

Harry Potter vivió una vida tranquila, apartado y retirado de la sociedad en Pontypool Place. Después de tanta miseria y tanto dolor, de haber sido traicionado por ambos bandos, Harry consideró que su mejor opción sería no volver a meterse en una pelea de ese estilo. No quería saber nada del mundo mágico en realidad: le importaba muy poco si era alabado como un héroe o visto como un tirano.

Severus permaneció a su lado en todo momento. Con las heridas de guerra que portaba no podría volver a hacer una vida normal, menos todavía si tenía que volver a fingir que nada le importaba. Harry le entendía, y en cierto sentido, se seguía sorprendiendo de la fuerza que demostraba levantándose cada día después de todo lo sucedido. Para Harry a veces era difícil encontrar una razón para no dejar todo atrás.

Cada cual rehízo su vida como pudo. Theodore encontró en Neville, Fred y George unos grandes amigos, y los cuatro juntos iban esporádicamente a visitar a Harry, aunque rara vez se quedaban a comer. Al cabo del tiempo, fue difícil mantener el contacto, pues Harry se había quedado anclado en la guerra y no quería salir. Era imposible para él volver a ser el de antes, sonreír con la misma brillantez e ingenuidad de su niñez.

Harry no volvió a amar a nadie de la misma forma que se había sentido con Draco. Apenas año y medio tras la victoria, Severus enfermó gravemente y se fue para nunca volver, dejando a Harry solo y con un corazón roto. Su vida fue una espiral de desesperación y oscuridad a partir de ese momento, y medio año después, Harry reposó finalmente junto a Draco, con una lápida tan blanca como la de su amado.

* * *

 **Nota: Wow, menudo final. La verdad, no sé si recordaréis de El Príncipe de la Oscuridad (capítulo 31, creo) cuando Harry tenía una pesadilla - que se volvía recurrente - acerca de Draco muriendo en los terrenos de Hogwarts a manos de Sirius Black. Sí, exactamente como muere en esta continuación.  
**

 **Ajá, en un principio no pensé mucho en eso, me pareció interesante darle una cara, nombre y apellidos a los temores de Harry, pero cuando empecé a hacer esta historia... Oh, chico, entonces sí que volví mucho sobre eso. Estuve muuuuucho tiempo decidiéndome sobre si hacerlo o no, y la verdad es que llegó un momento - después de haber decidido que James Potter terminaría su contrato XD - en el que me obsesioné con la idea de Draco muriendo hasta el punto en que la otra opción, el mantenerlo con vida, dejó de tener sentido.**

 **Así que... Realmente lo siento, lo que es la historia no me ha dejado un "buen sabor de boca" porque ya veis el final, con Harry muriendo, incapaz de continuar adelante con su vida. Como lectora ávida de fanfics que soy, cuando una historia termina así, o cuando un personaje aparece de repente - uno de mis favoritos - y va y se muere, me deja una mala sensación. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Así era la historia.**

 **No hay buenos ni malos porque al final era una guerra abierta de todos contra todos. Y en una guerra, en la vida real, no consideramos a los soldados de nuestro país, a los que se están jugando el pellejo por el resto, por defendernos, como los malos, pero ellos están defendiéndonos quitando vidas del otro bando. Es muy ambiguo, y no lo digo por criticar a los soldados, pero realmente cuando lo ves desde fuera, desde la posición de Harry en esos momentos en que era el Tercer Bando, todo resultaod ser muy ambiguo y gris, en vez de blanco y negro, buenos y malos.**

 **Y en cierta forma quería reflejar eso con esta historia, cómo Harry se vuelve completamente oscuro antes de ver la realidad, antes de encontrarse cara a cara con una guerra que no perdona a nadie. Y cómo pasa de ese "fanatismo", radicalismo o como queráis llamarlo, a formar su propio plan para terminar la guerra.**

 **En fina, me disculpo por el final de todas formas. Desde que Draco murió me habéis estado diciendo que no, que eso era una mentira, que luego reviviría o se vería un plan maestro para hacer que Harry pensara que estaba muerto, pero no, Draco Malfoy es cosa del pasado por su** **_propia_ culpa, por dejar que su deseo de venganza le cegara.**

 **Así que ése es el recuento final. Esto parece un drama a lo Romeo y Julieta, donde muere hasta el apuntador, pero me pareció importante reflejar la crueldad de la guerra alrededor de Harry, cómo cambia a todos, incluyéndole a él, y cómo saca lo peor de cada uno.**

 **Saludos y espero que os haya gustado,**

 _Paladium_


End file.
